Wind Beneath Her Wings
by aurellite
Summary: Nothing much was ever mentioned about Haruka's past before her days of a Senshi. It seems even the Inners aren't sure. What happens when she confides in the one person she swore never to trust? Can she find her way to peace, would she be able to let her past go? Why is Haruka the way she is? What is the dark secret behind Haruka's strength? Rated M just cos I'm lazy to change it.:D
1. The Wind's Song

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON NOR DO I OWN HARUKA. LOVE TAKEUCHI-SAMA for creating my idol of years.**

Aurellite : Hi guys, a short comment here. I'm not sure if there's even anyone else out there reading Sailor Moon fanfic, but I've decided to write this after much consideration. So, if there's anyone out there reading, please comment so that I know you guys are out there! For now, I have not decided how this fanfic will go, it'll work out as I continue! This is my first official writing in a loooong time, please be gentle. Also, i'm sorry if i've gotten some of the sailormoon facts wrong, it's been awhile.

In case you're wondering, I'm not sure how the pairing will go yet. For now it looks strongly Seiya + Haruka, but that may change depending on the story. :)

* * *

Her hands shook violently, clenched in fists as she broke out in sweat. Fingers entwined around the bedspread, her blonde hair messier than usual as teal eyes pierced through the darkness.

_Damn. This dream again._ She thought to herself as she clenched her fists tighter in an effort to stop them from shaking. Absent-mindedly, she released her bedspread from her deathgrip and rubbed her wrists darkly. Finally deciding that she wasn't able to get any sleep, she dragged herself out of bed and threw on some clothes, grabbing her car keys and headed for the door.

A yellow sports car greeted her at her driveway, the only thing that could put a smile on her face at these times. She hopped into her car, and took off into the starlit night.

_Flashback_

Haruka ran, confused. She pushed herself even harder, wanting to feel the wind in her hair and the rain in her face. But words from her past just kept coming back. _Are we clear?_ The voice had asked. Back then, she was too afraid to answer, too afraid that anything she said may make things worse, so she kept quiet and let it continue. _Are we clear?_ It had repeated. She was mad, she was pissed and she knew it. _Who do you think you are? Fact: we've stopped talking for years. Who are you to continue controlling me? _She slammed her fist in rage, numbly watching as her knuckles started to bleed.

_End of Flashback_

Haruka slammed the breaks. _First the dream, now this. Perfect. JUST AWESOME. As if Michi leaving wasn't enough._ She inwardly cursed. Since the beautiful aquarian mermaid left her side, these dreams kept coming back. It seemed almost as though the Neptunian Princess was the only reason that kept the nightmares away.

Tears continued to flow down her face as she buried her head into the steering wheel. If she had not loved her car as much as she did, she would probably have hit the steering wheel too.

_I hope you rot in hell_. Came the voice again. Haruka jerked her head up, startled by the clarity of the voice. Cursing, she wound down the roof and her seat, and leant back to gaze at the stars.

It was almost 3 years after the final battle with Galaxia. Everyone went their separate ways. Usagi and Mamoru promptly got married, Minako thrived in her pop-stardom, Ami was on her way to becoming a great doctor, Makoto had opened a small bakery, and Rei had taken over running her grandfather's shrine.

The Outers, sworn to protect their Princess, went back to their daily lives. Setsuna went back to her Time Gates, guarding over the timestream and watching out for any future threats. Hotaru was overseas, about to begin her studies. Michiru had gone with Hotaru, picking up where she left off on her Art and her music. Haruka, whom everyone had expected would have followed Michiru to the ends of the earth, stayed back in Tokyo, swearing to watch over her Princess as she continued racing.

And as for the starlights? The 3 lights had gone back to their homeland, (about time, thought Haruka) and were starting to revive their nation.

Everyone spoke often about Haruka's strange decision to stay behind, to stay away from Michiru. Speculation started that they were having a rough time in their relationship, speculation that reached Haruka's ears, but she easily warded off all questions with a stony glare. No one dared challenge the Wind Senshi: they knew the Outers worked on their own and alone, and this was just how they operated.

* * *

Haruka sighed, wiping her tears furiously. She was used to this by now, being completely alone, fending for herself. Her past was shrouded in mystery: no one but perhaps Setsuna knew of her dark past. Not really noticing her surroundings, she had somehow ignored 3 strangers walking up beside her car.

"Ten'ou?" came an all-too-familiar voice. Haruka didnt bother to turn around.

"What are you doing here, Kou." She muttered bitterly. As if it wasn't a bad day enough. Now she had to bump into the person she least wanted to see.

"We finished our work back home, Princess Kakyuu allowed us to come back to Earth." The raven-haired starlight explained with a shrug, hands in his pocket. Haruka smirked at the statement, but let it slide. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Seiya today. Without a word, she revved up the engine and sped off into the night. _Damn stupid aliens. _

* * *

The 3 Lights stared at each other for a few seconds. It was unlike the proud Senshi to leave without a sarcastic comment towards them, much less avoid an argument between herself and the raven-haired man.

"Well, do you think we should call the Inners? They could come and fetch us." Yaten muttered, staring at the long road down a winding hill. The three instantly thought of the Inners' whiny and hyper emotions, and shook their head feverishly. They took off, walking into the night.

After almost reaching the base of the hill, they saw something they'd didn't expect to see. The tall blonde sitting on the hood of the car, face in her hands. Seiya was about to march forward (clearly to deliver some form of sarcasm) but Taiki held him back. Quietly, he gestured towards the blonde.

* * *

Haruka rubbed her temples, willing her brain to forget her dream. But it kept replaying over and over in her head. _Don't even think you can stand up against me._ The voice constantly haunted her. It's been too long, and yet, she could still feel a small bundle of fear making its way up her throat. Haruka, finally unable to take it much longer, sunk to the ground as she let her memories completely envelope her.

_Flashback_

It was almost as though she were watching it from above. It was 9 years ago, she was 11. Her father was once again in a bad mood. The whole family knew better than to disturb her father when he was in one of his moods. She stood at a corner, partially hidden by the shadows. Her twin brother sat on the sofa silently, unwilling to move.

Suddenly, Kaede was yanked from the shadows. Her father had grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her against the wall. Kaede had known better than to struggle. She stood strong as her father took his anger out on her, unwilling to scream and give him the satisfaction. As soon as he let go of her, she collapsed, crumbling on the spot. Before she blacked out, she saw her brother, his gleaming blue eyes, rush forward to make sure she was okay.

This was her life ever since she was born. Her father, a media tycoon, was well-known for his temprements. When his wife was pregnant, he had hoped for a strong son that would one day take over his entire business. Kameda was born, but so was young Kaede. Kaede became just a blind spot to him. Unfortunately, where Kameda grew up to become a gentle loving man that was popular with girls (and a disappointment to his father), Kaede grew up to become exactly what her father wanted Kameda to be, strong, proud, wilful and fiercely loyal.

"Kae, I think we need to get you out of here." Kameda whispered to her one day. She hid her head in her pillow, refusing to answer. "It's getting worse, if it continues like this you're really going to die." He muttered as he silently applied ointment on her wounds. She winced and turned around.

"Oniichan... I can't leave you behind." She barely whispered.

"You have to. Kae, you need to stop thinking you have to protect me. I'll be fine. Father knows fully well he needs me to take over him, whether or not he sees me as a disappointment. You're the one that I can't protect. Kae, listen to me. I've asked Umeya for help. He's already prepared your passport and ticket for you. You need to leave tonight." Kameda sat down on her bed and lovingly brushed 1 hand through her long hair. Kaede flinched slightly.

"Oniichan - you know he's going to kill you if he finds out. I can't just let you take that chance. I can handle this, Onii-chan I - " She started but Kameda cut her off. Putting his hands on her face, he whispered, "I love you Kae, I can't let this go on. Kae, no listen to me. For 11 years you've protected me and almost gotten yourself killed. I know you think you can handle this, I know you think you're strong enough. Kae, you're not. Tonight, Umeya will be outside waiting for you. Don't pack anything, just go. I've already prepared everything for you. Kae, if you stay, you're not going to make it to your birthday. Please, for the both of us, leave and live. I know you'll be someone great." Kameda stroked her hair gently. Kaede finally nodded.

"Ok Oniichan, I'll go." The twins hugged each other to sleep, and at the wee hours of the morning, both quietly woke up. They climbed out the window and headed across the street, where Umeya was waiting. He opened the car door for Kaede to enter. She looked back.

"Oniichan, promise me one thing." she whispered, on the verge of tears. "Anything my princess." He smiled meekly.

"10 years from now, when we're both 21, on our birthdays, let's meet back here, at this time." She said quickly. Kameda nodded. "Deal. Then you can tell me how amazing your life is." They hugged, and went separate ways.

Haruka sat up, leaning her head on the side of her car. It was ironic, she felt, that after everything that happened, she turned out exactly the way her father dreamed Kameda would, highly tempremental and highly protective. In the 10 years that had gone by, Umeda had changed her identity and given her a new name. Haruka Ten'ou, Distant Sky King. It was a name befitting her personality. After she left her brothers' side, she found her love of racing. There was something about the wind and the adrenaline, that pumped her and gave her strength.

But what she didn't expect was to make a name for herself this way. As she won more and more races, be it running, biking, car-racing, or any speed-related competitions, she often wondered if he was watching, if he knew it was her. Her golden-blonde hair had grown into a sandy blonde, which she kept short. Her eyes remained the same, piercing green.

She ruffled her hair in anger, and slammed her fist into the asphalt road. Watching it numbly as it started bleeding, she muttered darkly to herself. _This is what you wanted from your son. I've become exactly what you wanted. Are you happy now? If you knew, would you be proud of me? Would it have made a difference years ago?_

She had followed her father's news closely, watching for any sign of Kameda. But for years, there was no word of Kameda. Often, she wondered if her father had murdered him, or that he was in hiding too. She had asked Umeya, and Umeya had always promised that Kameda was okay. She had accepted it, wanting it to be true.

* * *

Seiya watched as the tall blonde seemed to be in a daze. Every vibe in his body told him to turn around, take another road, anything. Avoid the blonde at all costs. But not knowing what he was doing or why, he walked up to her.

"IS HE MAD?!" Yaten whispered loudly. Taiki shushed him, watching from a distance as the raven-haired starlight walked up to the tall blonde.

* * *

"Are you okay?" came a voice next to him. She looked up for the first time, and saw Seiya's face staring back at her. She scowled. Why did he keep showing up?

"Fine." She managed to croak out, praying that her voice wouldn't betray her. "Just fine." She added, more to assure herself and get rid of the starlight. Pulling her hand to her face, Seiya gasped. Her right hand was bleeding profusely, staining her long sleeved white shirt. Grabbing her wrist, he was about to ask what happened, when something unexpected happened.

Haruka's eyes widened, an in a second the piercing green eyes darkened, and a well-aimed punch sent him tumbling backwards slightly. Haruka wrung her wrists. "Don't you EVER do that again." She stood up, and walked up to the starlight, who was crumbled on the floor. Before she could do any further damage, Taiki and Yaten rushed forward, Yaten grabbing Seiya and dragging him further away, Taiki standing between the two.

"Ten'ou-san, calm down." Taiki made a move to put his hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it. Seiya murmured something incoherently. He forced himself back up.

"What did you say?" Haruka demanded, completely ignoring Taiki.

"Yaten, get off me, I'm fine." He brushed the smaller starlight off. "I said, "Is that what I get for trying to help". I'm sure you have many enemies, Ten'ou, do you really need to make 1 more?" Seiya stood up and waved Taiki away.

"As I recall it, we're already enemies. Now why don't you just mind your own alien business and leave me alone?" She pulled off her long sleeve white shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. Reaching from the back of her car, she pulled out a roll of bandages and randomly rolled it around her hand to stop the bleeding.

Under the light, Seiya saw multiple long white scars on her wrist. _So that's why she pushed me away._ He made a mental note never ever to touch the blonde again. She was clearly dangerous when she's not in the right state of mind.

Pulling a jacket from her back seat, she pulled it over herself and hopped into her car. Without a word, she drove off.

Back at home, she threw her keys on the table. Cursing at herself for allowing the alien trespasser get so close to her, she ran a tub of water and numbly got in, still preoccupied with her thoughts.

* * *

Seiya rubbed his stomach. Even though she was sitting and had almost no momentum, she could still pack a punch. As Yaten verbally insulted the tall blonde, Taiki kept his mouth shut tightly: it was never his policy to get into others' business. Seiya massaged his temples as they made their way back home.

"That amazon is really crazy. I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T COME BACK!" Yaten whined.

"Shut up, will you?" Seiya mumbled, still deep in thought. Yaten's mouth dropped. Since when would Seiya miss an opportunity to insult the tall Senshi?

"What's wrong with you? Did she beat the sense out of you?" Yaten asked, confused.

"Don't you feel that Ten'ou-san has always been very withdrawn, even towards her Princess?" Taiki finally opened his mouth. Seiya nodded mutely. "I can't help but have the feeling that she's hiding something, something very dark, and Seiya happened to stumble up at the worst possible moment."

Seiya couldn't say a word. His mind was focused on the white-scars he had seen on Haruka's wrists. The tall blonde did not semi-suicidal in any way: there was no way the Senshi that would willingly sacrifice her life for her Princess, would allow herself to stoop to suicidal tendencies. He had of course, had kept in contact with Usagi, and had known that there was something wrong between Haruka and Michiru. But he knew that wasn't the case. Haruka was fiercely loyal: she would have chosen to protect the talisman, even at the cost of not saving Michiru. Even Michiru wouldn't have led Haruka to her current state. There had to be something else bothering the blonde...


	2. A Star's Discovery

Hokay! On with Chapter 2 (because I feel exceptionally inspired today.) Do give me advice or criticisms along the way! I swear I wont mind any small flames.

**DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon doesnt belong to me (unless of course I'm rich enough to buy rights, but hey one can dream right?)**

* * *

Seiya couldn't keep his mind of the blonde. Even though there was an unspoken animosity between the raven-haired singer and the tall blonde, he couldn't help but to feel that what he had just witnessed last night was truly a different side to the blonde all-together. Albeit it was a side to her she clearly did not want anyone, least of all Seiya, to witness.

Seiya rolled himself out of bed, fastening his hair in its usual ponytail as he got dressed. Today, he was supposed to meet up with the rest of the Senshi at their regular monthly gathering: something Usagi had insisted for all the Senshi before they had parted ways.

Dressing himself up in his usual long slacks and a casual shirt, he grabbed his shades off the table just as Taiki horned for him. The 3 lights sat in silence as they drove up to Usagi and Mamoru's new apartment.

Usagi and Mamoru lived in a large landed property off-Tokyo. As the Lights drove up, Seiya couldn't help but to notice that only Mamoru's car was parked in the driveway.

"Boys, get ready for some ear-splitting screaming." Yaten warned sternly as he opened the door and stepped out. The taller 2 Lights sighed: they loved being around the Inners, but sometimes they could be really annoying fangirls. Seiya sighed and shook his head, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and gestured for Taiki to ring the doorbell.

As Taiki pressed the bell gingerly, Yaten stood between them, murmuring, "3...2...1."

Just as Yaten predicted, the door swung open. "SEIYA! YATEN! TAIKI!" Usagi screamed. Within seconds, Minako and Rei had rushed out to greet the Lights. The 3 Lights gave each other a knowing glance before they were somewhat forcibly ushered in.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming!" asked Rei as she slung her arm through Seiya's. Seiya shrugged and laughed, "Well, we were hoping to surprise you." He watched, somewhat amused, as Yaten tried to fight off a very excited Minako.

As he sat down, Usagi came forward with a tray of food. Instantly, all 3 Lights stared at each other, each silently challenging the other to take the first pick. Makoto laughed, "I made it this morning, relax!" With that, all of them started tucking in. As they updated the Lights on what had been happening on Earth since their departure, Seiya took his time to admire Usagi. Although its been only a year since he was here for her wedding, marriage seemed to almost suit her. She almost seemed to have matured as she sat next to Mamoru. _They were really the perfect couple._ He couldn't help but to think. He had long since given up on Usagi, but sincerely wished them well, although he could not get himself to speak to Mamoru in a formal situation.

Just as they were starting to talk about Minako's new rise to stardom, the doorbell rang again. Usagi stood up to get it, only to return a minute later with Haruka behind her. As everyone greeted her, Seiya could swear her eyes narrowed somewhat slightly upon noticing his presence, but didn't make any other sign that she had even noticed him.

"Hi all. Koneko-chan, I brought you guys some food." She held out her right hand, handing a large box to Usagi. The rest of the Senshi laughed at how everyone seemed to have thought along the same lines. No one seemed surprised, Seiya noticed, that Haruka came alone. _So it seems the stories were true._ Not that he ever doubted what Usagi told him, but she and Minako did have tendencies to stretch the truth to their imagination.

"Haruka-san, what happened to your hand?" Mamoru asked. Haruka quickly hid her hand behind her as she sat down. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." She tried to wave him off, but with a somewhat unusual stern gaze from Mamoru, she let out a huge sigh and placed her injured hand on the table.

"Erm... did you try to bandage this yourself?" Mamoru asked, somewhat staring at the messy bandages. Ami immediately stood up and came back with a first-aid kit. She quietly took Haruka's hand and unwrapped the bandages.

"Haha, yea. I was kind of in a rush..." She tried to explain herself, but the moment Ami unfolded the last layer of bandages, she gasped.

"Haruka-san, what happened?" She asked as Mamoru leaned sideways to take a look. "Oh i tripped. It's no big deal." As she said it, her eyes narrowed, and took a sideways glance at Seiya, as though expecting him to challenge her. The 3 Lights kept quiet.

"Haruka-san, that's not from a fall. Most of the wound's infected." Mamoru stared at Haruka knowingly, but didn't pursue the subject. Haruka thanked Ami and listened as the rest of the Senshi continued talking. These meetings weren't something she looked forward to, not only because she was the only Outer that ever showed up, but also because socializing wasn't really her thing.

"So, does this mean the 3 Lights are reuniting?" Minako asked excitedly. Yaten nodded.

"Our Princess has allowed us to come back for an indefinite period, at least as long as she feels she does not require our protection. We may have to go back at anytime, but while we're here we're considering reuniting the 3 Lights. We're still working on the contractual terms with our agency." Taiki explained. "If all goes well, we'll probably have a welcome back concert somewhere next month. We'd love if you all could attend."

"Yeah, we'll be playing all our top tracks and everything." Seiya smiled at Usagi, who blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Haruka.

"Top tracks? All this while I thought you guys sang only 1 song. That would be a really short concert." She smirked.

"Oh. I'm surprised the great Haruka Ten'ou is even aware of our 1 song. It's an honor." Seiya mocked in return. The rest of the Senshi gave each other knowing looks. _Here they go again._

"It's hard not to when you have this bunch of crazy fans singing all the time." Haruka responded as she gestured to the Inners. Instantly, the Inners turned bright red. One or two of them shouted "HARUKA!" in defiance.

"If I didn't recall wrongly, wasn't _Michiru_ a fan too?" Seiya murmured. The room went silent instantly. A cold air fell upon the room. Seiya knew he was going to hit a nerve, but he couldn't stop himself. He mentally prepared himself for the whopping he was going to get, but it never came. Instead, the only response he received was, "Yeah. Well if there's one thing Michiru never had going for her, it was her taste in men." Haruka replied somewhat bitterly.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Usagi asked bravely as she leaned forward. Haruka nodded, "Don't worry Koneko-chan. I'm over it. I'm just... a little... overwhelmed by some past issues." Haruka finally admitted. Seiya noticed that she was wringing her wrists again. He eyed her suspiciously. She glared back at him.

"I know! You must be thinking about your birthday! You're turning 21 in 2 weeks!" Immediately, the Inners perked up, happy for an occasion to celebrate. Haruka froze. _So that's why these memories haven't gone away. That's right, Kameda and I turn 21 in 2 weeks. We were supposed to meet up back at the old house then._

As the Inners happily went about planning where they should go to celebrate her birthday, Haruka nodded absently, her mind completely not following the conversation. Inside, Haruka was raging a war in her mind. Its been... almost 10 years since she made that promise.

Should she even go back? Sure, she looked completely different, she had a different name and a different life. Even if her father did appear to recognize her she could probably defend herself. However, would it make a difference even if she did go back? She missed Kameda dearly, and she often wondered what had happened to him. But something bit back at her. Would he, after so many years, remember the promise that they had made as kids?

* * *

As the gathering concluded, they decided to head out together for dinner. Heading to the usual cafe, the 10 of them set at one of the back tables. One of the waitresses came by to take their order.

"Hi minna!" She chirped as they took their order.

"Haruka-san! I didn't know you were still in Tokyo! I heard you were supposed to be racing next week." She smiled as she took her order. "Salad as usual?"

"Yeah, thanks Yuki. I'm leaving in a few days' time."

"Good luck! OH!" Her gaze fell upon the 3 Lights, who she had never met at their cafe. Seiya winked at her. She blushed furiously. "I didn't know you guys knew the 3 Lights."

"I wish I didn't." Haruka muttered under her breath, which went unnoticed. Seiya smiled at her as she frantically took their order and went back to the kitchen, still blushing.

"So... Mako-chan's cafe on the 27th?" Usagi confirmed. The rest agreed, Haruka nodding absently.

"Haruka-san, you won't mind if Yaten and the rest came along, did you?" Minako swooned. Haruka nodded absently again.

"Since when did we become _the rest_?" Seiya whispered to Taiki. Taiki shrugged, and continued his conversation with Ami.

* * *

After the dinner, the rest set off home. Mamoru, Usagi, Haruka and the 3 Lights headed off to the carpark, with the married couple leading the way.

As Seiya and Haruka backed out of the parking lot, Haruka's convertible shot past him. Seiya barely had time to register the yellow blur before she was in front of him, and getting further.

Haruka's mind wasn't on where she was driving. As she stopped in front of a red light, she barely noticed 2 black SUVs pulling up next to her, until another 2 SUVs blocked her car's direction in both the front and back. Approximately 10 men came out of the car, most of them with some sort of weapon in their hands.

Haruka sighed. She turned off the engine and easily slid out of her car.

"Look who we cornered today boys, it's the famous racer Ten'ou. Her car must be worth millions." One of them sniggered as he touched her car.

"Get your filthy hands off my car." Haruka barely growled. Soundlessly, they surrounded her. Haruka watched as they moved around her, weighing her options carefully.

* * *

As Seiya drove closer to home, he spotted something ahead that seemed strange. 4 black SUVs in a square, seemingly to block what looked like a small car.

"Isn't that - " Taiki asked, noticing the same thing. Stopping the car, the 3 Lights watched from a distance.

"Explain to me why we're endangering ourselves, to help that idiot." Yaten whispered furiously.

Seiya didn't speak. Instead, he watched as, within 5mins, all 4 SUVs drove off, leaving the banana yellow convertible alone.

Haruka leaned against the car, clutching her side. Seiya watched as she got back in to the car, and drove off. _Truly the strength of Uranus is not to be challenged. _Seiya made a second mental note never to attempt to fight to blonde when she was in a foul mood.

As he continued to drive behind her, leaving sufficient space in between for her not to notice them, he noticed her driving seemed erratic.

"She drives like a mad woman." Yaten commented from the back seat. Taiki, not looking up, instead at his phone, replied, "Well she is a racer. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Just as he said it, the car took an unexpected left turn, right into a building. The front of the hood was completely flattened. Immediately, Seiya slammed on the brakes. Before either one of his brothers could react, he rushed over to Haruka's car. Thanking the heavens that she drove a convertible, he lifted her out of the car. She stirred slightly as he picked her up, her piercing green eyes struggled to open.

"Kou? What are you -" She barely had the time to mumble incoherently before she passed out. She was badly wounded: her head was bleeding profusely, red staining her sandy blonde hair. The fight had tore through not only the bandage on her arm, but also several deep scratches along her torso.

The other two had caught up, both gasping at the sight of her wounds.

"She needs to go to a hospital. Ami's hospital isn't that far away." Taiki said as they rushed back to his car. Seiya nodded, and made their way there. Yaten and Taiki meanwhile made calls to Mamoru and the rest of the Inners to inform them of what had happened.

* * *

Seiya watched as the nurses came by. They carried Haruka on a stretcher and placed her on a bed, rushing into surgery. He headed off to the toilet to wash the blood off his hands.

Upon leaving the toilet, he realized that the rest of the gang had arrived.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"She was attacked, but she chased them off. We were behind her ready to help if she needed it. But she drove off so we figured she was fine. Then suddenly she crashed into a building." Taiki summarized the night's events.

"Should we be calling the rest of the Outers?" Usagi asked. Mamoru shook his head, "I'm pretty sure Setsuna is aware. If she felt the rest needed to be aware, she would inform them herself. Don't worry Usako." He said as he kissed her. Seiya quickly looked away.

2 hours later, the doctors emerged from the surgery.

"How is she?" Ami asked.

"Ah Mizuno-san. Is she your friend?" Upon getting a nod from the gang, he continued, "Ms Ten'ou is doing fine. She suffered many deep wounds to the torso and limbs. We've stitched her up and she's as good as new. I will have to confine her to the hospital for about a week, she'll be allowed visitors. After that, if all goes well she can head home, as long as she doesn't overexert herself." The doctor explained.

"Thank you very much Honda-san." Ami bade the doctor farewell as he left.

"Who's going to tell Haruka that she'll be stuck in the hospital for a week, and possibly stuck in bed for even longer when she gets home?" Makoto asked. Everyone sighed. Haruka wasn't going to like hearing this. They could almost hear her complaining. The active blonde was never able to stay in the same place for too long before getting bored, much less being confined to four walls.

"I'll tell her, if you'll tell her she can't race." Minako muttered. Nervous laughs broke out. It was one thing to tell her she was quarantined in bed, another completely different story to tell Haruka Ten'ou that she couldn't race.

"I think we'll leave this to the King and Queen." sniggered Yaten, making a mocking bow. Seiya hit him over the head.

"WHAT!? WOULD **YOU** RATHER TELL HER?" Yaten demanded, massaging his own head.

"Seiya, it was lucky that you guys were there to help her. Thank you. Don't worry, Mamo-chan and I will make sure she stays in bed. You guys should head back. Seiya, you look a mess. Besides, if the press hears about this, word will start to spread. We'll call when she wakes." Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and hugged him in thanks. Seiya returned the hug awkwardly.

"It's probably a better idea. You're the only one that she would probably listen to." Seiya nodded in agreement, adding, "If she wakes up seeing the 3 of us she may have a heart attack." The 3 Lights bid the Inners goodbye as they got back into their car and drove back home.

"What a... interesting day, wasn't it?" Taiki laughed awkwardly as they headed off to their separate rooms.

Seiya pulled off his clothes, stepped into a warm shower, before freeing his locks from their bond. He sat in the bath tub for awhile, slowly mulling over the day's events.

"It sure was an eventful day." He mumbled to himself as he got out of the shower, pulled on a pair of boxers, before lying on the bed and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

OK so i'm done with Chapter 2! How isit so far? Worth continuing? Let me know!


	3. A Special 21st

Authoress' Note: Hihi! Thanks for the reviews so far. For some reason this story is inspiring me to not stop typing. I CANT HELP IT! Anyway, I've made some minor changes. I realised that the ages didn't quite tally, so I made a small change. Instead of Haruka being 17 3 years after the final battle (which is stupid considering she'd be 15, making Usagi 14), I've made her 20 in the current story, so her age would be 17 during the Galaxia era (which if I'm not wrong, is accurate to the anime. *shrugs*). So instead of meeting Kameda at 18, it's been changed to 21. That's all! Thanks for the words of encouragement so far guys, it's motivating~

HO! I MUST SAY IM SUPER PSYCHED! WHY? BECAUSE I JUST FOUND aOUT (at 3am my time no less) that my FAV AUTHOR, the one author that got me started and obssessed reading and writing on 11years+ ago IS STILL HERE! HOOOOO~ i was going to dedicate this to her previously, but realised she'd probably not be a fan of the pairing, so decided against it. "

AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, MY PC CRASHED WHILE TYPING CHAPTER 3 AND DIED ON ME! :( damn. Ok i think that's enough of an author's note.

Special shout out to Amy Hunt : Thanks for the looooong comment haha. It's quite surprising how I read your comment after posting the 2nd chapter (not used to this reviewing moderating system thing) and it seems to sound similar to what you have suggested. :P scaryyy~

* * *

"WHATTTTT?!" Mamoru and Makoto struggled to hold down the blonde.

"SHUSH! You'll wake the other patients!" Ami whispered furiously. Everyone stared, surprised at the tone of voice the aqua-haired soft spoken girl was using, to the aggressive blonde no less.

"I REFUSE." Haruka yelled as Mamoru and Makoto grabbed her hands, pinning her furiously back down on the bed. "I'm getting my butt out of this bed. I need to race! I can't just sit here and -"

"Haruka-san, please don't move around so much, you'll tear your stitches again. You gave us all quite a scare. If Seiya and the rest weren't there when it happened, you -" Usagi pleaded but was cut off by an even louder yell.

"WHAT?!" Her voice went one octave higher. "That alien and his gang of nincompoops DID WHAT?!" She momentarily stopped struggling, allowing Makoto and Mamoru enough time to settle her back down on the bed.

"Seiya saved you, carried you out of your car and they sent you here." Usagi smiled kindly. Haruka looked disgusted. _Carried me. That alien actually TOUCHED me. Urgh._

Then suddenly, with a wave of nausea, it came back to her. She had fought off 10 men with home-made weapons, but been badly injured in the assault. Getting into her car, she had driven off, fading in and out of consciousness as she fought to focus on the road. Suddenly, everything turned black.

"Wait. What happened to my car?" She asked, sitting up suddenly. The rest of them threw dark glances at each other. "We're not really sure." they admitted. "We've been here since last night."

Haruka's gaze softened. Her teal eyes seemed to lose abit of fire as she almost whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Came a voice at the door. Haruka turned her gaze in that direction, causing her head to spin and her vision to swim. Her skin crawled with disgust, as her fist clenched up.

"You." she muttered, holding her head in her hands in an attempt to stop it from spinning.

"Always glad to see me, as usual." said Seiya with a smirk as he walked in alone, giving Usagi a momentary hug. He grinned wildly at Haruka, royal blue eyes blazin, challenging her. But Haruka, who had her head still in her hands, didn't notice anything.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka murmured angrily, trying to ignore her head as it pounded furiously against her skull.

"Tsk, is that the thanks I get for saving you?" He started, receiving a very low growl from Haruka in return. "I came to make sure you were okay. Didn't want to ruin my favourite shirt for nothing." He remarked snidely.

"I'd rather die in my car than owe you my life." Her voice lowered into a dangerous whisper as she lay back down on her bed. _Great. Not only do I now have to live with oweing him for this, he also gets to see me in this weakened state. Perfect. Nothing could make things any worse._

"Well, then you'd be pleased to know you owe me 1 more for calling a towing company to tow your car back to the warehouse for fixing. It's going to cost you though, your maintenance crew is so far off town." Handing Usagi a small basket of fruits, he added, "Taiki's well wishes."

Haruka scowled, and allowed the medication to take over as she eventually fell asleep, having happy dreams of murdering a certain raven-haired alien.

* * *

2 days later, Usagi and the gang came over for a visit. They trotted in to Haruka's ward, only to find the be empty. Panicking, they called a nurse.

"What happened to Haruka-san?" They asked, fearing the worse.

"Oh, Ms Ten'ou erm... well. She checked herself out. Quite forcibly." The nurse laughed nervously. The girls sighed as Makoto rolled her eyes. This was typical of the blonde, who considered any time spent being looked after and fawned over by anyone for that matter, a sign of weakness.

The girls then left the hospital. "Erm... does anyone know where Haruka stays?" Minako asked. The girls stopped in their tracks. In the 3 years they had known the Ourter Senshi, not once had they asked where any of them lived, neither had any of the Outers mentioned it. The Outers strictly kept to themselves, and rarely had let anyone enter that tight knit circle of confidence.

"Well, I guess we'll go for lunch then." Usagi happily chirped, dragging the other 4 along with her.

Entering the cafe, they saw the 3 Lights already halfway through their lunch, surrounded by fangirls sitting around them. Instantly, they made their way to them.

"Odango!" Seiya said, surprised. They invited the 5 girls to join them, much to the fangirls' (and Yaten's) dismay. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We went to see Haruka, but she's not at the hospital anymore, so we came by here." explained Usagi.

"Ten'ou-san shouldn't be able to even move in her condition, much less check herself out." Taiki said to himself.

"Well, it is Ms Almighty we're talking about." Seiya shrugged, completely uninterested in talking about the racer.

"We thought of going to her place to check up on her, but none of us knows where she lives." Ami explained worryingly to Taiki.

"Oh. We can probably find that out for you." Taiki said. Everyone turned around to stare at him. "I'm sure our manager has some information from when we did that concert with Michiru, providing they haven't moved since." Taiki explained.

"If you want to call Satoshi because of this, I can swear he'll kill us." Yaten grumbled. Their manager was the best in the business, but he was so busy that any such phonecall would probably cost them dearly.

"Pleaseeeeeee, would you call?" Usagi pouted. Seiya softened and smiled. "Of course." Yaten mumbled something vaguely that sounded like "anything for Usagi", that went unnoticed by everyone except Seiya, who took a well-aimed kick at the shorter Light under the table.

He whipped out his phone and dialed his manager.

"Hi Satoshi!" Seiya said, somewhat too cheerfully.

"Yes Seiya? I'm busy so make it quick." Clearly, their manager was in one of his moods again.

"I just called to see if you can get me Michiru's home address near Tokyo. We want to send her some stuff from the concert the previous time, but she didn't leave us an address." Seiya explained. The 5 girls hung on to his every word.

"Oh sure!" Satoshi's voice suddenly changed. Seiya's eye twitched. "What do I get in return?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Seiya asked carefully.

"I want to do a private function for you boys, to invite the media and socialites to the event for a gala dinner. A sort of wine and dine before the official welcome back concert in 2 months' time. For hype." Satoshi explained. Seiya winced. Taiki and Yaten weren't going to like this.

"And..." he asked uncertainly.

"Well. I'm thinking of doing it on the 1st of February. It's a great opportunity to re-kickstart the 3 Lights. If all of you agree to attend and be, in Taiki and Yaten's words, press pigs, for the day, I'll give you Michiru's address." Seiya sighed. He weighed his options.

"Fine, deal." He muttered as he took down Michiru's address and hung up.

"Here, Michiru's address. Let's hope they haven't moved since." Seiya handed a piece of paper to Usagi, who accepted it happily.

"What did the Devil want in return?" Yaten asked suspiciously.

"Well, let's just say that the 3 Lights have a banquet to attend in 2 weeks' time." Seiya tried to shrug it off. He could see his brothers shooting daggers at him: after all, he was the only one who enjoyed the media's attention among the three. "IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" He said defensively to the tall brunette who looked ready to kill.

* * *

Haruka sat on her sofa. Although she knew she was going to get an earful from Usagi when the princess found out what she had done, she couldn't help it. Haruka Ten'ou was not going to lie in a hospital to be looked after by a bunch of starstruck nurses, much less in that flimsy surgery robe with that alien walking around as he pleased.

But the decision to leave the hospital had taken its toll on her body. 2 of the many stitches had ripped, re-opening a wound at her side. She had slapped a bandage on it and sat on the couch eating a snack when the phone rang. Grabbing the cordless off its holder, she answered.

"Ten'ou residence. Who is this?" She asked.

"It's me, you dumbass." Came the reply. Haruka smiled despite the pain in her side.

"Hi Matumoto, what's up?" she replied innocently. Matsumoto Gin was her racing manager and publicist.

"What's up? How about the upcoming race?" He practically yelled over the phone. She chuckled. The doorbell rang. Haruka got up to open the door, her ear still on the phone as Matsumoto continued yelling. "IF YOU MISS THIS RACE YOU COULD VERY WELL BE OUT OF THE COMPETITION!"

Haruka swung open the door to see Usagi and the rest of the girls standing at the doorway. Gesturing them to enter, with a raised eyebrow, she said to the phone, "Relax Matsumoto. It's just a few scratches. I'll miss the practice run this weekend, but I'll be fine in time for the race. When have I ever let you down?" She laughed.

"Your words, not mine. Anyway, get well soon. Literally. I gotta do some damage control. Apparently some people are under the idea that you were drink-driving. YOU WEREN'T, WERE YOU?" The girls could practically hear Haruka's manager screaming over the phone. Haruka raised a hand to scratch her head as she laughed.

"Of course not, now goodbye." she said as she hung up the phone. Turning to face the girls, she asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

As the girls looked around the tastefully decorated apartment, Ami replied, "We came to visit you. We dropped by the hospital but they said you checked out. Haruka-san, you're bleeding." Ami pointed at her shirt, which was starting to stain with blood.

"Oh that's nothing, I accidentally tore a few stitches while getting myself home." She waved it off, but before she could do anything, Makoto had forcibly sat her back down on the couch.

"Where do you keep the first-aid kit?" Ami asked while Haruka watched the Inners, somewhat amused.

"Kitchen." She pointed to a small door. Makoto helped Haruka lift her shirt while Ami took the first-aid kit from the kitchen. The rest of the Inners sat around her. Ami swiftly re-stitched up Haruka, who winced a little. "Thanks. Now, how did you get this address?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, we kinda bumped into Seiya and they managed to help." Usagi said quickly, knowing the name Seiya would rise the wild Senshi. "Haruka-san, could you please please please try to be a little nicer to the rest of them? They saved us all 3 years ago, and Seiya saved you. I don't wanna think of what would happen if they weren't there." Usagi said, her sky blue eyes glistening with tears as she grabbed Haruka's arm tightly. Haruka winced again.

"Usagi-chan, Haruka's hand is injured." Ami said lightly as she pulled the Moon Princess away from Haruka.

"It's ok. Dumpling head, I don't have anything against the studious one or the short one," Haruka started, "It's just, the head on that Kou is so enormous I can't stand anything to do with him. But, for you, I'll try to keep my insults to a minimum, as long as he stays away from you."

"Seiya knows I'm married now." Usagi replied uncertainly, defending the raven-haired man.

"You know, it's not safe to leave the door open, especially when you're talking about someone who may just walk in." came a voice at the doorway. Haruka turned around, tearing another stitch. Ami sighed as she took out the kit again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, silently wondering how many times she's asked that question of late.

"I gave them a lift. I was about to leave too, but the door was open and I kind of overheard the conversation. Couldn't resist." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"With a head like yours - " she started, but remembered her promise and bit her words, choosing instead to watch Ami finish sewing her up again.

"Don't worry Ten'ou, I have no intention of chasing the Dumpling Head. I gave her my blessing during the wedding and I meant it." He smiled at Usagi, and turned around, heading for the door. "Oh, and your car's doing just fine. They'll be sending her back in a week or so." he waved at her without turning back. "No need to thank me."

"Wasn't intending to." Haruka murmured to herself as Ami finished redressing the stitches.

"Haruka-san, please stop moving too much for the next week. You need to let the stitches rest and the wounds heal or you won't be able to make it in time for the race." Ami warned sternly. Haruka nodded: if she missed this race, Matsumoto would probably murder her.

* * *

Haruka stared at her body in the mirror. Her wounds had healed up nicely, leaving light scars across her abdomen and limbs as a reminder of what had happened. She didn't really mind the scarring, but absent-mindedly traced a long line across her thigh.

She had come back from her race, winning as usual, which was the only thing that would temporarily shut her manager up. As she had a few weeks before the next race, she had come back to Tokyo on Usagi's insistence, to celebrate her 21st birthday.

Cursing at her mental inability to focus too long when having conversations with the Inner Senshi, she knew it was another night she would have to bear with the Starlights. Remembering her promise to Usagi, she had managed to go 2 weeks without a word or threat to the Starlight. But there were a few close calls, she remembered feverishly as his face swam up to her mind. It was one thing owing her life to anyone in particular, it was a completely different story to be owing her life to that damn Starlight.

She pulled on a black tank top and white washed jeans. Grabbing her white leather jacket from her closet, she quickly stuffed her feet into her sneakers, before closing the door behind her and heading out. In her garage stood 2 cars and a motorbike. Feeling the urge to get the wind in her hair, she hopped in her yellow convertible.

"Glad to have you back." She gazed lovingly at the steering wheel, before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

Upon arriving at the address provided by Makoto, she pushed open the door. She had managed to reach the restaurant just before 10pm, as Usagi instructed. Her jaw dropped as she was welcomed by a strange sight. The Inners had clearly outdone themselves. Dim lighting, a wonderful spread of food, a fully stocked bar and a bunch of her racing friends stood to welcome her to her own party.

"What the -" she managed to mutter before she spotted the root of all the commotion. "Matsumoto, you must have been behind this." She laughed, shaking her manager's hand while accepting a glass of alcohol from him.

"Of course. They called to see if I could get some of your friends to come down and celebrate. Happy birthday." They tipped glasses as the Inners flocked towards Haruka.

"Happy Birthday!" They chimed.

"Thanks, but isn't this a little too much?" She asked. Rei laughed. "Minako was glad to see a bunch of handsome men walk in."

"Hey! You were too!" Minako said defensively.

Haruka laughed, "So this is a matchmaking session in disguise." She shook her head. She had spotted the 3 Lights sitting at the bar earlier, but had decided to avoid them in light of the Inners' effort at planning the party for her. She wasn't a party person, but this wasn't too bad.

Suddenly, Haruka spotted something that made her heart sink. Matsumoto was speaking to Satoshi, a business-like smile on his face. She turned to where she had last seen Seiya. His face showed that he had seen the exact same thing, which Yaten and Taiki, both animatedly speaking to the Inners, had missed. In an instant, the two got up and walked purposefully to their managers.

"Matsumoto!" Haruka yelled, trying to pull her manager away.

"Satoshi, what are you doing here!" Seiya laughed, at the same time trying to drag his manager away.

"Ah! Haruka, you never told me you knew the 3 Lights." Matsumoto said with a grin on his face. Haruka could practically hear the wheels in his head spinning from excitement. "No you are not going to - " Haruka started, but Matsumoto cut in.

"Satoshi and I were speaking about possibly doing some collaboration between the both of you." Matsumoto explained.

"NO." Haruka and Seiya both said in unison. Matsumoto laughed.

"The 3 Lights have a social event coming up next week, it would be wonderful if you could attend, Ms Ten'ou." Satoshi smiled. Haruka was about to cut in when Matsumoto answered, "She'd LOVE to." He emphasized. Pulling Haruka away for a second, he whispered to her, "He saved your life. It's the least you can do. The media's going wild with this story. It's a good chance." Haruka scowled, but nodded silently. "Fine." She said, allowing herself to be dragged back to Satoshi and Seiya, who seemed to be having a huge debate.

"What did you just do." Seiya whispered furiously. "Why did you invite _THAT THING_?!"

"She's the talk of any form of media now, especially after her latest win. Her being there will help boost the Lights' tour!" Satoshi explained. "Besides, you saved her life 2 weeks ago, and her being there will help your image." Seiya swore. Satoshi looked at him sternly. "The label is worried that you've been out of the music industry for too long. This will help. You owe me."

"Fine." Seiya mumbled. "But you're telling the others. They'll kill me if I brought it up." Satoshi smiled.

"So it's settled then!" He said happily as he shook hands with Matsumoto. Matsumoto smiled as he looked out the window. His smile faded. "HOI! YOU DROVE HERE?!" He demanded, snatching the drink out of Haruka's hands. Haruka crossed her arms. "I didn't know it was going to be a HUGE party! I thought it was just a gathering and dinner!" she said, her face slightly red from the alcohol.

"No. You're taking a taxi back later."

"WHAT!?" Haruka yelled above the music. Taking a cab was unheard of to the tall blonde. _Besides, I have somewhere else to be._

"No worries, I'm sure Seiya wouldn't mind sending her home." Satoshi smiled. Seiya felt his spine turn cold as Haruka glared at him, silently willing him to help her. "After all, he has to make sure she gets home safely, or his efforts will go to waste." Satoshi added pointedly. Seiya sighed and nodded, there was no getting out of this.

"May I speak with you in private Seiya?" She asked politely, an angry glint in her eye. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Seiya by the arm and dragged him to a corner.

"What the HELL is happening, Kou?" She whispered angrily, her eye still on the two managers.

"I don't know I'm just as frigging confused as you are!" He whispered back. "Look Ten'ou, I'll keep my word because my manager will kill me if anything happened to any of us, and your manager will probably kill me too. But let's agree to disagree, and just be mutually neutral as long as we have to work together. You can continue hating me after that."

"I don't hate you." Haruka said, barely louder than a whisper. _What the hell is wrong with me. Why am I saying this? _She asked herself as she accepted another drink from a waitress and swallowed the entire contents in one shot.

"What?" Seiya stared at her, confused.

"I said, I don't hate you. I don't particularly LIKE you, but I don't hate you. You saved our princess when I couldn't. I already owe you more than I have to." She mumbled, placing the glass down.

"God, you must be drunk to be saying things like that." Seiya mused. Haruka laughed and nodded, "I think so." her eyes glazed over as she stared at her watch. It was almost 12. Only a few more hours to go. She had decided the night before that she was going to wait for Kameda, just because she owed him just as much as she owed Seiya, and also because she wanted to know if he remembered their promise, and to see how he was doing in these years.

Seiya watched Haruka closely. Her teal eyes seemed to glitter in the dim lighting. He watched as she went back to the party. There was something about the blonde tonight that he almost recognised: something sad amidst the happy front that she put up for her own party. But at the same time, there was something mysterious that he could not help but to get drawn to: if there was one thing he couldn't resist, it was a good mystery.

* * *

As midnight came and went, the party ended. Seiya got into Haruka's car, and with the watchful eye of both their managers, drove her home. Haruka leant against the passenger window, deep in thought.

"Can you drive through Fushigi?" Haruka asked softly. Seiya wanted to ask why, but decided against it. The blonde was probably not going to give him an answer anyway. He nodded, and made a turn. They both drove in silence, both vaguely aware that this was probably the longest they had been in each others' presence without murderous intent.

"Where are we going?" Seiya finally asked as he continued to drive. Haruka continued to give him directions, which drove the two further and further away from her house. Seiya was confused: wasn't she going home? He stole a glance at the blonde, who was resting her head on her hand, looking absent-mindedly away. The wind bellowing through her blonde locks as she closed her eyes momentarily.

_The wind suits her._ He couldn't help but to think to himself. _She looks perfectly at home here, with the wind blowing through her hair. _He then realised that he was probably the first to sit in the drivers' seat of her precious car. She seemed to have noticed he was staring.

"You know, if you're going to drive, you'd better keep your eyes on the road." she said with a smirk. He turned back to face the road. After a few minutes, she asked him to stop, as she checked her watch.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Seiya asked curiously. Haruka ignored him. Her gaze was focused on a house across the street. It had been years since she came back to this part of town. For years she had inately avoided it, not knowing what she would see if she had drove along this street, not wanting to remember the painful memories that came along with it. As she stared blankly into the empty street, tears welled up in her eyes. She brushed them away madly: no way was she going to show Seiya any further signs of weakness.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulders. She turned around to see Seiya's face staring at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. So, he was sharper than she'd expected.

"This is where I grew up." she said nonchalantly, quickly brushing his arm off her. "That house, was where I lived when I was a kid."

Seiya drew back, taken aback by this piece of information. He had known the Outers to be reserved in revealing any information about themselves, but here she was, volunteering some form of information to him, no less.

"I was 11 when I left this place." She added.

"Why?" He asked, unsure if she was going to answer him.

"None of your business." was the curt reply. Her face was already getting less red: clearly her body was burning off the alcohol. They continued to sit in the dark until Seiya finally asked another question.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked. Haruka didn't reply immediately. She stared at the clock. _Anytime now_, she thought to herself. "There's something I have to see." Just as she spoke, a small white car drove up the road, and parked next to her. The windows were wound down.

"Kae? Is that you?" came a gentle voice. Haruka sat up immediately, peering through the window.

"Kameda?" she called out with a smile. Seiya looked even more confused than ever. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked himself.

* * *

There! Finally finished. Now, time for bed! Love you all for the comments so far! I promise I'll reply to each one in the next chapter! Love me? Flame me? Have any more ideas for me? Let me know! Everyone is welcome


	4. Kameda's Return

Hihi~ So i'm here with chapter4. Frankly i've never been so obssessed with writing, but this plot has kind of written itself many years back, so why not use it? :P

Shiho - Thanks! will try to update regularly (not that i have better things to do now that my pc crashed). :p

Dash13 - Haha glad to know I'm not alone.

Papaeleen - will do! :D

Amy Hunt - there's a secret i've planned for later chapters. :P see if you can guess what it is! :D

DISCLAIMER : Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. (If it did, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i :P) Thus far, only Kameda does, besides the plot.

* * *

_"Kae? Is that you?" came a gentle voice. Haruka sat up immediately, peering through the window._

_"Kameda?" she called out with a smile. Seiya looked even more confused than ever. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked himself._

* * *

Haruka jumped out of the passenger seat, tripping slightly on the gravel but recovering quickly. Seiya stifled a laugh.

"What? It's easier on the drivers' side." She scowled. _How come the one day when nothing is going my way, HE has to be here._

"Don't blame me. Blame our managers." Seiya gave her a evil grin. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed disturbing the blonde, especially when she had no way out. It was extremely pleasing to watch her being forced into doing things she didn't want to: a trait he thought only Michiru held over the blonde.

Haruka ignored him, which was fine with him. He had many questions roaming about his head. He watched as the driver of the other car got out. He was a full head taller than Haruka, with short blonde hair in a stylish cut. Donned in a long sleeved office shirt and jeans, he gave Haruka a momentary hug.

Seiya watched curiously from the corner of his eye, before Haruka came back. She jumped back into the car, and eyed Seiya, as though almost challenging him to ask a question. Seiya stayed quiet: he wasn't going to give the tall blonde the satisfaction of his curiosity. He watched as the car parked ahead of them, before the young man got out of his car. He got into the back seat, and shut the door.

Haruka stared at Seiya pointedly, who didn't seem to get the hint. "If you're not going to drive, then I will." She said as she leaned back on the passenger seat.

"And risk our managers murdering me? No thank you. Matsumoto looks like he could probably break me in half." He chuckled. Haruka laughed. Her laughter was strangely calming, almost like a light morning breeze. It struck Seiya: this was the first time he had heard the usually fierce blonde laugh.

"He probably could, he was a mechanic, then a wrestler, before he became a manager." Haruka said as Seiya started the engine.

"So that's why you don't argue with him." Seiya couldnt help but to ask. Haruka scowled, but nodded. "Michi's idea." she added.

"Home?" he finally asked. Haruka nodded again, and closed her eyes, letting the wind play through her hair.

Kameda shifted up behind Haruka, and whispered in her ear, "Is he your..." He started. Haruka burst out laughing. Seiya, who had heard what Kameda said, had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"Hell no." she said between breaths. "He's more like a chauffeur." She continued, her twinkling eyes staring right at Seiya, daring him to contradict her. Seiya didn't respond, but made a sharp swerve in response. Under the street lights, she could see his own royal blue eyes twinkling with the same challenge. She laughed. "If you ruin the car this time, you're paying." she muttered. Seiya, who had expected a beating for just driving her precious convertible, was surprised at her easy-going attitude.

"Don't worry _Miss_, your car is in safe hands." He said sarcastically. Haruka punched him. "Ouch! I won't be responsible for any damages to your car if you're going to hit me while I'm driving." He reminded her. Cursing under her breath, she re-adjusted herself back on her seat. Seiya laughed. He knew he was going to regret it later, but while he was driving, he had full control of the blonde.

As he continued driving, he continued to steal glances through rear-view mirror, he couldn't take his eyes of the stranger in the backseat. He continued to eye the stranger whilst driving.

"You really shouldn't stare at people like that." Haruka said. Seiya immediately averted his gaze. Haruka sighed.

"Takahashi Kameda, Vice President at Takahashi Corporations. Seiya Kou, leader of some dumb band." Haruka introduced the two.

"It's not a dumb band. We're almost as popular as you." Seiya somewhat yelled. Haruka chuckled, "The keyword there is ALMOST. Notice how THREE of you together, aren't as popular as 1 of me."

"That's just because you appeal to both genders. It's kind of cheating you know." Seiya muttered. Haruka laughed. "That's part of Matsumoto's strategy." She admitted, ruffling her already wind-swept sandy blonde hair.

* * *

Kameda eyed the two curiously. There was an odd sense of friendship between the two, something both seemed to be denying. Having worked in the corporate world for years, he had developed a keen sense of recognizing bonds among strangers, and he knew these two had a very strong, but very strange bond.

As Seiya drove up the driveway, Kameda couldn't help but admire his sister. In the years that they had been apart, she had become much more than anything their father could possibly phantom. If he had known how famous Kaede had become, perhaps the past would have happened differently.

Haruka silently gestured him into the house. Stopping for a second, she turned to Seiya, "How are you going to get home?" she asked. Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Walk I guess. My place is just 5 minutes away." Haruka nodded, and closed the door behind her, so that only she and Seiya stood outside.

"Listen -" she started, but Seiya cut her off.

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me." He laughed and turned around. "Although, the media would probably be in a frenzy if they found out the great Haruka Ten'ou brought a boy home." He said in a sing-song voice. Haruka grabbed Seiya's collar and pinned him to a wall.

"Listen and listen well, Kou." She said, her voice a dangerous whisper. "Let's attribute both our behaviors tonight to the alcohol. We're not close friends, much less acquaintances. You don't butt into my life and I sure as hell don't want to be involved in yours. Don't assume that we'll be anything more than that."

"Ah, there's the Haruka Ten'ou I recognize. Don't worry, there's nothing about your life I'd want to know anyway." He said, pushing Haruka aside. Haruka stumbled, somewhat surprised. _Since when did Seiya dare to - _

"Oh I've always dared to." He said, reading her thoughts. "I've just always beared with it because of Dumpling Head." he said, dusting his clothes off, and stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Haruka stood alone in the cold, somewhat impressed. _Looks like the Starlight has finally found himself some balls. _She allowed herself a cold laugh, before heading back in.

* * *

"Kae... it's really been too long." Kameda said as she appeared back through the doorway. They gave each other another momentary hug. Haruka took out a small bottle of alcohol, and the two sat down on the couch.

"Oniichan," she started, allowing those words to cross her mouth for the first time in 10 years. "How have you been? What happened after I left?" she asked.

"I've been great. You know how Dad is, after you left, he kind of lost it." He laughed nervously. "Don't worry though, like I said he needs me too much to do any damage to me."

"What happened?" she pressed on. She needed to know.

"Well, the next morning when he woke up he screamed for you for a good half an hour. After realizing that you weren't home, he paced - well, technically he broke everything in the living room. He believes that I have nothing to do with you running away, so he never really asked me anything." Kameda explained. "The years after that, he absorbed himself in work, and when I graduated, got me a position in Takahashi Corporation. I've been there ever since." He saw the grave look on Haruka's face and added, "Don't worry, despite how bad it sounds, I really enjoy working there."

"That's good." Haruka smiled as she crossed her legs.

"How about you? You seem to be doing great." He laughed.

"Yeah, well. After we parted Umeya flew me to Miyazaki, where I stayed for 3 years. He renamed me Haruka Ten'ou and a few years later I was discovered and brought back to Tokyo to race. Everything else, you probably could read on the Internet." She laughed.

"Yeah. Motocross and car racer, competitive runner, pianist, adopted daughter, girlfriend?" Kameda laughed at his sister's expression. "I do a lot of reading as Vice President." he explained. Haruka grinned.

"That more or less sums up everything." She laughed.

"And Seiya?" he asked.

"He's just, a work associate, emphasis on the ASS." She shrugged it off. "You're still living with him?"

"No. Dad moved out a year ago. It's just me. He's living with his new wife somewhere in Shinagawa. It's a beautiful place. Anyway, Happy Birthday, and congratulations on your last win." The two laughed, and tipped glasses.

"Your life is just as amazing as I thought it would be. I would never have believed that my baby princess Kaede would one day become THE Haruka Ten'ou." he teased. "You'll still always be Kae to me, though. Has the media never pressed on your childhood?"

"They have, but I'm virtually untraceable before 11, so... they never really bothered to look further." She explained, "Most of the time it's hard enough to find me. I'm either away on races or competitions, so it's hard enough to pin me down to ask these questions. Mostly my manager deals with everything for me." She shrugged.

"It's the same for me. I'm always out on meetings and my life is scheduled by my girlfriend and assistant." he laughed as he passed her a photograph.

"She's beautiful." Haruka smiled. Kameda threw her a knowing glance. "Don't even think about it. She's mine." He laughed lightly. Haruka stared at him, before laughing back.

"Are you still having bad dreams?" Kameda suddenly asked. Haruka nodded darkly. "It got worse recently, it's like everything's starting to come back piece by piece." Her vision blurred as tears flowed freely from her face. She was about to wipe them away, when Kameda pulled her closer.

Before she realised what was happening, Kameda had strung her arm across her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Haruka was shocked at how despite so many years apart, she still felt safe in his hands, almost as though she was still 11.

"Don't worry Kae, it'll be fine." He whispered in her ear. She nodded, and allowed herself to bury her face in his shoulder.

"Oniichan, I'm glad you came." She whispered. He nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Seiya watched through a window. He knew he would be slaughtered by the tall woman if she had caught him, but he couldn't resist.

He watched as the two of them hugged. _So... the great Haruka Ten'ou is clearly over Michiru. _He laughed to himself. He watched with fascination as they eventually separated, and continued their conversation, secretly wishing he could hear what they were talking about.

_Tonight was a real strange night_, Seiya thought to himself. Not only had Haruka opened a little of herself to him, she had acted completely different than who she had been in front of him for 3 years. It intrigued him, and it gave him a thirst to know more.

He watched till the pair had left, Haruka driving him back home, and decided to make his own way home.

_"Haruka Ten'ou... just who exactly are you under that armor of steel." _He wondered as he resigned to his thoughts while he walked home, _"And how special is this Takahashi Kameda to you that you'll drop all your defences for him?" _

Slowly recollecting his thoughts of that night, he played back the entire strange night's affairs. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He had just remembered what was bugging him since they ha first met Kameda, something he had not, at that time, dared to ask the blonde. _"Who's Kae?"_

* * *

Done! :D Chapter 5 would be about Seiya and Haruka's next meeting. :D I'm still deciding if I should speed this relationship thing up, or should I let it go on at this speed. Let me know what you think! :D


	5. The Galaxy and Her Stars

Ok! I've re-read through my previous chapters and edited some typos. :D

I think I'm officially attached to this story, I really cant stop writing! It just seems to write itself without me really having to use much.

Shiho - Ok, I intended to go slow anyways, I just didn't want it to be too boring or too lengthy. I'll take my time and see how it goes.

Amy - Haha either comment or PMs would be fine with me really I don't really mind it. I actually do like some of your ideas, some I've considered too but others' a surprise and frankly really interesting to consider. Feel free to continue guessing as it goes along :D

Ok **Disclaimer Time: Sailor Moon Doesn't Belong to Me**

* * *

_Don't you even dare think about it. _He had said. _Everything about you, belongs to me, to the Corporation. You have no thoughts, no ideas, and no control. Get that in your head the next time you think about doing something stupid._

Young Kameda and Kaede had just turned 10. In class, the teacher had asked each of them to write an essay of what they wanted their future to be.

_Look at this. Look at what your brother wrote. "I want to be a successful businessman. I want to earn money and respect. I want to make my father proud." This is what you both should have written. Instead, what did you write? "I want to be free, I want to feel the wind on my skin as I push myself to be the best I can be. I want to do something only I can do." What crap is this? _He had thrown her essay on the floor. She bit her lip. She had known her father wasn't going to like it, he never liked anything she did. But she had written the truth, just because she felt she had to.

_"It's just an essay." _Kameda had said meekly, trying to protect his sister. Their father ignored him, and continued his berating. _What's this supposed to be? Are you trying to tell the world you wish to be away from this family? Well too bad, you were born into this family and you will live as this family has decided for you, no matter how FREE you wish to be._

Young Kaede held back tears as she bit back her words. She desperately wanted to say something, but she had learnt, at a terribly young age, that words from her mouth at times like these would never end pleasantly for her.

_Remember that, you dumb child. You have no freedom. And you never will. Forget your stupid dreams and face reality._

* * *

Haruka jerked herself awake. Her emerald eyes momentarily squinted in protest at the early morning sun. Her forehead beaded with cold sweat as her hand grabbed tightly on the bedspread.

She had remembered that day very clearly. It had been the first time she had tried to self-mutilate herself, believing that if she were dead she would at least escape the tyranny of her father. However, each time Kameda had either stopped her or saved her. At first, she had really hated him for forcing her to live on, but the anger soon faded away. She knew, deep down, her brother would never let her get into too much harm if he could stop it.

Their father's tyranny was a completely different case. After 11 years, the scars stood as a reminder to her, to remind her to fight for what she wanted, to never back down, and above all, to always stay strong and trust no one. One thing Takahashi Kaede had learnt as a child, if you can't trust the family who brought you up, who allowed this pain to be bestowed on a child her age, then you could never trust anyone.

It had been a few days since her birthday, since Kameda and her had last met, and the two had exchanged numbers, but due to hectic schedules, they had not kept frequent contact.

Her phone suddenly rang, momentarily distracting her from her dark thoughts.

"Haruka speaking," she muttered in the phone.

"It's me." came the other voice. Haruka smiled. Matsumoto's voice had a warmth in them that always managed to cheer her up.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, as she dragged herself out of bed.

"Well, I'm calling to remind you. Today's February the 1st." Matsumoto said pointedly. Haruka walked out of her room, heading to the kitchen to grab herself some breakfast.

"So?" She asked.

"SO? Today's the gala dinner for the 3 Lights." Matsumoto said in a raised voice. "Did you really forget or do you really need me to drag you over there tonight?!" Haruka groaned.

"Do I REALLY have to go?" She asked, hoping for an easy way out, but knowing Matsumoto, she wasn't going to get it.

"Yes." Came the answer. _Great._ "Fine. I'll be there by 8." She said.

"Good. And Haru, no suits." He added.

"I'm not wearing a dress." She said stubbornly. _Especially not with the Lights there. _

"I'm not asking you to. It's a gala dinner, just wear something nice and, you know, fashionable." He laughed. Matsumoto had known that getting Haruka to wear a dress was not only impossible, it was a suicide mission. Besides, for her fan base and the marketing strategy that they were approaching for her, a dress wouldn't have suited it anyway.

"Slacks and shirt?" She questioned. Upon getting the stamp of approval from Matsumoto, she hung up the phone. After staring at her phone for a few seconds, she decided to text Kameda: afterall, he had made her promise 3 nights ago that if she had had any dreams of her past, she would let him know.

_Dreamt about our essay._ It was simple, but he would understand. Sighing, she continued with her everyday routine.

* * *

The Lights had had a horrible morning. Early in the morning, their manager had awoken the 3 Lights rudely, forcing them to get their preparations done. Since they would be doing a performance of their most famous song, Satoshi had eagerly dragged the 3 Lights into a rehearsal at 7am. Grumpy and barely awake, the 3 Lights had started rehearsing, before all 3 realized that they were indeed rusty after 3 years off the stage.

Practice had taken all morning, and when they had finally taken a break for lunch, they had to do a final dress fit for their outfits for the night. Satoshi had wanted them to wear matching suits, but with the 3 Lights giving him a firm No, he had settled for similar suits.

"Damn Satoshi, it's only a dinner and press conference." Seiya whined. He hated having to wake up early in the morning, much less having to work at this ungodly hours.

"Says the Light who went off-pitch on the first hour of rehearsals." Satoshi shot back, causing the Starlight to blush a deep crimson, muttering something about being too early to sing.

"You don't really want to embarrass yourself in front of Haruka, do you?" Satoshi added. Whilst Yaten and Taiki sniggered, Seiya turned an even darker shade of crimson.

"Why are you even saying that?" He stuttered. Satoshi shrugged, "I could tell you two have some er... ISSUES with each other. But you do know you two are pretty similar." He added, and watched with satisfaction, at the effect it caused on Seiya.

"I have nothing similar with that she-male." He said bluntly.

"Let's see, you both are hot-headed, stubborn, madly loyal, and both with seriously inflated egos." Yaten chimed in, counting a finger by a finger, "Then there's also this thing you both have for sarcasm, pretty women and not to mention mutual hatred for each other."

At these words, a memory of the party came back to Seiya. _I don't hate you. _She had said. _I don't particularly LIKE you, but I don't hate you._ Although she had said that, merely a few hours later, the same girl had pinned him to the wall. But even he had to admit it, he had overstepped his boundary. He had always known how secretive Haruka was about her private life, even more so than any of the other Outer Senshi. Then again, she had shared information about herself voluntarily that night, so some part of her must have thought he deserved an explanation.

"Not to mention you both are equally hard-headed and impossible to understand." Yaten had concluded.

_Impossible to understand. That about sums it up. When it came to understanding her, she was almost to decipher. She was like the wind, wild and unpredictable. One moment, she could be a typhoon, strong and willful, uncontrollable, and yet the next she could be a calming breeze, relaxed and playful. She was challenging, and she was unexpected._

"HOI! SEIYA!" Yaten had shouted. Seiya had jerked back to attention. He had not noticed that Yaten had been talking to him.

"Looks like he zoned out again." Taiki laughed, clapping his hand on the raven-haired man, and gently shaking him.

"Notice that seems to happen a lot since he drove HER home." Yaten added. Seiya instinctively grabbed Yaten by his ponytail, and pulled.

"OWWWW!" Yaten screamed in agony as Taiki laughed. Seiya laughed too, but deep down inside he knew it was true. Ever since he had stumbled upon Kameda and Haruka, he had been obssessed in trying to find out more about them. Unexpectedly, he had found himself thinking about the tall blonde at all unexpected times of the day, zoning out as he fell into his own world of mystery surrounding the blonde.

"Let's continue practicing. If we miss even 1 note, we're going to be screwed by the media." He shrugged it off, and the three continued their rehearsal.

* * *

At 8, as promised, Haruka had arrived at her destination. Parking her yellow convertible at the spot reserved for her, she got out of her car. Fashionably dressed in a nice dark blue shirt and white slacks, she climbed up the stairs to the hotel. Immediately, she was swarmed by the media.

"Ms Ten'ou, how are you related to the 3 Lights?"

"Ms Ten'ou, there are rumors of your split up with Ms Kai'ou. Is there any truth to it?"

"Ms Ten'ou, what happened the night of the accident?"

"Ms Ten'ou, was it true you were drink-driving?"

The questions kept coming. Haruka spotted Matsumoto standing off a corner, and gave him a questioning look. He nodded. So, she was supposed to answer these questions. Turning to face the cameras, she gave them a charming smile.

"Yes, it's true Michiru and I have split up. It was mutual so please stop asking me these questions. We're still good friends. The 3 Lights and I have been acquaintances for a few years now. The accident was just what it was. I was tired, it was late. And no I wasn't drinking." She winced slightly as the camera lights continued to flash. The media, glad that Haruka had finally given them some answers, pressed on further.

"How did you celebrate your 21st birthday?"

"Rumors are going on that Michiru has a new boyfriend, how does that make you feel?"

"We heard that it was Seiya that saved you. Is there some special relationship going on between you two?"

From a distance, Matsumoto could see the young blonde's eye twitch at the last question, but decided to let her handle herself: she had proven to be able to deal with these situations on her own.

"My 21st birthday was just a quiet gathering with friends, nothing flashy." She laughed, waving it off. "Yes, Michiru has a new boyfriend, we've met. I'm glad she found someone that she loves, and I've wished her all the best. I've heard they're due to be engaged soon, maybe I'll get to be the best woman?" she joked. The media laughed appreciatively. "As for Seiya," she paused, trying to figure out a way around it, "why don't you ask him. He's the one that saved me, after all."

Just at the right moment, the 3 Lights' black limousine rolled up the front entrance. Taking his opportunity, Haruka was escorted off by Matsumoto.

"Good enough for you?" she whispered to her manager.

"Perfect, as usual." He laughed. The two watched as the 3 Lights were ushered in a hurry through the main gate.

* * *

As the 3 Lights climbed up the steps, they were, too, bombarded by the media. Satoshi had waved the media off, explaining that all questions could wait for the press conference at the end of the dinner. He pushed the Lights through the entrance, when his phone rang.

"Satoshi speaking. Yes. Yes. Yes. WHAT!? No. Yes. Okay. Fine. Bye." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"Pianist had to cancel. Broken leg." Satoshi muttered to himself, trying to think of alternate arrangements. "Damn."

"We could sing with the CD." Seiya suggested.

"No. The 3 Lights' return opening song will be live." Satoshi said feverishly. "The last thing I need is the media saying that the 3 Lights cant sing live anymore."

* * *

Matsumoto stared at Haruka, who seemed to be obliviously and purposefully ignoring the conversation.

"Haru, how about -" he started, his head gesturing to the 3 Lights.

"No." Haruka said.

"But -"

"NO."

"Haru, he saved -"

"REALLY!? How many times are you going to pull this 'he saved you crap'? Seriously Matsumoto, if I do this the media's going to start thinking we're FRIENDS, or worse." Haruka shuddered at the thought.

"What's so bad about thinking you're friends?" Matsumoto asked innocently.

"Matsu, no. I'm not doing it. I'm not - " Haruka started, but it was too late.

"SATOSHI!" Matsumoto had called out loud. "Damn you." Haruka muttered.

"Damn you right back." Matsumoto whispered, as he put on his best smile and went forward to Satoshi.

"Ah Matsumoto! Nice to see you. Glad you two could make it. I'm sorry I'm really quite busy so - " Satoshi started but Matsumoto cut him off.

"No worries, I couldn't help but overhear your problem." He said with a knowing smile. "I think I have the solution."

Seiya turned towards the 2 managers. He noticed how Haruka seemed to obliviously stare at the ceiling, almost unwillingly standing there. A chill went up his spine.

"No way." He said.

"SEE! That's what I said too!" Haruka somewhat exploded. "Good! Then it's settled!" She was on the verge of walking off, when Matsumoto pulled her back.

"Satoshi, I have a suggestion. Haruka can play the piano." Satoshi's eyes momentarily lit up.

"Are you serious? Can you play Nagareboshi he?" He asked excitedly.

"It's our 1 FAMOUS song." Seiya chided. Haruka smirked. She wasn't going to let this slip past.

"Glad you remembered. I see even your pianist ran out on you. He must be sick to hell of playing that 1 song." Matsumoto laughed nervously as he prodded Haruka. Haruka sighed, resigned. "Yeah I can play it."

"Wow. A fan in the making?" Seiya continued chiding. Satoshi shot him a glare, clearly saying "Dont-irritate-your-last-hope."

"If you must know, I helped Michi rehearse during your concert."

"Haruka-san, if you could help this once, it would mean alot to us." Satoshi grabbed Haruka's arm. Haruka seemed taken aback.

"Fine. I'll do it. But after this, I don't owe you anything." She said, soft enough that only Seiya could hear. Satoshi looked at her with a confused expression, but it instantly changed, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Great! Let's get you dressed!" He said happily.

"Wait. Dressed?"

"Yeah. You're not playing the piano like that." Satoshi said, grabbing Haruka by the elbow and dragging her away, adding, "Our pianist is about your size, her outfit would probably fit you."

"Her... outfit. WAIT. I change my mind. No. No. Frigging. Way." Haruka continued to complain as she was dragged by the taller man. Matsumoto laughed. _This was going to be an interesting night after all. _He followed her, the 3 Lights taking up the rear.

"You dont think..." Yaten whispered to the other two.

"He must be mad." Taiki added.

"He's going to get murdered." Seiya murmured darkly.

"He probably will, if he's going to try getting Haruka into a dress. You guys better start looking for a new manager." Matsumoto laughed. The other 3 laughed nervously.

* * *

After 15 minutes and a lot of protesting, a quick hair and makeup change, Satoshi finally gave his stamp of approval.

"Surprisingly, it didn't take much work." Satoshi laughed as he closed the door behind him, leaving the blonde to change.

"MATSU! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" Haruka yelled from behind the door.

"Nope, you agreed to this." Matsumoto tried to hide a laugh.

"I AGREED TO PLAY. I DID NOT AGREE TO PARADE AROUND IN THIS FLIMSY ASS THING." She yelled again.

"That's not my call. It's Satoshi's show. I have no control." He laughed. "The faster you get this over with, the faster you can get back into your slacks." He added.

"Fine. FINE." Haruka said as she opened the door and stepped out.

All 5 mouths dropped.

Haruka stood at the doorway, a dark blue gown flowing along her body. The thin-strapped dress, hugged at her torso and waist, before bellowing smoothly to the ground, turning a semi-translucent shiny sheen colored as it reached her shoes, exposing the glistening heels they had forced on her feet. It looked for a moment, as though the wind were playing with the stars, glistening and shining as the wind gently played with the soft material. Her green eyes seemed to almost sparkle along with the dress. Her short blonde hair, usually left messily windswept, was perfectly blown and styled.

"I was going to put her in a wig, but - "

"HELL NO." Haruka yelled. The 3 Lights snapped out of their daze. Yeap, it was definitely Haruka in there.

"You look..." Seiya started. Haruka glared at him, daring him to tease her. "Perfect." was all he managed. Haruka sighed. She took a closer step towards Seiya, whispering in his ear so that only he could hear. "We're even."

"Let's get this over with." She sighed. Satoshi immediately started briefing the 4 of them. Matsumoto stood at a side, admiring Satoshi's work. _He should be lucky he's still alive._ Matsumoto thought to himself, impressed.

"Okay, so this is what's going to happen. Yaten and Taiki will walk up together first. They'll have a few seconds doing a guitar piece to grab some attention. Then Seiya and Haruka together. All four will take a bow together, and then Haruka heads over to the piano, and everything starts. Once everything is over, take a final bow, Haruka you come back in first, while the 3 will stay out there a little more for photography and eventually we'll open the floor to dinner. Got it?" All four nodded.

"Great. Break a leg!" He gave them 2 thumbs up and signaled for the music to start playing. As soon as all the guests took their seat, the lights dimmed and the announcer started his speech. As cued, Taiki and Yaten walked out, arm around each other's shoulder.

"Hold hands." came a whisper from behind them. Haruka and Seiya both could feel each other stiffening up. Seiya sighed, and prayed this wouldn't get him killed, and grabbed Haruka's hand. Haruka stiffened even further, but allowed Seiya to entwine his fingers with hers.

"If you break my fingers, it's your concert." She whispered. He laughed, and loosened his grip. "Your manager sucks, you know that?" She added, purposefully staring ahead. Seiya laughed. He could have sworn he saw a glint in Satoshi's eyes. _That damn Satoshi is up to no good._

On cue, the two walked up together, Seiya taking the lead. As he brought Haruka to the front, the four took a bow. He then guided Haruka over to the piano, and watched as her fingers started dancing on the keys.

The performance had begun.

* * *

At the end of the song, they took a bow, and Haruka glided offstage. The 3 Lights continued to stand on the stage as Haruka rushed off to change. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said. Seiya opened the door. Haruka was still wearing the dress, but she had removed the heels, and was sitting on the table checking her phone.

"You were amazing. Thank you." Seiya said, as he stretched forward a hand.

"What's that for?" Haruka stared at it uncertainly.

"To thank you. And..." He hesitated.

"Spit it out, Kou." she demanded.

"Well, I was hoping we could put pasts behind, start all over again. I don't want you to owe me anything, especially since you already don't like me. And you've done us a big favor tonight. So... thank you." He stretched his arm out slightly further.

Haruka eyed him for a second, before shaking his hand. "Deal. I was getting bored arguing with you anyway." She shrugged. He laughed.

"So... why are you still in the dress? I'd thought you'd want to change out of it as soon as possible."

"Ask your stupid manager. He said something about "positive image" so far and insist I stay in this for the rest of the night. So I'm basically hiding out here for as long as I can." She shrugged. "You know, it seems like every single time I get near any one of you, I'd get into some sort of trouble."

"What makes you say so?" Seiya asked.

"Lets see... the first time you came there was this whole Galaxia thing. Then there's the whole car crash incident, and now this. You know, I'd really rather get into another car crash than wear this thing." she tugged slightly at the dress. Seiya laughed.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Satoshi."

"Trust me, I'm planning it as we speak." She replied as she pulled her fringe out of her hair. Her phone rang, she took a look at the message and sighed and slipped on her heels. "Got caught. I guess I'd better go out before Matsumoto comes after me."

"Ready to be attacked by wolves?" Seiya asked, offering her an elbow. She raised an eyebrow at him. "It can't be that bad. The functions I'm asked to attend are usually quite..."

"Boring?" He added, earning a laugh from the blonde. Rearing himself to full height so he stood slightly taller than the blonde in heels. (AN: yes in my story he's taller. It doesn't work any other way. oh and older too, while we're on this topic.) "You've clearly never seen the people invited to 3 Lights' events. Prepare yourself, it's going to be a willllld night. Not to mention the press is going to completely go for this relationship angle."

Haruka smiled, and calculated her actions before taking his elbow. "They would probably do it anyway. Might as well milk it for all its' worth."

The two stepped out together, into a blaze of flashing lights.

* * *

Dinner went by relatively relaxed. Satoshi had somehow managed to get Haruka and Matsumoto seating arrangements with the 3 Lights. Yaten and Taiki, somewhat surprised at Haruka and Seiya's new attitude towards each other, couldn't help but to test the blonde.

"Sooo... did you know that Seiya's been thinking a lot about you recently?" Yaten asked. Seiya kicked him under the table.

"Ignore him." Haruka laughed. "Seiya keeps day dreaming every time you're mentioned." Yaten added. Haruka smirked.

"Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I can't kick you." She warned, but smiled. Yaten turned a light shade of pink, and busied himself with his food.

"Wow. You got Yaten to shut up. That's pretty rare." Taiki noted.

"It was either that, or threaten him with Minako." Haruka shrugged, taking a bite of food. Seiya couldn't help but to laugh, as Yaten turned even redder.

The night was going along perfectly. The dinner came and went smoothly, much to Satoshi's delight. When the press conference was due to start, Haruka and Matsumoto took it as an opportunity to take their leave. Haruka headed off to change back to her clothes, and happily walked out of the venue, with Matsumoto at her side.

"Haruka!" came Seiya's voice from behind. Haruka stopped in her tracks and allowed Seiya to catch up.

"Just wanted to thank you again. You really were great." He smiled. She didn't turn back, but walked away, calling back, "Clean slate." With a wave, the two of them were enveloped in darkness.

* * *

Exhausted after a long day's work, the three finally made it back home. Seiya tossed and turned in bed, before he finally decided his brain was far too awake for him to actually fall asleep.

Turning on his laptop, he decided to do something that had been bugging him for the past 3 days. Opening a search engine, he stared at it momentarily, wondering if he should really do what he planned to. Surely, the wind Senshi would not be happy to have her privacy invaded, and he didn't really want to get on her nerves, especially after they had called a truce. But he really needed to know.

Shrugging, he decided that there was no way the blonde would ever find out he was snooping anyway. In the search bar, he hesitated a second, before typing in _Takahashi Kameda_.

The results were nothing too interesting, mostly news on the Takahashi Corporation, a few photographs of Kameda with his father or girlfriend, Kameda at his father's 2nd wedding.

Refining the search, he keyed in _Takahashi Kameda + Haruka Ten'ou._ The search came up completely empty: not a single piece of information on the two of them together. Giving up, he keyed in one last search.

_Takahashi Kameda + Kae_.

The page loaded quickly. Seiya clicked the first link. He gasped.

* * *

HOHO! I'M LEAVING IT HERE! :D Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything, but I figure if I don't cut it here it'll be too long. :P and also because I want to leave it in suspense wahahaha. :P I'm glad I finally got Haruka and Seiya to agree to a clean slate (in a way that wouldn't be too far-fetched for them). Now... what would Seiya find? :D feel free to guess!


	6. A Meeting, Illfated

OK REALLY STARTING TO HATE MY DAD'S PC RIGHT NOW. IT REFRESHED! (at this point I must say I type my stories directly into the "copy and paste" section. refresh = GONE! BOO!)

Take 2 =.= SIGH.

* * *

Seiya stared at the page that loaded for a few minutes. His brain numbly refused to accept what he was seeing in front of him. Before he had even started the search, he had come up with a few different explanations. Perhaps a forbidden love, secret rendezvous under the eyes of the media? Afterall, the racer was a well-known lesbian, never known to date men. Or perhaps, an ex-boyfriend, hoping to rekindle the flame?

Numbly, he pressed the first link. A short article loaded. He stared blankly at the screen, coming up with different excuses for the possibility of what was before him.

_Maybe I heard wrongly._  
No you didn't and you know it, his brain said.

_Maybe I spelt Kae wrongly._  
SERIOUSLY DUDE? How many other ways are there to spell Kae?!

_Maybe Google's wrong._  
Seiya Kou, do you really believe that GOOGLE IS WRONG!?

For the article before him, was simply too impossible to phantom.

_**Takahashi Katsuma Mourns Missing Daughter**_

_Takahashi Katsuma, 50, CEO of Takahashi Corporation, spoke at a press conference on his missing daughter for the first time._

_"Kaede is always with us, and we'll never give up hope that one day she'll be found." He said on behalf of his young son, who wasn't present at the conference._

_Katsuma, whose daughter had vanished on the evening of 10th March this year, had not been found despite all the efforts put in by her father. Kaede, who is rarely seen without her older brother, would have turned 12 this coming January._

_Takahashi Kaede, affectionately known as Kae by family and friends, was last seen by her older brother Kameda. Upon the disappearance of his twin sister, Kameda has hardly been seen in public. It has been speculated that Kaede was kidnapped by a rival of the Takahashi family, and in an attempt to protect his son, Katsuma has not let his son leave his sight since._

_Kaede, who has long blonde hair and blue eyes, was last seen by the public on the afternoon of the same day, in school with classmates. If you have any information, please contact 382-352352-5._

There was a small picture accompanying the article. Katsuma, looking magnificant in a suit, holding Kameda's hand in a vice-like grip. Kameda, holding unto young Kaede's hand as the 3 posed for a family portrait for the press, Kaede hiding shyly behind her brother.

Both twins had the same light blue eyes and ash blonde hair, Kameda's hair short, while Kaede's hair cascaded in beautiful curls past her shoulders.

There was something about the photograph that intrigued Seiya to no end. Thoughts continued to fill his head as he leant back on his chair, allowing his chair to tether on the hind legs, hands behind his head, deep in thought.

_Haruka, is this really you? Are you really Takahashi Kaede? If so, what happened that night? _

Clearly, this was a story that had been forgotten over the years. Since Seiya's appearance on Earth, he had met the formidable Takahashi Katsuma once, during a press conference for the 3 Lights. As expected, Taiki had researched the man, preferring to make sure that they knew everything about him before appearing for the conference. But Taiki had obviously missed this.

Takahashi Katsuma was a man that exuded strength and viciousness, a lethal combination when it came to the business world. He had founded Takahashi Corporation, grew it from a small business to a household name. Takahashi Corporation now owned, either partially or wholly, almost all forms of media, be in broadcasting, print, advertisement or online.

He vaguely wondered if he should ask around. But he knew it would be to no avail. The Inners may be close to Haruka, but he knew that the Wind Senshi did not like to share much about herself, preferring to sit in silence as she listened and watched the rest of them.

Perhaps Michiru or one of the Outers may know something about her past, but he knew it would be pointless to ask. The Outers had always had an air of secrecy amongst them, and their leader even more so. Not only did he not know where the other 3 were or how to contact them, he knew that even if he found a way to contact them, they wouldn't tell him a thing. Afterall, the Outers worked in strict confidence, and none of them would, willingly or otherwise, betray their leader in any way.

Finally staring at the clock reading 12am, he was surprised to find himself tired. Deciding that he would not be able to accept any new information for the night, he shut off his computer. As he lay in bed, he couldn't help but to whisper to himself, _"Haruka, who exactly are you? What are you hiding? What exactly is it about your past that you're hiding?" _

* * *

Haruka jerked herself awake as teal orbs snapped open. Pissed off at her lack of control over her mind, she threw a pillow across the room, breathing heavily. If there was one thing Haruka hated, it was allowing anything to affect her as much as it did.

It was only then, did she notice her phone ringing. _Who in the name of holy hell would call at this ungodly hour. Matsumoto if that's you I'm pounding you into the ground the next time I see you. _She growled as she picked up the phone, and stared at the number. Immediately, her face lit up, and she picked up the phone.

"Hey. Did I disturb you?" came the voice. After 10 years, this voice still somehow soothed her mind, and calmed her down.

"Not at all, I usually wake up at 630 in the morning." She replied sarcastically, but laughed. He laughed along. She missed his laugh. She dragged herself out of bed, sandwiching the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's the only time I can talk to you without being overheard. I'm driving to work now, so we can chat for awhie, if you're free. How are you feeling?" He asked, unable to mask the worry that came with his voice.

"I'm fine," she said, "really." she added. "I've got way better things to do than worry about trivial things like that." She tried to laugh it off. Grabbing a fragile glass cup to fill water in, she clenched her fists a little too hard, breaking the glass in her hand over the sink. Cursing, she turned on the tap and ran her hand under it. Luckily, she only got a few scratches. "Don't worry about it." She said to the phone. But clearly, he wasn't buying it.

"Kae, I haven't talked to you in 10 years. I can't read you as well as I used to be able to. But even I know when you're lying." He replied seriously.

"Onii-chan," She allowed those words to echo for a second. It's been years since she had said those words, they sounded so foreign to her. "I'm really okay. It's just a stupid dream. It'll go away once I go jogging. It always does." She laughed. "Thanks for the concern, but your baby sister has grown alot stronger since then."

"Okay, how about this. I'll meet you for lunch. My treat, for your birthday." He suggested. She laughed.

"It's your birthday too." She couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Perfect. Then you'll buy me lunch and I'll buy you lunch." He roared with laughter. She laughed along with him. "I got to go, just drop me a message on the place and I'll meet you there around 12." He said, hanging up the phone.

Haruka laughed, smiling at her phone. Finally deciding that there was no way anyone besides Kameda and herself would know the point of the meeting in the first place, she decided what the heck. Messaging him the venue to meet, she shut her phone and threw it aside. Deciding that she would go for her morning run afterall, she cleared the sink of the remnants of glass and headed up to change into something more suited for exercise.

* * *

Five minutes later, she was standing at her doorway. The sun had not yet risen, but it didn't matter to her. The cold morning breeze welcomed her as they whipped her hair and carressed her face. This was why she loved the wind. As she filled her longs with the cold air, revitalising herself, she took off at a steady pace. She loved the morning breeze, the way it could wake her up better than any coffee could dream of, the way the wind played endlessly with her, like a long lost friend running next to her.

Running was when she did her best thinking. Admittedly, the blonde senshi had never been one to be known for her thinking or her strategy, perhaps her wit or her sarcasm. Afterall, the blonde senshi had always prefered or allowed her emotions and resolutions to take control of her actions, choosing to settle arguments with fists rather than thinking through things. That position of calculation and strategy was usually left to her aquamarine partner.

Thinking about Michiru made her smile, as she sped up, thinking back to her first memories of life as Haruka Ten'ou.

* * *

They had flown and driven, and eventually sold the car and bought another one. After a full day's travel, they arrived at Miyazaki, in a small house on a mountain. The wind was chilly despite the October weather, and Kaede stepped out, facing her new house. Umeya brought her in, closing the door behind them. He sat her on the bed, sitting down on the floor facing her, and spoke to her with the gravest of faces.

"Princess, you have to listen to me very carefully." Kaede's blue eyes turned to face him. "From now onwards, you are no longer Kaede. Kaede is gone. Kaede died when we left Tokyo. Your name from now is Haruka Ten'ou. You live with your guardian, John Sinclair. We moved from Kyoto. Understand?"

She nodded, and Umeya continued.

"You have to remember this, no matter what, you cannot act like Kaede, you cannot become Kaede. You are Haruka Ten'ou. You never lived in Tokyo, you have no siblings. Your brother risked his safety to make sure you're safe, and as long as you're safe so will he be. You have to be careful from now on. If you're exposed all of us would be in danger. Okay?"

She nodded again, and Umeya stood up, patting her on her head.

"Good girl. I need to go out to run some errands, you get some rest." said the American, leaving the young girl alone. She stared vaguely at the mirror, barely hearing him mention something about enrolling her into a school there.

_You are no longer Takahashi Kaede. You can never be Takahashi Kaede. Takahashi Kaede is dead._ Those words rang in her mind. Normally, anyone would say that Umeya was being too rough on a small kid, but she knew he had her best interest at heart. Pulling her hand through the golden locks her brother loved, she made up her mind. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the kitchen, she started hacking at her blonde locks, until all that was remained was a short tomboyish haircut. She ran her hand through it absently. It felt light: she did kind of like it. Staring at the mirror again, it was almost impossible to distinguish her from a few minutes ago. She smiled at her own handiwork. It really didn't look too bad.

* * *

Years had passed since that night, and Haruka Ten'ou was quickly growing up. She had gone to school, but she had refused to make friends. If there was one thing she learnt growing up, it was that she didn't want to make friends. Friends she could not trust, friends would, in her mind, betray her.

She forced herself to be everything that Kaede wasn't. Where Kaede was a shy, soft spoken girl, Haruka had grown to be an agressive and stubborn woman. Kaede was silent, Kaede never stood up for herself. Haruka, on the other hand, always got herself into fights for the simplest reasons, and she always walked out of it the better party. She got herself into all kinds of sports, and excelled in it. She loved the feel of the wind on her face, the way she could push herself further and further, the way nothing seemed to matter when she was running, the adrenaline in her blood. It didn't matter if it was a 100meter, or a marathon, Haruka won them all.

It was in one of these races that she had met Michiru. The aquamarine had been introduced by another racer, to her. From the first time she had laid eyes on Michiru, she knew that this was the girl that would be by her side for the rest of her life. But she wasn't mistaken, she did not love Michiru. Michiru was beautiful, and she was everything that Haruka wasn't. She completed and complemented Haruka in ways that no one else could ever do. Where Haruka was agressive, Michiru was gentle. Where Haruka was stubborn and unwavering, Michiru was understanding and elegant. They were the perfect pair.

There came a time, that running was no longer enough for the Wind Senshi. She desired speed, she needed to be faster. Taking up motorcross racing, she managed to get a license overseas, and became the youngest racer to competitively race in Japan. Being female, she was constantly mocked by her male counterparts who considered the sport a male sport, but she didn't care. It gave her unexplanable pleasure and power knowing that she would not lose to these men. She became a star in the media's eyes.

Then came her calling as a Senshi. Honestly, after all these years, she had to admit to herself, if it weren't for saving Michiru, she would have never picked up the transformation pen. But she was glad she did, because for that she found a circle of friends she could trust herself with, a reason to live, and a princess to protect.

As time flew by, days grew into months, the 2 became unseparable. But not in the way the world saw them. Even after years, they had become close friends, comrades, confidantes, and warriors-in-arms. But they were not in love, and they never were. Both parties knew that. Michiru had known from the very first day they met that Haruka had something sinister hidden in her past, and she knew it was not her place to ask. The two had taken up the identity of star-crossed lovers for the sake of their missions: the tall, proud racer with his beautiful elegant aquamarine mermaid, they were the perfect pair for the media. With their identities, they could get themselves into anywhere they wanted: the perfect cover.

Back to back, forever and always, they would protect, they would serve and they would be. Forever best friends, forever together, and forever a league apart from anyone else. That was Haruka and Michiru's relationship.

Umeya had not been impressed with the idea, but even he had to admit that Haruka had grown into the most unlikely Kaede ever. So he had given the blonde permission to return to Tokyo with Michiru, on the condition that they stay in touch. Haruka agreed, and had flown back to Tokyo.

* * *

Haruka smiled at her recollection. She had always wondered back then, what had made her trust Michiru, and not shun her just like she did the rest of the people that tried to befriend her. But now she knew better, it wasn't a coincidence. It was something bigger than that, something bigger than even she could bother to understand. A cosmic alignment of some sort, a calling perhaps? that led the two of them to each other, despite the difference in their circles.

As she slowed down enough to a walk, allowing the wind to welcome her into its arms, she checked her watch. It was 9am, she had taken longer than usual, but she felt a lot better than when she began. From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar silhouette step out of his apartment, and she couldn't help but to grin. This was too good a chance to give up.

Sprinting at full speed, she headed directly for the man. At the last second, she sidestepped.

**BAM. **Both of them crashed into each other, hard. Seiya had sidestepped at the same second.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MOVE FOR?!" She demanded as she massaged her head. Both of them were sprawled on the ground.

"I was trying to move out of the way. I tend to do that when mad women run at me. I thought I was being attacked by a crazy fan!" Seiya defended himself as he got up, dusting himself off. He watched with amusement as the blonde, sweating from her run, hair windswept, sat on the ground staring at him.

"You flatter yourself Seiya. You're not THAT famous." She muttered, grabbing her keys off the floor. Seiya stared at her, the fire in his eyes completely gone, surprise replacing it.

"What's with the stupid face." She demanded.

"You... you called me Seiya." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She growled. "Would you prefer Alienboy? Or Gayman? Or maybe just dumbass? I'm okay with either." She tried to push herself up, but fell back down on the gravel.

Seiya looked at her in amusement, clearly trying not to laugh. Finally unable to bear it, he burst out laughing. She stared at him indignantly. After a minute, he finally stopped long enough to point at her foot. Haruka, one eyebrow raised, looked in the direction of her foot. Immediately, she turned red. Her foot, had somehow, during the fall, found a hidden rabbit hole, and in the process of trying to get up she had allowed her foot to be wedged even deeper in.

In a moment of frustration, she jerked her foot and tried to get up at the same time, losing her balance and causing her to fall backwards. Seiya grabbed her waist and managed to stop her from hitting gravel.

"Careful." He barely whispered. Their faces were barely inches apart. Piercing teal eyes met midnight blue eyes as they bore into each others', words for a moment forgotten. The sun shone into her face, her eyes almost seemed to glisten.

_He's stronger than he looks._ She said to herself.

"Thanks. You're pretty light. I noticed that... during the accident." He said as he pulled both of them up to standing position. Though they were both standing, he hadn't removed his hand off her waist, and they continued to stare at each other.

"SEIYA!" came a yell from the house. The eye contact was broken as Seiya turned to look for the source of the commotion. When he had turned back, all he saw was the now disappearing back of the Wind Senshi. He smiled to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked back in.

Taiki, who had seen everything from his room window, up to the point Yaten had yelled at Seiya, smiled to himself. _Looks like things are about to get a little interesting._

* * *

Haruka reached home in record time, throwing her keys on the table and heading straight for a cold shower. She could not forget those blue eyes, filled with sincerity and concern as they stood staring at each other. Those eyes filled her mind as she splashed herself with cold water. _Damn that alien. _She cursed. She had only seen those eyes one other time, when Fighter and his comrades had stood between them and Princess Kakyuu. She had hated those eyes then: they were eyes filled with hope, love and sincerity. Things that she had long since believed weren't real.

Getting out of the shower, she allowed herself a short nap before finally getting herself ready to meet Kameda. Pulling over a sea-green shirt that matched her eyes, she hopped into her black jeans, grabbed her black jacket and stepped out into the garage.

Hopping into her beloved yellow convertible, she shook Seiya out of her head. _Why the hell are you even thinking of him!?_ She couldn't seem to place why the image of him in the driver seat of her car kept coming back to her. Shaking her head, she decided it was probably because no one, not even Michiru, had ever been allowed to even drive her precious car.

* * *

She arrived at a small cafe. She and Michiru had always come here alone years ago. It was some place that was reserved for her when she wanted a quiet place to hang out. Not that the Inners would ever come here. They would say it was too sophisticated for them. Parking neatly outside the restaurant, she headed in. Kameda was already there. Smiling, she gave him a quick hug before they ordered their food.

"So... what would my princess like today?" teased Kameda. Haruka groaned.

"Please dont ever say that again. If anyone hears you say that to me, it's going to cause a lot of problems, and not to mention ridicule." She laughed. The waitress came forward to take their order.

"Haruka-san! It's been a long time. The usual?" She asked. Haruka nodded, taking a sip of water.

"And you sir?" She enquired.

"I'll have a steak, medium well, and english tea." The waitress took down the order, and headed back to the kitchen.

"What's the usual?" He asked. Haruka shrugged, "Salmon salad, lemon tea."

The two of them continued their light conversation until the food arrived. Unknown to both of them, 2 pair of eyes watched their every move.

* * *

Taiki had just emerged from the library not far off, when he had seen Haruka's convertible along the road. Curiousity arousing him after the entire incident he had unwillingly noticed in the morning, he ducked into the cafe for a quick tea, watching them carefully from behind a pillar. He watched as Haruka and her male companion laughed and ate, and they both sat there for an hour, sipping their tea and continuing their conversation.

Deciding it was not his place to care, and reprimanding himself for even spying on the tall blonde, he paid the bail and left, thankful that no one had recognised him. Their concert was coming up soon, and the media was feeding off him and the other younger lights like sharks to blood.

* * *

A man in an impressive suit sat at the opposite end of the restaurant, thoughtfully sipping his coffee. He had watched as the blonde racer entered, hugging Kameda, and continued watching as they ordered. He had been in the business long enough to know that these two were close: their body language showed they knew each other very well.

He was worried. In the morning, he had seen Kameda smile gently when reading a message off his phone, so when Kameda had excused himself, he had taken a look at Kameda's phone, only to be surprised by the lunch plans that Kameda had obviously been excited about.

Praying for the best, he had followed Kameda to this little restaurant far away from the office, and watched as the tall blonde had come up to him, both of them smiling happily.

He had worked too hard to get Kameda exactly where he needed Kameda to be. Kameda was finally starting to look like the son he wanted, and he wasn't going to let this ruin it. Straightening his suit, he decided it was time to step between this situation before it was too late.

* * *

Haruka and Kameda were just chatting about her recent win, when a shadow appeared behind her. Kameda looked up, and his face turned pale. His eyes immediately darted to Haruka, who looked at him in confusion. Kameda seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Kameda, what a pleasant surprise." He said, his words dripping with venom. Haruka felt her blood run cold. That voice, that snide tone, she recognised it anywhere, even if it had been 10 years since she last heard it.

She spun around, hoping she was wrong. And for the first time in 10 years, she was staring face to face with Takahashi Katsuma.

* * *

HOKAY DONE! :D LALALALALA


	7. A Look Through Their Eyes

Amy - It never ceases to amaze me how you seem to follow my trend of thought, once again this chapter was written before I read your comment. :P good guessing so far. :D Great idea I must say, as usual. (even though saying it is the same as praising myself but what the heck :D)

* * *

Haruka and Kameda were just chatting about her recent win, when a shadow appeared behind her. Kameda looked up, and his face turned pale. His eyes immediately darted to Haruka, who looked at him in confusion.

Kameda seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Kameda, what a pleasant surprise." He said, his words dripping with venom. Haruka felt her blood run cold. That voice, that snide tone, she recognised it anywhere, even if it had been 10 years since she last heard it.

She spun around, hoping she was wrong. And for the first time in 10years, she was staring face to face with Takahashi Katsuma.

* * *

Haruka's blood seem to boil at the sight of seeing him. Every molecule in her body seemed to protest at her being so close to him. Gone were the days she still felt scared and small in his presence: the girl that he once tortured and threatened was no longer there. She clenched her fists, willing herself to calm down.

"Hi Dad." Kameda managed to say after a few moments of silence. "Ten'ou Haruka, I'd like you to meet my father, Takahashi Katsuma." Katsuma extended his hand, a cold smile never leaving his face. Haruka forced herself to smile as she shook her hand. She gripped his hand tightly.

"Ah. Ms Ten'ou. I've heard of your exploits on the track. Congratulations." A cold smile matched similarly narrowed cold black eyes as he stared down her. Green challenging eyes bore back at him, unwilling to back down. She had grown confident over the years, and she knew she wouldn't be recognized anyway.

"Thank you." She smiled back, an equally cold smile, as she took her seat. She lifted her tea to her lips, her hands trembling. Taking a long breath and a long sip, she tried to calm herself down. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was affecting her. Kameda gave her a soft knowing look.

"What, may I ask, does my son owe the honor of having the racing _princess_ grace a lunch with him?" He asked, pulling a chair and seating himself between them. The emphasis on the world princess did not go unnoticed by Haruka. _He hasn't changed a bit. Still as male-ego-__oriented as he used to be, if not more._

She looked at Kameda, but he seemed to have frozen. Reluctantly, she turned to face Katsuma. "He called my manager, said that he was interested in doing a campaign with me for Takahashi Corporation. We were only chatting about the possibility of the campaign and what it may bring for your corporation." Haruka said smoothly. Thankfully, after years speaking to the media (and of course as a Senshi), it had become easy for her to talk her way out of most tight spots. _I'd never thought I'd see the day I'd feel this hatred for someone other than Kou. Damn he makes Kou look like an angel fell from heaven. _She laughed at her mental image of Seiya falling on his ass.

Kameda seemed to catch on, adding, "Yeah Dad. I was going to talk to you about this at the meeting earlier today but you had another appointment. See, Haruka is the top racer in Japan. She represents everything that racing has to offer, speed, adrenaline, power, strength. Having her on the frontlines of our campaign will be profitable for Takahashi Corporations. She's the epitome of everything we have tried to offer at Takahashi Corporations."

She could sense him eyeing her, watching her every move, staring her down, calculating. She continued sipping her tea, forcing herself to ignore the gaze that she knew so well, the gaze that drove that familiar fear into her heart.

"It seems like a good idea, Kameda." Katsuma finally said, the coldness never leaving his voice. "But perhaps we should wait until after the final race next week. After all, we won't want to endorse a _loser_, now would we?"

Haruka glared at him. "Trust me, I have no intention of ever losing." She said, acid dripping in her voice. _After all these years, you're still haven't changed a bit. Why am I not surprised._

"I'm sure you don't, but we can't afford to take that chance, can we?" He continued smiling at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If I may say so," she said as she turned to face him, her voice dropping dangerously low, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me any less of a racer than any man out there. If your prejudice is with me being female, trust me, I have a lot of other places I would rather represent than a chauvinistic son-of-a-bitch like you." She smirked as the smile on his face finally fell.

Kameda was taken aback. Sure, he had known his sister had changed a lot over the past years, and yes, he was aware that the tall racer was famous for her arrogant, blunt, and somewhat cocky attitude. But watching her stand up for herself after all these years, made him swell with pride as he fought back a smile. _She's grown so much._

"Takahashi-kun," She addressed Kameda formally. "I'm sorry this meeting had to end like this. I will not represent any company that undermines my success just because I'm female. When your old fart of a father grows a brain to fit his enormously inflated egoistic head, then we'll talk about this." She stood up. Signalling the waitress to put the bill on her tab, she spun around, and left.

Once she got outside, she felt Katsuma following behind her. Tossing her wallet into her car, she turned around to face him. Katsuma grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a small alleyway beside the restaurant, so that no one would see them. Pinning her to the wall, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm, he stared down at her.

"Listen, you cocky little princess." he said, all false sweetness in his voice now gone. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kameda standing a distance away. "Just because you're the media's darling doesn't mean you're untouchable."

Haruka smirked, and continued to stare at him, not even fighting his grip.

"Dad, please, I think -" Kameda started, but was cut off by his father.

"Shut up. Stay there. I hate girls like her who think they know everything, can do everything. News flash princess, you're not untouchable, no one is." He laughed roughly as he brushed a hand across her neck. Haruka flinched, but made no other movement to resist.

"I'm going to teach this one a lesson she'll never forget. I wonder what the media is going to say when they see her in her next race, face scarred. What'dya think, princess?" He smiled, his eyes gleaming with rage. Haruka continued to watch him, unfazed.

"You know, if this is how you threaten people, I'm surprised you're still alive." she said with an air of someone talking about the weather. She was baiting him, willing him to challenge her. She allowed her emerald eyes to travel down and up, analysing their positions. "Firstly, never leave a hand unattended. Secondly, never stand this close unless you're sure your opponent can't move." She added, offering a snide grin, the very same one that, till now, was reserved only for a certain raven-haired alien.

"Trying to act tough, aren't we?" He sneered back. With one hand, he grabbed her neck, tightening his grasp as he tried to strangle her, while his other hand pushed against her mouth, predicting that she would scream. Kameda was about to step forward to intervene, but his father barked at him to stay back.

Kameda noticed Haruka's eyes, which had gone from a cocky somewhat entertained expression, to a burning fiery.

"Fun's over." She whispered. In a blink of an eye, she brought up her knees to her chest, and taking advantage of the change in weight distribution, kicked Katsuma hard in the chest. He released her in shock, falling to the ground. Haruka landed graceully on her feet, dusting her jacket as Kameda ran to his father's side.

Haruka kneeled down next to him, watching him catch his breath with mild satisfaction. "I'm sorry no one's told you, but I am untouchable. Feel free to try again whenever you're ready." She whispered darkly as she shoved him aside. Stopping momentarily, she turned to face Kameda, and mouthed, "don't worry." She gave him a warm smile before she hopped into her car, and drove off.

* * *

The Senshi had called for a meeting that weekend. It was the last meeting they would have for a month, as she would be flying off soon for her final race the next morning, and the Starlights would be starting their concert preparations.

The meeting started as usual, with Usagi and Rei arguing about something. Haruka was watching the two with a somewhat amused expression, somewhat glad that Seiya had not shown up. She had not been able to get his navy blue eyes out of her mind, and they were starting to invade her dreams. Honestly, she preferred them to the nightmares she had about her childhood, but it was a small consolation.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Checking the number, she excused herself as she made her way to the front porch.

"Haruka speaking, what -" she started, but was cut off. Matsumoto was standing in front of her house, a furious expression on his face.

"HOI!" He shouted as she walked up to him. "DID YOU REALLY BEAT UP TAKAHASHI KATSUMA?!" He yelled. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, deciding not to comment.

"What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Matsumoto took her silence for a guilty plea. He continued to scream. She watched silently as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten walked past, making their way into her house. She wondered vaguely how Usagi had managed to convince her to host the meeting, knowing fully well the young blonde had a certain control over her.

"IT'S FRIGGING TAKAHASHI KATSUMA. WHAT THE HELL!? TEN'OU!" Matsumoto continued to scream. Seiya stopped in his footsteps. Did he hear correctly?

"Hey Matsumoto! What's going on?" He asked curiously as he walked up to the tall blonde and her manager. Haruka shrugged, her hands stuffed in her pockets. She rolled her eyes to herself, and continued allowing Matsumoto to bellow at her. Taiki looked around gingerly: a small curious crowd was forming. "Perhaps we better go inside." Taiki suggested pointedly. Haruka nodded, leading the way and closing the door behind them.

The girls, who seemed surprised that Haruka's manager had appeared from thin air, made way for Matsumoto to take a seat. After drinking some tea served by Mako, he finally calmed down a little bit.

"Matsumoto-san, what brings you here?" Mamoru asked. Matsumoto glared at Haruka, who was leaning against her sofa, detached from the others, a small smile creeping up her face.

"This crazy ass woman." He said, pointing a finger at her, never taking his eyes off the tall blonde. "Beat up. Takahashi Katsuma." He said, foaming at the mouth. Some of the Inners gasped.

Seiya froze. So he had heard correctly. Seiya stole a glance at the tall blonde, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind. He was confused: nothing seemed to make any sense. He looked around at the rest, trying to decipher if they knew the significance of the name, but no one seemed to. Just like everything about the blonde, this was just 1 more mystery she had clearly kept to herself.

"Haruka-san is that true?" Usagi asked, concern undeniably flashing in her shiny blue eyes. Haruka continued trying to ignore the question.

"Of course it's true! He made a bloody police report! Look at this!" Matsumoto grabbed a file he had brought in with him, showing the police report and the bruises on Katsuma's chest. Haruka's eyes lingered over it for a second, and Seiya could have sworn he saw a smug smile creep up the blonde's face.

"Ten'ou Haruka, I swear if you continue going on like this I -" Matsumoto yelled at the amused blonde.

"What the hell? Can you relax?!" Haruka finally said. "I did NOT beat him up."

"BUT THE NEWS! THE POLICE REPORTS!" He continued shouting, pointing to the articles on the table. Minako grabbed it, and read aloud.

"Takahashi Katsuma, has filed reports of an assault charge. He was attacked by Ten'ou Haruka on the morning of..." Minako continued reading.

"Geez Haruka. I'm glad I never got on that side." Seiya chided. Haruka rolled her eyes at him.

"Matsu! Relax! Are you going to listen to an old idiot or are you going to trust me!?" She finally asked. After Matsumoto finally calmed down, Haruka continued explaining. "Takahashi Kameda met me for lunch at that restaurant. We were discussing an endorsement contract when his father Katsuma showed up. Katsuma got on my nerves, calling me a princess and all that, so I declined the offer and left. Katsuma grabbed me outside the restaurant and tried to strangle me." She finished, pulled back the turtleneck she was wearing to show him the bruises that had surfaced.

Matsumoto finally shut up. Sitting in silence for a few seconds, before he started cursing and swearing, muttering something about rich old men with nothing better to do. He got up, and forcibly attempted to drag the blonde out of her own house.

"OI MATSU! WHAT THE HELL!?" Haruka protested, but even she knew it was useless. The whole reason that Matsumoto was hired was because he couldeasily overpower the blonde.

"We are going to make a police report. Let's go." Matsumoto said, continuing to drag a very irritated Haruka out her front door.

"Do you think what she said is true?" Yaten asked once they were alone. "I mean... Haruka does have kind of a... explosive... agressive..." he added, not sure how to explain it.

"I did see her at the restaurant that day." Taiki said, shrugging.

Seiya turned to him. "You saw Kameda?" he demanded. Taiki nodded, somewhat surprised at the expression on the younger Starlight's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Seiya waved him away. He was deep in thought. Not only did it seem that Haruka was somehow related to Kamedaand Katsuma, she had also met up with them yesterday, and there seemed to have been some unfriendly issues between them. _Does she know, then? She was kidnapped so many years ago... does she know that they spent all their time looking for her? Why is she hiding it from Katsuma?_

* * *

Haruka was tired. She had just returned from a long trip at the police station. Matsumoto had insisted on writing a report on her behalf, so that she had something to backup the story. The police had taken her statement and photographed her bruises. She went along with it only because Matsumoto continued to stare at her.

She reached her house, and upon entering, was surprised to see Seiya still there, and if that didn't make things any better, he was alone.

"Hey." He said. Too tired to talk, she nodded at him, grabbed a mug of the counter and poured herself some coffee. After a few sips of the warm black liquid, she felt slightly more awake.

"Where's the rest?" She asked.

"Taiki and Yaten went to get some alcohol. Usagi and the girls went to get take-out dinner for all of us. They figured you'd be hungry when you got back." Seiya shrugged. "I was sabotaged into house-sitting till they got back."

Haruka nodded absently, thankful that Usagi had not chosen to cook. She watched Seiya as he determinedly continued to stare at the wall.

"Spit it out. You know you've been wanting to ask me ever since you heard Kameda's name." She said, leaning her elbows over the kitchen counter. Seiya looked up at her, surprised.

"Kameda... wasn't he the one..." Seiya trailed off, unsure how exactly to approach the topic. Haruka massaged her head slowly. She had expected Seiya to be able to piece the puzzle together, but honestly she had never thought he would care enough to bother.

This would take some thought to herself as she made her way to the sofa, casually sitting across from him. She took a moment to register that if this situation were to have happened a year ago, they would have been arguing by now.

"Yeah. He's the guy you met on my birthday." She answered cautiously, not sure how much she wanted to tell the Starlight. Before the Starlight could continue on, she stopped him. "How much do you know?" she asked.

Seiya bit his lip, trying to decide if he was going to admit to her that he had been snooping. "Well... I read some stuff up online. You and Kameda share the same birthday.. so..." he trailed off.

"Never thought I'd see the day the Seiya Kou would be researching me." She laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Stalker much?" Closing her eyes for a second, and finally making her decision, she started explaining.

"I'm going to tell you something, that you have to keep a secret. Understood?" He say the grave look in the blonde's eyes as she spoke, and nodded. "Kameda's my brother. My real name is Takahashi Kaede. Katsuma is my father." She sighed. She had hoped that she would never have to admit this to anyone: it was a secret she had kept for years.

"Does he know who you are?" Seiya pressed. Haruka shook her head."Kameda knows, but he wouldn't tell my father either."

"But I'm sure he misses you." Seiya said, blinking a few times, clearly not understanding something. Haruka raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. The thought of Katsuma missing her was just too hilarious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Seiya pulled out the article he had read. For some strange reason he had printed it out that night, and kept it with him ever since.

"You were kidnapped from your family years ago. Don't you - " He started, but Haruka started laughing darkly, crumpling the article and throwing it aside.

"That article was just like all the others. About how I was kidnapped, how my loving father tried everything to find me. It's all a lie, all of it. I was never kidnapped. I ran away from home. Kameda helped me. We promised we would meet back there on my 21st. That's why I was there waiting for him. Yesterday we met to catch up but my father followed him. So we pretended it was for business. He didn't recognise me." She finished, and drained her cup of the black liquid.

"But why did you -" Seiya had loads of questions he wanted to ask, but he never got a chance.

"That's enough questions for today, Alien Boy." she dismissed it with the wave of her hand. Seiya couldn't help but to laugh.

"Clearly, that run-in with me is still in your head. Where were we before my dumb brother called me?" He said, slowly sliding up to her, putting one arm tentatively around her waist.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, and she frowned. Normally, if Seiya had came towards her like that even a few weeks earlier, she would have beaten the living daylights out of him. But somehow, now it was different.

_He was different. Vaguely she questioned herself on why she was trusting the Starlight. But she couldn't help it. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. True concern and sincerity was apparent on his face. In her years as Haruka, and before that, concern was only something her brother had shown her. Admittedly, from the first time that they had met, something about the older Starlight bugged her, but it was only now that she had placed what it was._

_Sure, he was irritating and annoying. Cocky and arrogant, perhaps even a little egoistic, but he was also fiercely loyal to his princess, a strong fighter, and although she would never admit it to him, a great leader of the Starlights. But for all the things that she hated about him, what she hated most, she had realised, was his distinct ability to constantly challenge her, no matter what the scenario. It was a new experience for her. No one had ever dared to challenge or poke fun of the powerful Sailor Uranus, till he showed up._

_Perhaps it was because he was finally free from the burden of protecting his princess, that she was starting to see a more relaxed side of him. Or perhaps her own mission had blinded her from seeing the true warrior he was, because even she had to admit, if it were not for him in the last battle against Galaxia, none of them would be sitting here._

He continued moving forward, taking advantage of her unfocused state. She snapped back from her thoughts and stared at Seiya. "Getting a little bigheaded, are we?"

Seiya continued staring back at her, refusing to tear his eyes away from her beautiful teal ones. His grip tightened around her waist as he whispered softly into her ear. "I promised Usagi I would try to be nice. Figure we gotta start somewhere." The warm breath on her neck caused her to give an involuntary shudder. Seiya smirked.

"You've grown balls, Mr Kou." Haruka said mocking him. There was almost no space between them.

Seiya laughed. In that second, Haruka leant back suddenly, causing him to fall directly over her. He noticed a flash in her teal green eyes, before he realised she had rolled over and he had fallen on the ground.

_Those eyes, he had seen those eyes before. They were the same eyes he saw, blazing mad when she had found him in Michiru's room. The same cocky eyes Sailor Uranus reserved to spite him. But in all those years, he had never noticed the playful glint in her eyes, that always appeared just before she made fun of him, or just before she teased him. This was all a game to her, challenging him, intriguing him. And he sure as hell was intrigued._

"You underestimate me, Kou." She joked. He stood up, just in time to see the rest enter, hands filled with bags of food and alcohol.

* * *

They drank to her welfare for the final race, and laughed at the old times. Of how everything had started out, of the battles that they had been through, stupid things that they had done. The highlight of the entire night, of course, was when Minako had animatedly talked about how she had pretended to be Usagi to throw off the enemy's scent. Even Haruka had to laugh, remembering Minako's terrible disguise.

At the end of the night, the Inners had made their way home. Yaten and Taiki had collapsed on the couch shortly after the Inners had left, leaving Seiya and Haruka once again alone. The two were both red in the face, high from the alcohol in their system. They were talking about the first time they had met.

"Oh. While we're on the topic. Michiru and I were never together." Haruka slurred, unable to speak properly.

"So what was that punch for? A warm welcome?" Seiya laughed as he took another swig. Haruka thought about it for a moment. "General protectiveness and I really just hate aliens." She admitted, laughing. Seiya laughed too.

Haruka stood up to clear the mess, adding, "Besides, what kind of man unzips a girl's dress?"

"HEY! SHE SUGGESTED IT!" Seiya said in mock defence as he stood up to help.

"I would have at least locked the door if it were me." Haruka shrugged, dumping the empty plates into a huge trash bag.

Seiya chortled. He would have never expected, in a million years, that the two of them would be here, talking about the past like old friends, without killing each other.

As he walked over to Haruka, intending to help, he was tripped by Yaten's leg, and fell over the tall blonde, causing both of them to end up on the floor. Their faces barely inches away from each other, Seiya noticed Haruka's face seemed to have turned a darker shade of red. He smiled slyly.

Green eyes met blue as the two of them continued to stare at each others' eyes, each in their own world.

_Damn. I've never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. What's wrong with me? This is Haruka we're talking about, geez. I must be drunk._ Seiya thought to himself.

As Seiya leaned closer towards her, he felt Haruka lean further back, trying to avoid getting too close to him. Not being able to resist, he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in. Their lips met.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka woke up, her head on her sheets. _Wait. What?_ She sat up, confused. She had not remembered heading back to her room to sleep, much less pulling the sheets up.

Confused, she tried to remember what happened last night as her head throbbed. Random images came to her head. _A pair of beautiful midnight blue eyes staring at her. Soft warm lips against hers, gentle but yet dominating._

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_ she couldn't help but to wonder. _Damn that alien._

She got out of bed, hair in a mess as she headed to the kitchen. What she saw in the kitchen confused her to no end.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, sitting in her kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Morning." They said. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Seiya. Taking his brothers' attention to their food as an opportunity, he looked up at her, and gave her a wink.

Growling softly, she walked behind the kitchen, and took the opportunity to kick Seiya's chair from underneath him.

"Guess the powerful Sailor Uranus isn't exactly a morning person." Yaten commented. Haruka glared at him, and a second later, Yaten found himself on the floor.

Haruka turned her gaze to Taiki, who merely shrugged. "I happen to like sitting on my chair." and continued with his meal.

Haruka shook her head. "Do I even want to know what you three are doing here?" She asked.

"Apparently, we're your escorts to the airport." Yaten said, rubbing his head. Haruka choked on the bread she was chewing.

"Usagi's idea!" Yaten added, raising his hands in surrender. Seiya got up from the floor and put his arm around the tall blonde. He felt Haruka stiffen up, and couldn't help but to smile. Ignoring Yaten's confused blabbers at the situation, he whispered into Haruka's ear, "Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?"

Haruka turned to stare at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. Then slowly, as an idea popped up into her head, a knowing smile crept up to her face. "You're dead, Alien Boy." she mouthed back, allowing herself a smirk as she turned around on her heel and headed upstairs to pack.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Yaten asked, one eyebrow raised. Seiya laughed, ruffling his own hair, refusing to answer the shorter Light. Taiki continued attacking his food, pausing to add, "Good luck bro, you're going to need all the luck you can get."

Yaten stared between Taiki and Seiya, a confused expression turning into exasperation. Something was going on...

"Don't think so hard, squirt. Your head may explode." Seiya joked as he continued with his breakfast. But his thoughts were back last night, with a beautiful blonde trapped in his arms, her kiss soft and sweet.

* * *

Okay! I made a minor detour off Kameda but I just had to get this thing between Haruka and Seiya going. :D


	8. Stars and Hearts Collide

Haha! Because I'm inspired I shall do something I have never done thus far: a double chappie in one day. :) i just got my laptop back, so here goes everything!

Amy - good guess, I'd say you're half right where it's going. :D

* * *

Flashes of light momentarily stunned her, like fireworks exploding in her face. She winced as her coach and team carried her unto the podium, as the Japanese national anthem blared in the background. Fans from all around her, male and female alike, cheered her on as flowers were thrown towards her.

She continued grinning, a signature smile of hers: just the perfect level of cockiness, yet confident. Unsure exactly where the cameras were pointing, but by now trained to know that they were everywhere, she finally felt her feet touch the podium as her team deposited her on top.

As the announcement confirmed her win, a bottle of champagne was sprayed over the team, as the team celebrated. Haruka couldn't help but to laugh along with her crew: they had been with her for years, and she trusted them with the one thing she never trusted anyone else with: her precious car. Every single vehicle she owned was carefully modified and scrutinized by her crew and herself, and all repairs were to be done by their trusted hands only.

Haruka grabbed a champagne bottle, and aiming it at Matsumoto, sprayed him in the face with champagne. The serious look on Matsumoto's face was enough to make her laugh. Growling, he launched himself at her, as she weaved in and out of her cheering crew. This was one of the reasons why she enjoyed racing: everything else was a solo dream, something only she could do. But this win wasn't just hers. It belonged to her crew, her managers, her coaches, everyone, and she enjoyed herself in disturbing her crew.

* * *

Katsuma slammed his fist into his oak table. His assistant behind him jumped. He was furious. There were two things that Takahashi Katsuma simply could not stand, being proven wrong, and to be treated as a fool. And this girl grinning back at the camera, those green eyes that seemed to stare straight into him, challenging him, had done both in one occasion.

Kameda sat slightly behind his father, luckily too, because he was grinning from ear to ear with pride. If only she knew exactly what she was doing to Katsuma, the strings she was tugging, she would have been overjoyed.

"Ms Ten'ou, how does it feel to win the Grand Prix?" asked the interviewer, shoving the microphone to Haruka. The camera panned to a close-up of her face.

"Awesome. My team did a great job." She laughed happily.

"What do you have to say to all your haters out there?" The interviewer continued asking.

Haruka's smile widened. "Screw you." she laughed again. "To everyone that said I couldn't do it because I was female, to everyone that never believed me, and to those that thought I would fail. Screw you." She tipped her hat in a mock bow, her green eyes blazing.

Katsuma threw his wine glass at the television, which shattered. He knew he was being called out, he knew she was talking to him, challenging him, sending him a message. Her words still rang in his ears. _You can't touch me._

"We'll see, _Ms Ten'ou_. Maybe I can't, but I'll find someone who can. Money makes the world go around, princess." He muttered to himself, a dark smile appearing momentarily on his face. To Kameda, he said, "Get her on the phone. Offer her the deal. I don't care how much it takes, do it."

Kameda frowned. His father was clearly up to something. He was never one to put down his pride for anything, not even his business. But he wasn't going to challenge his father. Deep down, he was glad just to be able to be around his sister, to understand her and get to know her better. And this time, he knew he didn't have to fear for her: Haruka was no one's punching bag.

* * *

Haruka was glad to be on Japan soil again, despite her love for the race. Picking up her small luggage, she dragged it to the entrance of the airport. A dark blue sports car sat a few lots away from where she stood. A way too familiar dark blue convertible.

Raising one eyebrow, she approached the vehicle. Behind the wheel was a dark haired man, shades covering what she knew were the most penetrating midnight blue eyes, ponytail blowing gently in the wind. He was wearing a well-tailored suit, black with white trimmings, a simple silver ring on his middle finger. She shook her head, pulling her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Haru! You need a ride? I know you'll never leave your precious car in the airport carpark." Shouted a member of her crew. Haruka turned around, and waved back. "No need, I'll be fine!" She called back, jerking her head towards the car behind her.

As she got into the car next to Seiya, he tipped down his shades, and said, voice dripping with innocent sarcasm, "Haru?"

She frowned. "Shut up, I can't control what they call me. And don't you even think about calling me Haru."

"I would never think about doing anything like that." Seiya said in mock surprise. "Besides, Haru doesn't suit you." He concluded as he revved up the engine and sped off. Haruka decided not to comment: she just exited from a 7hour flight and she was exhausted. She would have to face the media tomorrow, but for tonight, she could rest.

The two drove in silence, a strange awkwardness wedged in between them.

"Congratulations." Seiya finally said. Haruka laughed, staring at the young Starlight. He seemed completely at home in his own car, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other leaning casually against the door, his ponytail whipping around behind him

"Thanks." She said, tilting her head back, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to completely carrass her face.

"It's not really a fair race, though. I mean, with you being the Senshi of the Wind and everything, speed is kind of your thing, isn't it?" Seiya added playfully.

"True. It's impossible to beat me." She agreed, her fingers entwined with her bangs as the wind continued to play with her already windswept hair.

"That's something I don't really get. The Inner Senshi and the Outer Senshi seem so different. You have the Inners, who are supposed to be the soldiers of... you know... love, water, wood, fire and all that, but they're not that... enveloped in their abilities relating to those things. But then you see the Outers, each distinct element seems to envelope them, become them."

Haruka opened her eyes, surprised that Seiya had noticed it, but she allowed him to go on.

"I mean, not to insult them or anything, but they don't seem very well-woven with their elements."

Haruka laughed. "That's just cos you're looking at it all wrongly." Seiya momentarily turned towards her, confused, before turning his eyes back on the road.

"Our connection to our planets is not elemental, nor is it ability-related. It's more of a characteristic trait. Look at it this way, you have the love-struck Minako, the quiet and serene Ami, the strong and wilful Mako, fiery Rei, and Usagi, forever protective, forever watchful, always revolving her life around Mamoru. These are characteristics marked by their guardian planets. But like you say, that's where the difference lies. In the past, there was a very clear break between the Inner Senshi and the Outers.

The Inners were sworn to protect the princess from threats within the Silver Millenium, while the Outers were exactly that, protecting the system against Outer threats. The reason why us Outers are more well-intuned with our planets is just that: we were created to be stronger, more powerful, standing as lone guardians, a first line of defence against any outside threat. Our mission was simple: protect the Solar System and the princess at any cost." Haruka explained. "Of course, we didn't know that when we were reborn on Earth. We were given our old memories after we reawoken, and were able to sense disturbances, unlike the Inner Senshi. And our mission here remains the same as it always was."

Seiya nodded. "So that's why you hated us so much."

"Part of the job description." She shrugged. "Honestly, I would have liked you a little more if you didn't constantly flirt with our princess."

"Is that jealousy?" Seiya asked, half curious, half joking.

"In your dreams, alien boy. Like I said, my mission is to protect the princess, and I take it very seriously. In my eyes, all I saw was you trying to confuse our princess and ruin a future that we had worked hard to protect. Notice I never really had any qualms with Yaten or Taiki."

"That's true." The two shared a small laugh before Haruka finally brought up something she had been wondering for a little while.

"Are you really a girl or a guy?" Haruka finally asked. Seiya slammed on the breaks, stopping suddenly. "KOU! Man you don't have to get so sensitive about it." Haruka sat up. But when she turned to look at the raven-haired man, she realised he was clutching his stomach, doubling over in laughter. Haruka raised an eyebrow at him, and crossed her hands across her chest.

Finally, Seiya managed to stop laughing, and continued driving, still sniggering softly.

"What!?" Haruka finally asked, exasperated.

"It's just... I never expected you to ask that. Usagi maybe, Minako definitely. But you... I just never thought you'd care either way."

"I don't." Haruka admitted. "But seeing as _you_ kissed me, I think I deserve to know." She said crossly.

Seiya was taken aback, not only was the blonde verbally admitting they kissed, she had seemed okay with it.

"Well..." he thought about it a little. "Both I guess? This is a little hard to explain. I was born male. Our Senshi abilities were bestowed on us, we weren't born with it like you are."

"Must be nice, transforming into the opposite sex. Horny bastards." Haruka mumbled. Seiya looked at her curiously. Was she actually pouting?

"Not really. Er..." He scratched his head absently, trying to find a proper way to explain it. "The female thing, is just a disguise. You see, back at home we're kind of bodyguards, protectors of Princess Kakyuu. It was a threat to her if our identities were exposed, so we were disguised in such a way. And for the record, it actually sucks. It feels like part of well... my manhood, disappears. I mean, I like the female anatomy as much as the next guy, but just not on myself. And you have no idea how strange it is to see each other in female form. It's kind of creepy." Seiya admitted. Haruka laughed. "You know, I was kind of grossed out when I first saw you guys transform. It's just WEIRD." she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you gotta admit it's a better disguise than yours. I'm surprised no one ever figured out who you guys were." Seiya rested his head on his hand as he reached a stop light.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are. But no complaints here, I'd probably die of embarassment if anyone figured it out." She said, shaking her head feverishly.

As the light continued to flash red, Seiya took this opportunity to grab the blonde, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his tongue licking her lips gently. Haruka froze.

"Don't fight it." Seiya whispered, his lips barely moving. His arms entwined themselves behind her neck pulling her towards him. Then he felt it. Her hands, slowly at first, hesitating, gently brushing past his shoulders and resting behind his neck, a finger slowly twirling his ponytail. He smiled, pulling her in further, unbuckling her seatbelt as he guided her over to him. Glad that he had stopped on the side nearest to the pavement, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her warmth as she sat sideways on his lap.

As they separated, green eyes met dark blue ones. He smiled at her, his arms still snugly wrapped around her waist. She blinked a few times, before a light red tint appeared on her cheeks.

On the roof of a building, a man stood in the shadows, videographing everything that he had just seen.

Unknown to the both of them, the two continued their drive back to her home.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka woke up annoyed. Someone was ringing the doorbell, refusing to stop. She pulled on a shirt and shorts. There was clearly a commotion outside.

She grabbed her phone, which was vibrating happily. Deciding she didn't want to be bothered by her phone in the morning, she left it on her bed, and headed down for breakfast.

As she poured herself a cup of tea, she sat at her kitchen, starting to get really pissed off at the insistant ringing. _Damn I know I won, can't they wait another.. 2 hours!? _she mumbled to herself as she made her to her couch, leaning against it, completely ignoring the doorbell. _They'll go away eventually._

It was then did she notice her communication device ringing. Wide awake and still highly annoyed, she flipped it open. "Uranus speaking."

"NOIEHOIHNPAN IEHGPNAEPONGE!" Or at least that's what it sounded like to her. The Inners were all talking at the same time.

"CALM DOWN!" She roared. God, what a morning.

Then she heard, a small tap on her glass window. It was Seiya. Confused, she pushed open the glass window so he could climb in.

"What the hell?" She asked irritably, "Can't you use the door!?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the door's pretty blocked with the media." Seiya said, ploping himself on the couch next to her. Haruka sighed. "I know, my phone won't stop ringing, the doorbell wont stop ringing, and the girls are speaking in a weird alien language. You know what, you talk to them. Maybe you can understand them, Alien Boy." She teased, as she got up and poured him a second cup of coffee. He shut the communication device, and pulled her over to him.

"Erm.. there's something you should know." He said, pulling out the newspaper. She eyed him suspiciously, before focusing on the article in her hands. Within seconds, she exploded.

On the front page, was a picture of the two of them, clearly taken from last night, in each other's arms.

"Great. Just great." She mumbled. Seiya laughed. He grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her back to him. "It's not that bad." He said.

Suddenly, from outside, there was a yell. "OI HARU! OPEN THE DOOR ITS ME!" Haruka jumped up. Opening the door just enough for her manager to squeeze in, she shut the door behind him quickly.

"Finally. I've been trying to get you all morning. Oh Hi Seiya." He stared at the blonde, then at the raven-haired superstar. "So I'm guessing the media is right for once?" he asked pointedly.

Haruka blushed, and Seiya draped an arm across her shoulder, leaning against the couch comfortably.

"You seem awfully happy about this." Haruka said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I must say this is the first time word got out so fast. HEY I'M A STAR WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!" Seiya defended as his phone started to ring. He glanced at it. "Satoshi's on his way."

"Great. Just awesome. YOU DO REALISE I HATE THE MEDIA GETTING INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE, RIGHT!?" She yelled at the two.

"Are you admitting that I'm a part of your personal life?" He asked, his voice a teasing whisper. Haruka shoved him and crossed her arms across her chest. Seiya laughed, and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his. When they separated, Matsumoto chuckled.

"Shut up." Haruka said, her face still completely red.

Within minutes, Satoshi arrived, entering through the open window as Seiya instructed. The four sat down together, Seiya with one arm wrapped somewhat comfortably around Haruka's waist, and got down to business.

"Well... not to make an obvious point, you two have DEFINITELY grabbed any and every media spotlight available." Satoshi said. Haruka stared at him, daggers in her eyes.

"It's kind of your fault, you know that?" She said, referring to the way he had marketed them at the gala a month back. Satoshi laughed heartily, waving it off.

"Anyway, we have to decide what we're going to do about it."

"I'm not denying it." Seiya said immediately. Haruka blushed, but she returned a small silent nod.

"Ok. Geez I wasn't even going to suggest that. Anyway, first things first. Haru, you got the press conference later today. They're probably going to bombard you on this entire thing. You think you can handle it, or do you wanna just push back the conference." Matsumoto asked. Haruka eyed him suspiciously, since when was Matsumoto so understanding? She sighed, and shook her head.

"No point delaying it. Might as well settle it once and for all."

"Ok 2nd order of business. You two will probably be in the media limelight for a very long time, so be careful of what you say, when you say it, how you say things, and how you act. Any little thing could provoke the media into a direction neither of us wants." Satoshi said seriously.

"Damn Satoshi, you're taking the fun out of a budding relationship." Seiya teased. Haruka laughed.

"I'm okay with telling the media, but you're telling the guys." She said, poking Seiya in the shoulder. "It's your fault afterall."

"You have no problem talking to the media, but you can't tell your friends?" Seiya asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. The media won't laugh. I can't imagine their faces. Oh god." Haruka said, burying her face in her palm. Seiya laughed. Trust the blonde to be worried about her image at a time like this. Seiya leant forward to kiss Haruka on the forehead. "Don't worry, we'll handle it a step at a time, together." He said. She nodded mutely, her hands reaching for his, entwining her fingers in his for comfort.

"Seiya, on your end, you have 2 media conferences coming up. They'll probably stress this thing too, so you beware. Especially in your case, with your reputation." Satoshi added pointedly.

"What reputation?" Seiya asked innocently.

"Whether you choose to admit it or not, you have a playboy reputation amongst your fans." Satoshi explained. Haruka couldn't stop herself. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Seiya asked indignantly.

"That's exactly the same impression I had of you in the first place." Haruka said, mocking him. "For all I know, I could be another one of your -" she started to say, but was cut off.

Seiya lunged at her, pushing her on the floor, kissing her strongly. He felt her gasp in shock, before returning his passion, one arm snaking around his waist, the other finding her way to his locks, her tongue licking his lips playfully. When they both broke apart for air, Seiya said, "Don't ever even think like that. Okay? I don't ever want to feel like that. You're way too special for that." She smiled and nodded, pulling herself off the ground.

"Matsumoto, do you think we need to have a conference just for this?" Satoshi enquired, coughing to remind the couple they were still there. Matsumoto laughed. "There's no way you're getting this hardass to appear in front of the media to talk about her relationships." He pointed at Haruka, who scowled.

"I don't think it's necessary to tell the media what they've already guessed for the past half a day." She muttered under her breath. Seiya couldn't help but to be sympathetic to her situation. He, on one hand, had been used to the media, having to deal with them for his princess back at their homeland, and dealing with them since he first arrived on Earth.

"You two are going to be the media darlings of the century." Matsumoto noted. "That makes our jobs, that much harder." He winked at Satoshi, who laughed. Haruka stuck out her tongue at Matsumoto, throwing a pillow at him.

"Save the pillow fight for your boyfriend, Haru." Matsumoto said sternly. Haruka growled, and pounced on Matsumoto, yelling incoherently at him. Matsumoto easily defended himself, laughing. "As long as you don't do that to the media, you'll be fine." He said. The four laughed.

"Okay, next thing. Haru, there's one thing I wanted your opinion before we go ahead." He ransacked his bag for a moment, before he pulled out a contract.

Takahashi Corporations was printed in bold on the front.

"Are you kidding me, Matsu?" She said, as she pulled the contract over to study it.

"No. Takahashi Kameda called last night, wanting to discuss a contract with me for a campaign. They seemed very eager to have you, but considering the previous issue, I don't know - " Matsumoto said. Haruka leant against Seiya, deep in thought as Seiya gently took the contract from her and browsed through it.

_What exactly do you want? Doesn't matter. If you want to play this game, I'll play with you. Just to prove I can, just to prove I'm better in everyway that you'll ever imagine._

"I'm okay with it." She said, shrugging. "Press coverage is press coverage."

"Haruka, you sure about this?" Seiya said, his voice full of worry. Haruka pulled Seiya closer. Whispering into his ear, she said, "My father will do anything it takes to get what he wants. Right now, he wants Haruka. I know he's up to something, but whatever it is, I can handle it. Don't worry, I'm untouchable, remember?" She winked as she gave him a reassuring hug. Seiya nodded.

"Okay, then I'll set up a meeting for tomorrow."

* * *

"Dad, her manager just called. The meeting's tomorrow." Kameda informed.

"Ok. Prepare the documents." His father instructed, not looking up from the paper. As Kameda took his leave, Katsuma lay the paper carefully on the table, the front page with Haruka and Seiya splashed all over it.

"You're not untouchable anymore, princess." He smiled as shadows enveloped his face.

* * *

AN: Okay, clearly I'm not the best at writing lovey dovey parts. I'm trying hard!


	9. Katsuma's Plan

Thanks for the responses so far! :) here's to all of you, for those who are still reading, for keeping the anime alive. :D

OMG I JUST NOTICED, IN THE VERY FIRST EP THAT HARUKA APPEARED IN, she walked into a small mechanic shop. Guess what the shop's name was called? KAMEDA MOTORS. I swear I did not know this LOL. I was re-watching it to get some inspiration :D

* * *

Haruka sat at the back of a small limousine, her legs crossed, fingers tapping absently against the window. Matsumoto had insisted, back when they had first hired him, that for all events she would be allowed to drive her own vehicle, except in the case of a press conference. Haruka had argued back and clearly lost. She had always felt uncomfortable, getting into any vehicle when she wasn't behind the wheel.

As the rolled up to the venue, Haruka looked out the tinted windows. The media had already completely assembled, all clambering to put their first spin on the racer's new life development. She sighed heavily.

"Ready to be eaten by wolves? You know they're not going to let you go with your normal bullshit, right?" Matsumoto laughed as he got out of the car.

"Bullshit my ass. Those are top quality media-standard answers." She mumbled, more to herself than Matsumoto, as she followed him out of the car.

Immediately, she was dazzled by a frenzy of flashing lights. _There seems to be more of them than usual._ She thought to herself as she made her way to the table already prepared for her. Taking a moment to straighten her semi-formal button shirt, she took a seat next to her coach. Matsumoto took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for making your way here today. Let's get straight to it. Shall we begin with the questions?" Matsumoto introduced as he spoke into the microphone in front of him. He gestured generically to the crowd. Hands rose up in the air.

"Ms Ten'ou, how does it feel like to finally finish the competition?"

"It feels great. I love to race, but at least now I can take a break before hitting the tracks again." She answered. _I've said this way too many times._

"Mr Keisuke, when will the next race begin?" Someone asked her coach.

"Her next big race is the Asia Motorcross Grand Prix, which begins in July. We'll probably begin training and modifying her bike in June, but till then she'll be off the tracks." Her coach replied.

"Ms Ten'ou, what will you be planning to do in the meantime? We have information that you'll be endorsing a company, is that true?"

"That's still in the works, but if it does go through she will be endorsing them for a year. However, because of confidentiality agreements, we cannot disclose which company until the contract has been signed." Matsumoto asked for the blonde. A few of the media nodded and took notes.

"Ms Ten'ou, I think what everyone really wants to ask, is regarding your relationship with Mr Seiya Kou of the 3 Lights." The room suddenly went silent: everyone was clearly waiting for her to say something.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be fair to Mr Kou if these questions were to be answered without his presence, now would it?" Matsumoto said with a grin, his eyes sideways at Haruka. Haruka's eyes narrowed: clearly Matsumoto had planned this with Satoshi without her knowledge. "Ladies and gentlemen, Seiya Kou."

Seiya walked out from behind the stage, a charismatic smile on his face. He waved and winked at the crowd, before taking a seat between Haruka and her manager. He slung one arm comfortably on Haruka's seat. Haruka rolled her eyes. Matsumoto once again gestured the crowd to continue the questions.

"Ms Ten'ou, Mr Kou, we are aware that the two of you tend to travel in same circles for years. Has your relationship evolved from that?"

Seiya glanced at Haruka, who glanced back at him, both of them reflecting a blank stare. Then, without warning, both of them started laughing.

"With this? For years? No way." Haruka said in between breaths.

"Actually, we've been enemies for the most part of our relationship." Seiya admitted, scratching his head. The media laughed appreciatively.

"So when did the two of you actually get together? Was it recent? Valentine's Day just went past. Perhaps..?"

"I guess you can say that." Seiya replied, but neglected to give them any more information. Haruka stayed silent.

"It must be pretty tough, keeping a relationship despite both your schedules."

"Well, we've managed to meet up for years, despite being enemies. I'm sure it can't be that tough. We'll see how it goes." Haruka shrugged nonchalantly, absentmindedly ruffling her hair. Seiya chuckled.

"Mr Kou, what would you say is your favourite thing about Ms Ten'ou?"

"Her wit and sarcasm." he said immediately. Then he laughed, "Just kidding. I love those things, but on top of that I love the way she is able to speak her mind, her resolve for the things she wants, and the fact that she's not afraid of anything."

"Then Ms. Ten'ou, what about you?"

Haruka sighed. "If you really must know, he's stupidly daring but yet able to stand his ground." The crowd laughed again.

Matsumoto sighed, his head in his hands. _They are definitely not your average couple. _

An hour later, the interview was finally concluded, and the 4 of them took their leave. Matsumoto thanked Seiya for showing up, before dragging Haruka back into the limousine. They were heading to Takahashi Corporation.

* * *

Seiya had just arrived home, when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, Seiya speaking."

"Hi Seiya, it's me, Kameda. I'm not sure if you remember me, but - " Seiya was taken aback, but managed to answer the phone.

"Kameda-san, I remember. Is anything the matter?"

"Frankly, I have a favor to ask of you." Kameda started. "It's a little embarrassing, but I thought maybe you could help me."

"I'll try my best." Seiya promised.

"Well you see, erm... how much did Haruka tell you about me?" He asked.

"I know her real name is Kaede, I know you're her twin, and Katsuma's her father."

"Ah that's great." Kameda sighed in relief. "That makes it a lot simpler. You see, I'm actually getting married in 2 days. I wish that Haruka could be there, but I can't exactly invite her without my Dad suspecting anything. Then my fiancee mentioned the possibility of having a band there to perform as we enter. So then I had this idea that I could hire the Lights as my band for the night, then the three of you could bring your dates. I know it's kind of last minute but -"

"I think it's a great idea. Hang on, let me check with my brothers." Seiya said, covering the mouth piece.

"OI YATEN! TAIKI!" He shouted. The two came running down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?!" Yaten shouted. Seiya then realised that he was going to have some trouble explaining the situation.

"Well... A friend of mine has invited us to perform at his wedding in 2 days." Seiya said, trying to explain further.

"Who exactly is... your friend." Yaten asked, his lime green eyes narrowing.

"Takahashi Kameda."

"The son of the media tycoon?" Taiki asked. Seiya nodded. "It'll definitely help our image to appear." he added thoughtfully.

"That's what I thought too!" Seiya said, and happily returned to his call. "Kameda? Yea, we'll do it."

"That's great! I'll send you the information. Thanks a lot!" Kameda said gratefully and hung up the phone.

"Isn't he also the son of the guy your _girlfriend_ nearly killed?" Yaten asked, not taking his eyes off Seiya. Seiya blushed at the word, but managed to reply, "Yeah. Oh and by the way, we're REQUIRED to bring dates." He said as ran upstairs, dialling Haruka's number as he did so.

"Is it just me, or do we seem to be getting in more trouble just because they're together?" Yaten asked bitterly. Taiki nodded absentmindedly. _As long as he's happy. _

* * *

2 days later, Seiya drove up to Haruka's apartment in his blue convertible. Haruka stepped out of her apartment, and he felt his jaws drop.

Though she wasn't wearing a dress, there was something different in the way she was dressed. Skinny jeans wrapped snugly around her slender endless legs, a long jacket over a black top, scarf tied loosely around her neck, ankle boots wrapped around her feet.

He knew the blonde had always preferred pants to skirts, but he had never really noticed the way her clothes seemed to to exude a different kind of feminity, sophisticated and effortless. Now that he thought back about it, she never showed any signs of awkwardness. Even when she was forced into gowns, or when she was prancing around in her Senshi uniform, she was always confident, always effortless, always self-assured.

"What?" Haruka asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Seiya said, shaking his head. "You look, different, that's all."

"You don't exactly expect me to show up at a wedding in a suit, do you? I might outshine you." Haruka teased, her eyes twinkling.

"Not a chance." Seiya laughed. Haruka had to agree. Although she would never admit it, Seiya did look well dressed, in a black shirt and pants, with his dark blue jacket thrown in the backseat. They shared a short kiss, before Seiya drove off.

"Where's the other two?" She asked.

"They've gone to pick up their dates." Seiya said. Haruka laughed. They both knew very well who Taiki was bringing, but the very idea of Yaten bringing a date was fairly hilarious.

"Where is the midget going to find a date shorter than he is?" Haruka asked aloud. Seiya laughed.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel, Seiya was dragged away by his brothers to set up for the concert. Alone, Haruka decided to head off in search for the groom.

Knocking on his door, she pushed it open. Kameda was lying on his bed, not noticing that she had entered the room. She was about to call out to him when, suddenly, he sat up, grabbing a pillow from next to him, and flung it across the room.

"Hey you." Haruka said, stepping out.

"Hey!" He said, smiling for the first time since she had stepped in.

"Pre-wedding jitters?" She asked. He laughed. Haruka looked at him.

"You never could really hide anything from me. That's never changed." She said as she sat down next to him.

"That's true." He agreed. "Maybe that's why I wanted you here with me."

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's just that... I don't think she's the right woman." Kameda said in a whisper.

"What makes you think so? She's your secretary right? You must have liked her enough to hire her."

"Dad hired her. He thinks she's good for me. And she is, good I mean. She's beautiful, kind, understanding, confident in what she's doing. She's perfect, but just not for me." Kameda explained.

"What do you mean?" Haruka said, confused.

"Well... look at it this way. You and Seiya are completely different. You two bicker a lot, fight a lot, but I can tell you two really care for each other. There's just some chemistry between the two of you that's amazing. Now me and Mai are just the opposite. We complement each other perfectly. But we don't have chemistry with each other. I don't want to marry someone I don't love, and regret it for the rest of my life. I want to spend my life with someone special."

"Onii-chan, I don't know her, so I can't say anything. But you must have loved her enough to be sitting here, or you would have walked out a long time ago. You wouldn't be sitting here, wearing the suit if you didn't believe that at some point she was the one." Haruka said kindly. "I know you well enough to know you doubt everything and you worry too much, but I'm telling you, I can see the look in your eye when you talk about her. Now, let's get you out there before she starts worrying. A brides' worst nightmare is that her groom would run out on her." She said as she gently straightened his shirt and rebuttoned it.

"I'll be right there, cheering you on, every step of the way. So stop worrying about it." She said as she gave her brother a brief hug.

* * *

Haruka watched the performance from her seat. Ami and Minako were both there as well, the first in a modest gown of silky blue, and the latter in a sexy gold dress that matched her hair. Haruka was somewhat glad that Ami was sitting nearer to her: she didn't really want to be bombarded by questions from the blonde about her relationship with Seiya.

As the performance came to an end, the 3 Lights headed back to their seats just as the bride and groom stood up to have their first dance. Haruka smiled. She was truly glad she had been able to witness her brother's wedding. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Katsuma standing not far off, dancing with what she could only assume was his wife. Suddenly, Seiya grabbed her by the arm, and led her to the dance floor.

"Confident, aren't we?" She whispered in his ear, but leaned her head on his shoulders. He placed his hand gently on her waist, and led her smoothly across the dance floor. As they went past Katsuma and his wife, she could almost swear that she saw a glint in his eye, a glint that she knew well enough. When the song ended, Seiya and her, headed over to Kameda to congratulate them.

"Haruka, Seiya, thank you for coming. The performance was great." Kameda said, shaking Seiya's hands. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Mai."

The beautiful lady with a long sheet of black hair and shining sapphire eyes, smiled. "Pleased to meet you, I'm a fan."

"That makes two of us." Seiya laughed. Haruka poked him in the ribs.

"Ignore him." She said to the couple, ruffling her hair. "He thinks everyone should be a fan." The four laughed.

"Well they should!" Seiya said, defending himself as the blonde hit him again. Then, she frowned when she saw Katsuma approaching them.

"It's finally official. Treat her well, son." said Katsuma, giving his son a smile that never reached his cold eyes.

"I will." Kameda said, squeezing his wife's hand affectionately.

"Mr Kou, if you would meet me at the end of the night, we'll handle the fees." Katsuma said. Seiya nodded.

"Ms Ten'ou, I look forward to working with you." He said, as he took his leave. Haruka muttered a curse under her breath that only Seiya could hear.

"I'll leave you two alone, we have some mingling to do." Kameda said, winking at Haruka and Seiya, before the newly weds took their leave. As Haruka and Seiya were left alone, Haruka pulled Seiya aside gently.

"Be careful of my father. He's up to something." She whispered gravely.

"Come on, I may not exactly be your match but I can easily take on some old man." Seiya waved it off. "Or do you really think I'm that incompetent?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself. But you're don't know what my father's capable of." Haruka said as he dragged her back on the dance floor.

"Relax, worrywart. I'm just collecting money." Seiya said as he continued to lead the blonde across the dance floor. Haruka softly leant her head against his shoulder as the two danced the night away.

At the end of the night, Haruka was tired. She had drank too much, and the dancing was starting to take its toll. Not wanting to make her wait for him, Seiya had asked one of his brothers to drop her off on their way home. Surprisingly, Yaten had volunteered immediately. Upon the brothers' suspicious glare, he admitted sheepishly that he didn't wish to spend too much time with Minako.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you." Haruka mumbled as Seiya supported her. "I don't trust his driving."

"Still just as blunt as normal. Are you sure she's drunk?" Yaten asked.

"Ruka, I don't know how long it'll take. You head back and get some rest first." Seiya said. Haruka nodded, and allowed Seiya to lead her to Yaten's car.

"Ok I change my mind. She must be drunk. She didn't fight back." Yaten said, somewhat dumbfounded.

* * *

"Mr Takahashi?" Seiya said, knocking the door.

"Have a seat, Mr Kou. There's something I wish to discuss with you." He watched as Seiya lowered himself into a seat opposite him.

"There's something I wish to talk to you about. It's about Haruka." He watched with pleasure as Seiya stiffened. _I was right to choose him. His body language gives everything away._

"Yes?" Seiya enquired.

"I have a proposition. Your coorporation for my silence."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Who do you think I am? I know that Haruka's my missing daughter Kae. Why do you think I made Kameda hire her despite what she did to me." Katsuma smirked, never taking his cold eyes off Seiya's.

"How did you - " Seiya started, but Katsuma cut him off.

"When I grabbed her wrists that day I noticed scars on her wrists. Now what kind of father would I be if I didn't realise she had the same scars as my missing daughter? Now, stop asking me stupid questions. I'm here to offer you a deal. If you coorporate with me, I will keep my knowledge of her identity a secret, and I will continue to leave her life alone as I have done thus far."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"You see, in my family everything is about control. I've kept Kameda on a tight leash all these years, making every decision for him. And Kameda has allowed me to do all these things. Kaede, or as you know her Haruka, on the other hand, has grown to be even more untamed than she ever was. So what I'm offering you is for her good, yours and mine. Everyone wins."

"Which is..."

"I want you to disappear from her life. Announce it to the media, do whatever it takes. If you do that, I'll keep her secret."

"And what if I refuse?" He asked pointedly. Katsuma threw a set of photographs on the desk. Seiya picked them up, and flipped through them. Each one showed a picture of Haruka. Some of them were with Usagi and the other girls, some were with him, and some with her crew and manager.

"Even if she can protect herself, which I'm sure you think she can, do you think she's going to be able to protect everyone around her? I have enough money to do whatever I want, even if it means hiring someone to do the dirty work for me. Now Mr Kou, what will you do?" Katsuma asked as he rested his chin on his entwined fingers, watching the young Starlight.

_If I disappear, she's going to hate me for life. But if I do that, at least I can protect her, even if I can never be with her, at least I know she'll be safe. If I talk to her about it, she'll definitely say I'm being stupid, that she'll find a way. But he's right about one thing. As stubborn as she is, she'll never admit it, but even she can't protect everyone. And knowing her, she'll blame herself if someone around her got hurt on her behalf._

Katsuma smiled: Seiya's answer had already been written on his face before he opened his mouth. But he waited for it anyway.

"Fine. You have a deal. But you promise, not to hurt Ruka or any of her friends. If you do, I'll personally come back slaughter you with my own bare hands, no matter what it takes." Seiya said, his fists clenched tightly.

"I knew you'd choose that option. You're a smart boy, Seiya." He said. Seiya stood up, and left the office in a huff.

"Now, Kaede, what are you going to do after I slowly pull everything that you consider important out from under you? I've told you many times when you were a kid: I control you. I control everything there is about you. You made the mistake of meeting Kameda. If you had never missed him, if you had just disappeared, you would have gotten away with it." Katsuma said to himself as the door swung shut behind Seiya.

* * *

AN: Wow this turned out longer than I expected. :D DUMDUMDUMDUMMMM.


	10. Broken, Mended

Seiya sat alone in the middle of a park, wondering how he was going to break the news to the blonde. _If I told her in her face, she'd probably beat me up._ He knew the blonde was never one to give up, and if he didn't play the part perfectly, everything was going to go out of control. Especially with the media on their backs, he couldn't afford to risk the blonde doing anything crazy.

Finally, he decided on a plan. _She's going to be broken, _he thought to himself, but he had known that was the only way to chase the blonde away from him. Sighing, he took out his phone and made a midnight call. _I'm going to regret this tomorrow, so I'd better do this now._

* * *

The next morning, Haruka had woken up for her usual early run. Humming to herself as she sprinted down the usual track, she was about to jog past Seiya's house, when something caught her eye. Seiya's car was humming in the driveway. _That's strange, he's usually not up early this morning._ Haruka thought about it for a second. Deciding that she wasn't going to snoop, she continued her jog. But as she turned around the corner, her heart stopped.

In what he clearly thought was a dark inconspicuous corner, was Seiya and a beautiful blonde woman, both seemingly happy in each others' arms. Haruka felt her blood boil as she started seeing red. As their mouths moved closer to each other, Haruka watched from a distance, her slender fingers balled into fists, clenched by her side. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed a nearby rock the size of a phone, and hurled it at them. Standing there only a second longer for him to realise who had thrown the rock at them, she sprinted off in the opposite direction.

She continued running, her teeth grit tightly, her mind whirring. Without noticing where she was going, she slammed right into Yaten's car as he turned into his own driveway.

For a second, she seemed to float, feeling the wind as it brushed gently around her body. Then, a murderous pain shot through her body, as she rolled over the hood, across the roof, and with a resounding thud, landed on the gravel, sliding a distance before stopping.

"Oh god." Yaten and Taiki rushed out of the car as they reached the blonde. Taiki tried to help her up, but she pushed him coldly aside.

"Don't touch me." she growled in a low voice. _I don't want any part of him near me. _Her head was spinning, and she was starting to see white and red spots as she forced herself to sit up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Yaten asked. She was clearly not okay. Her skin was torn in several places, and she was bleeding badly. They watched her, helpless, as she struggled to get back on her feet. Once she had wobbled to her foot, her first sight was Seiya, with a shocked expression on his face. She turned around to hobble away, but collapsed almost immediately.

Yaten and Taiki stood behind her, grabbing her arms when she fell backwards. She pushed them away roughly, and with the help of the wall next to her, managed to get back on her feet. Her head was spinning, and she knew it was a matter of time before she blacked out.

Then she saw her. The woman she had seen earlier, with long flowing sandy blonde hair. She had not recognised her in the shadows, but now she knew who it was. It was one of Seiya's actress friends, whom she had seen before, but never met. She watched, her body seizing up momentarily in pain, as Seiya turned around, gave the woman a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, before she walked off the other way.

Seiya then stuffed his hands into his pockets wordlessly, and walked over to them.

"Let's bring her inside. She looks ready to collapse." Yaten said worriedly as he tried to help Haruka. But in Haruka's mind, it was just her and him. She scanned his face, the same uncaring face that he had given her for years. There was no emotion in his midnight blue eyes: the spark that she loved was gone.

Suddenly, all the pain she felt disappeared, replaced by burning rage. With a sudden spurt of strength, she launched herself at Seiya, fists drawn.

"What the hell?!" Yaten screamed as he grabbed Haruka. Blinded by rage, she spun around, ready to attack Yaten for with-holding her, but the sudden movement throwing her off balance. Her body finally gave in to her head, and she collapsed.

* * *

The 3 Lights carried her back into their home, and laid her down as Taiki began attempting to help her with her wounds.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Yaten teased. Seiya glared at him darkly before finally shrugging.

"Or something." He replied, sitting at the far corner of the sofa.

Almost as though she had heard his voice, she stirred. She winced slightly as she forced herself to get up. Taking a second to confirm her surroundings, she forcibly pushed Taiki off her arm.

"Relax. We're just trying to help."

"I don't need help from any stupid bigheaded aliens." She said in a dark whisper as she tried to stand up.

"What's wrong with you today, got up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Yaten tried to tease her, hoping to ease up the tension.

"Why don't you ask your dear brother what he's been up to at the weeeee hours of the morning." She replied acidly, never taking her eyes off Seiya. It took Seiya all his willpower not to get up from his corner of the sofa. Her beautiful green eyes had narrowed, a poisonous green that he had never seen before.

The brothers turned around to stare at Seiya.

"I was with Misa." He said in a neutral voice, shrugging.

"MISA!? Isn't she the one that's always had the hots for you? Slinging her arm around you and all that. Why the hell would you be seeing her?" Yaten asked, shocked.

"Apparently, they have a habit of doing more than just arm-slinging these days. Maybe lip-slinging?" Haruka whispered, her teeth grit, her fists clenched.

"What can I say? You don't exactly expect me, Seiya Kou, mega playboy, to - " He started, but before he even finished his sentence. Haruka had lunged at him, fists raised. Before he had time to defend himself, Haruka had landed a strong fist into his gut. Yaten and Taiki immediately jumped forward, pulling the tall blonde off their brother.

With Taiki grabbing her waist and Yaten grabbing her by the shoulders, they managed to temporarily immobilise the blonde.

"So that's what it all was? Everything was just a damn game to you, isn't it?" She finally asked. Her voice was getting softer and softer by the moment.

"Pretty much. Like you said, I love a challenge. You were the ultimate challenge. Who would have thought, the proud racer, would actually fall for my tricks? Despite whatever you try to portray, you're still just another normal girl." Seiya said, giving her a smirk. Haruka struggled to free herself from Yaten and Taiki. Seiya stood up, rubbing his gut as he made his way to the blonde.

"What the hell Seiya! What are you saying?" Yaten screamed. Seiya and Haruka ignored him. As far as the both of them were concerned, they were fighting in a world of their own.

"Look Kou, be glad your brothers are here. If not I'll make sure they'll be reading your orbituary here tomorrow. I don't care if I'm injured, I still am more than enough a match for you." She said as she continued to struggle.

Seiya leaned towards her, his hands resting against the couch on either side of her, and then whispered into her ear, so that only she could hear him. "Did you think, for a second, that I would really go for someone like you? Truth be told, the only thing you had going for you was your blonde hair."

_That's it._ Haruka thought to herself. Blinded by rage, she grabbed Yaten's arm and pushed it off her roughly. Gutting Taiki with her elbow, she freed herself. Once free, she grabbed Seiya's collar. The room was starting to spin again.

Dragging Seiya across the room and slamming him into a wall, she watched as his eyes widened with shock. With lightning speed, she buried her knee into his stomach, before her palm came crashing into his nose. Before he had time to recover, she pulled him up by the collar again, so her face and his were centimeters apart.

"Go home, Kou. If you know what's good for you, you and your brothers should go back to your _Princess_. If you let me see you again, I swear - "

"You swear what? Your princess has clearly told us both to be friendly to each other. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out all this damage was done by you?" Seiya coughed through the blood. Haruka's lip curled as she released him.

"I'm pretty sure you're FRIENDLY enough for the both of us." Haruka snarled. "I don't know how Koneko-chan ever convinced me to trust you."

"Haruka, wait!" Taiki called after her. Haruka glanced over at the tall brunette.

"I have nothing against you, Taiki, or Yaten. If either one of you come near me again when it's completely unnecessary..." she let her sentence trail off. Without looking back, she stormed out of the house, walking as quickly as her pounding head would take her.

Once out of earshot of the blonde, Seiya crumbled against the couch. _That went fairly well._ He said, but deep inside, he was just as broken on the outside and inside. _Trust her to not shed a tear in front of me._ He said as he thought back. He had seen something in her eyes that scared him. She had hated him years ago, that was for certain, but nothing was comparable to the look he had given him just now. The look she had given him, was dripping of poison, pure white hatred.

He was aware his brothers were watching him carefully.

"Seiya Kou what the hell was that for? Are you TRYING TO DIE?!" Yaten finally burst. Seiya shook his head, finally allowing his tears to flow.

"I had no choice." He finally admitted. Taiki and Yaten shared a confused look, but allowed him to go on.

"It's to keep her safe. I can't really explain the full details to you, but basically the gist of it was that in order to keep her safe, I had to do it."

"You know she's going to really hate you." Taiki finally spoke up.

"I know. That's the point. I had to make her hate me, to never want to see me, or I'll never be able to keep her safe." Seiya said, not caring that his blood was mingling with his tears. Taiki handed him a towel, which he accepted gratefully.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Nothing. She goes back to hating me, and we go back to our music, and continue to live our lives like it was before we became an item." He said bitterly.

* * *

Back home, Haruka flung her keys across the room as she lay on the couch. She would not let herself cry for someone like him, and yet she knew she was close to tears. _I should never have trusted him. You know better than that. You knew you could never trust anyone. _

She thought back to the first time they had met, both as Haruka and Seiya and Uranus and Fighter. In both times, she had attacked him. _I should have murdered him when I had the chance. _She thought bitterly. As darkness started to set in, she lay her head to rest on the armrest of the couch, and let the pain engulf her.

* * *

The next day, Usagi had called all 10 of them for an urgent meeting. Luna had informed them of a strange force that she had sensed a few days earlier. She had narrowed the area into 2 buildings, and had suggested that they split into 2 teams to check it out, as both buildings were pretty far away. Naturally, the Inners had followed Usagi to one building, leaving Haruka with the Starlights.

Uranus walked off haughtily in front of the Starlights. It was at moments like this that she felt alone. In her mind, her only partner and team were the Outer Senshi and Michiru, whom were all not present. But she didn't blame them: they all had their own businesses to deal with, and had agreed that unless a new threat appeared, they wouldn't be needed back in Tokyo.

She absentmindedly grabbed her shoulder. The wounds still stung, but she was used to the pain. The pain in her heart, however, didn't seem to go away. And it didn't make things any better that Seiya was just a few steps behind her.

Fighter, on the other hand, couldn't help staring at the blonde before her. It had been awhile since she had seen the blonde in her Uranian form, and she had never once had to work with her in this situation.

"Look, can you guys put your issues aside and just work together while we have to." Maker finally said, trying to break the ice.

"I'll put my issues aside if the shemale stops staring at me." Uranus replied without turning around. Then she stopped. _The wind is uneasy._ There was something here. Immediately, she sprinted forward. _The further away from him the better._

"HOI!" Fighter called out, but the tall Senshi had already disappeared. They ran after her. _Damn, she's fast._

They finally reached Uranus, who had stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Fighter asked.

"Are you blind?" Uranus replied coldly, nodding her head towards the end of the room. A creature with long tentacles and pulsating head stood in a corner, glowing in various colors.

"What the heck is that?" Healer yelled. The creature seemed to have heard her. Turning around, it attacked, using its tentacles to grab at the Senshi. All 4 nimbly jumped away.

"Watch out, it's fast." Fighter yelled out to the other 3. All she received was a cold stare from Uranus.

"However fast it is, it can't outrun me." Uranus said as she jumped towards the creature.

**WORLD SHAKING! **Uranus yelled as she sent a ball of yellow energy towards the creature. The creature simply swallowed it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled in frustration.

**SERIOUS STAR LASER!** Fighter shouted. The monster opened its jaw, and shot back Uranus' world shaking back at Fighter. Fighter managed to dodge it.

"Healer, call the rest and inform them of this. We'll hold it off."

"What's the matter, can't handle it on your own? You can stay back, I'll deal with this." Uranus said as she jumped forward to take on the creature. Fighter sighed. Was it just her or was Uranus more reckless then she usually would be?

While she was in her trend of thought, the creature shot out another burst of spikes. Just before she was about to get hit, Uranus pushed her out of the way. One of the spikes embedded itself into her thigh.

"Damn. Can you stop standing there like a moron. If you don't want to fight get out of the way. I swear I won't help you again." said Uranus as she pulled out the spike, wincing. She pulled out her sword and jumped back into battle.

Just as Uranus was sent flying into a brick wall, a familiar voice reached her ears: a voice she knew all too well.

**DEEP SUBMERGE! **Uranus looked up. There was no mistaking that voice and that aquamarine hair. The sweet smell of roses lingered just long enough for her to smile.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus said, pulling herself up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ara, is that what you ask your partner after being apart for so long?" Neptune teased as she grabbed a hold of Uranus' hand.

"Now now, don't say that. You're the one that left me behind." Uranus smiled, the first smile that Fighter had seen since then.

"You're the one that wanted to stay behind." Neptune pointed out.

"Someone had to look after the princess. Now, we can continue this conversation later. Let's deal with this first." Uranus smiled, and the two jumped forward to attack.

Seiya was impressed. This wasn't the first time she had seen the 2 Outer Senshi working together, but even after all these years, they were still in sync, still a perfect combo. She watched, as the two seemed to almost be telepathically communicating, each aware of the other's thoughts and actions, and easily managed to subdue the creature.

"Thank you." Maker said gratefully. "It was too fast for us to handle."

"No worries. Speed is her specialty." Neptune laughed, pointing at the tall Senshi. Uranus scowled, but didn't say a word.

"Neptune, let's go. Our work is done." She said coldly. Neptune nodded, tossing her beautiful aquamarine hair, before walking off with Uranus, side by side.

* * *

"Ruka, what's going on? I thought you and Seiya..." Michiru started, getting into the vehicle as Haruka started the car.

"There isn't any me and Seiya." Haruka said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stepped on the gas. Michiru laughed melodiously. "My my Ruka, calm yourself down. We don't have secrets from each other, right?" Michiru teased as she grabbed the blonde's hands.

"Of course not, you already know everything there is to know about Ten'ou Haruka." Haruka smiled at the aquamarine mermaid. _Just not everything about Kaede._

"Good, so tell me what happened." Michiru said kindly. Haruka sighed. She pulled the car over at the beach and the both got out. As they stared into the sunset, Haruka told Michiru about everything that happened. Once or twice, she saw the aquamarine maiden frowning.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that." Michiru said.

"I can't believe I once thought he was special." Haruka replied in a stonic voice. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka winced. Startled, Michiru pulled back Haruka's sleeves, to reveal fresh wounds from the accident a day ago.

"Don't worry about it." Haruka said, gently grabbing Michiru's arms in her own. "I just got into a small accident." Michiru laughed as the two of them gazed off into the sunset.

_This is how everything is supposed to be like. Michiru and I, the perfect pair, back together. Seiya and his misfit of aliens doing whatever. _

"Let's go home." Michiru said. Haruka nodded. "Yeah." _No matter what I say, she knows. That's the one thing about Michiru and I. She knows everything without me having to say anything. _

Michiru watched the blonde from the corner of her eyes. _You're still thinking about it. _She thought to herself. She had been called back by Taiki that the couple were having problems. Taiki had briefly told Michiru what Seiya told him. _I know I should be telling her that he's doing it to protect her. But maybe for once it'll be good for her to be protected for a change. Afterall, if the future deems it will work out, nothing will tear them apart._

"Michi... I'm glad you're back." Haruka said. Michiru smiled.

* * *

Katsuma smiled to himself. Phase 1 had worked out especially well. Time for Phase 2. _That stupid boy actually thought I was going to leave her in peace. He must be flaming mad._ He laughed to himself as he picked up the phone. "Mikage? Remember what we talked about? Go ahead."

"And the target?"

"Ten'ou Haruka, blonde hair, green eyes. I'll send you the details."

"Roger."

He hung up, and laughed. _I will always get the final say, Kaede. Don't forget that._

* * *

Okay, i've reached the important part. =.= I'm sorry for the little snippet of Sailor Senshis in there. It plays a small part in the whole thing. :) It's not an AU fic after all.


	11. An Evil, Unveilling

Hello! Here I am again! Next chapter! Thanks for the comments so far. The story's reaching it's climax soon! I can't believe I've written 11 chapters and I havent even reached the twist! =.=" I'm sorry for anyone who thinks that Haruka should be a little more upset about the breakup and all, but I just can't get myself to write anything about Haruka bumming around because of a breakup. She seems stronger than that. Also, I'm sorry if the past few chapters have been a little moody and not-so-funny (I'm assuming the previous chapters were funnier =x). It'll get better soon, I promise!

Amy Hunt - I can't stop replaying Haruka's scenes over and over again. It's actually giving me a lot of inspiration I smell a 2nd fic coming up, but I'm trying hard to finish this first, in case I end up confusing storylines. :) About Kae's mother, I haven't worked out if she's going to be a part of it at all or not. The reason for the fighting scene was because I needed Michiru to enter somehow. You're completely right about Kameda though. :P I'm trying to make the characters as realisitic as possible. :D I think you can catch the series online :)

AmaraBerry - Mikage is... hmm. sort of both? :D he's a shadow for now but he'll become more obvious in later chapters (probably chapter 12 or 13).

* * *

_A dark haired shadow sat, waiting for the right moment. He wanted to know everything about the blonde: her habits, her actions, the way she reacted to things. He was a perfectionist, and he wasn't going to take action until he was sure that everything was going the way he wanted it to be. He watched as the blonde known as Haruka dropped her aquamarine partner off, before driving off again._

* * *

Seiya stood, rooted to the spot. He had known this was going to happen: the dark glares and the one-sided, unreasonable comments. The things he had said yesterday still rang in his ears. He knew she was never going to forgive him: it took her that much to drop her pride and admit that she never hated him in the first place, and giving him a chance, just to be proven that he was exactly who she thought he was. She would hate him, he was sure, for everything he said, for allowing herself to trust him and show him her vulnurability.

But yet, he saw something in her eyes that he couldn't place. Aside from the all famous glares he had been by now used to receiving from the blonde, there was something else in her eyes that he didn't understand. The hatred was there, burning brightly as it used to, perhaps even a little more than usual. But there was also something else, something soulless about her eyes, that made them seem somewhat empty and unfocused.

"Seiya, let's go." Taiki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seiya nodded. _I'm sorry Ruka, I'm doing all of this to keep you safe. I hope one day you'll understand._

* * *

Haruka parked her car in the garage. But she didn't get out of her seat. Her eyes glistened momentarily before she hastily wiped them away. _No. You're not going to shed any tears for someone like him. He's affected you enough, treating you like a fool and making fun of you. Don't let him still control you._

But she didn't want to go back in. Everything about him, every single thing that was good and proper about him, happened in that house. Everything in the house screamed for him, reminding her, mocking her, that was stupid enough to trust someone like him.

_You've always known the type of alien he was. You chose to trust him. It was bad insight on your part. So what if he saved your princess? At a certain point, he loved her. It was never the planet he was saving. It was always the princess._

Furious at herself for allowing her mind to continue even thinking about him, she got out of her car, locking it behind her. Heading straight to her room as quickly as she could without glancing at her living room, she locked the door behind her, and allowed her pain to once again engulf her.

* * *

The next few days, all the papers were spotting the same story: that the famous couple had broken up. There were all sorts of speculations, but none of them even remotely closed to the truth. Seiya read each and every article. It was the only thing that served as a reminder that it was all real: that for a measly week or so, he finally had everything he wanted.

He hadn't seen the blonde since their battle. He missed her dearly, but he knew there was no way she would want to be seen with him: she had made that perfectly clear.

He had asked Taiki to make a call to Michiru and Usagi, to ask about the wellbeing of the blonde, but even the aquahaired mermaid hadn't seen the blonde since the battle. Worried, he tried to shake it off. _She'll be fine. _He thought to himself, more to convince himself than anything.

Trying to put everything aside and focus on the upcoming concert in less than a month, he couldn't get the blonde off his mind. Even as he sang, the words seemed meaningless: they had been previously written for his princess, but recently whenever he sang that song, the blonde's image had appeared subconsciously in his mind. And even now, as much as he tried to, he couldn't forget her. _There's no point in trying to hold on to her. She's going to hate you for everything. She'll never forgive you. Just your luck, Seiya. Every girl you ever wanted has always been out of your grasp. First Usagi, who is now married, and now Haruka, who hates your guts. _

* * *

Haruka jerked out of bed. Her dreams were getting stranger and stranger. It was always the same dream: a stranger hidden somewhere, always just out of range. Each time, it was the same. She would run after the shadow, but never able to catch up to him. Then, a loud explosion, before everything turned fiery red, and then black.

_Is it a premonition?_ she wondered. _The wind has been restless lately. Is this what is to come? A giant explosion taking away the whole of Tokyo. How do we stop it? _She made a point to talk to Michiru when the mermaid was free. Perhaps her mirror could help.

She glanced around, unwilling to get out of bed. _Is this what I've become? Hiding in my room like some dumb teenager. Damn you Kou. _She berated herself, trying to convince her unyielding body to get out of bed. When she finally stood up, she collapsed on the floor. That was when she realised the spike had caused more damage than she initially thought. Haruka had been used to injuries, what with her dangerous lifestyle in her choice of sport and as Sailor Uranus, but the one thing she hated was to injure her legs. They made running, jumping, or moving around a hassle: something the blonde couldn't stand.

She threw herself into the shower. Turning off the water heater, she gritted her teeth, and jumped into a cold shower. The cold water, which she used to hate, seemed to welcome her, awakening her senses and body as it ran down her skin. As it washed over her healing wounds, she winced, but managed to finish her shower quickly.

After getting out of the shower, she grabbed some bandages off her shelf, and using one hand and her mouth, started to bandage her wounds. It wasn't a perfect job, but it did the trick. Nothing seemed too serious: they would heal themselves in a matter of days, and she'd be as good as new, just like always. Pulling on some shorts and a sweater, she slung a towel around her neck.

The doorbell rang. She ignored it. She was in no mood for visitors. She had been hiding from the media for days: so she suspected that they had already heard the news. Then her phone rang. She looked at the number, before finally picking up.

"Hey you." came the voice. Her heart immediately lightened a little.

"Oniichan. You're back from your honeymoon?"

"Kae, open the door. I'm downstairs." He said.

"Give me a minute." She replied, as she limped downstairs. Quickly making sure that he was alone, she opened the door and let her brother in. They shared a brief hug.

"What happened?" He asked, staring at her self bandaged wounds.

"Accident. Wasn't looking where I was running." She admitted half-heartedly. Kameda led her over to the couch, and helped her to redress some of the trickier wounds. Haruka smiled at him gratefully.

"For someone who gets into so many accidents, you're sure a horrible first-aider." He laughed. Haruka frowned. "There's only that much I can do. Anyway, why are you here?"

Now it was Kameda's turn to frown as he gave his younger twin a sweeping look. She looked horrible: her wounds were red and she looked sick. But what worried him most, wasn't her physical state. It was her mental state. Her eyes had dimmed, the playful spark had vanished, leaving an emptiness in its wake. She stared blankly at him, emotionless, expressionless, waiting for him to say something. "You know exactly why I'm here. I heard about you and Seiya. Are you okay?" Haruka simply nodded.

"What happened?" Kameda pressed. Haruka sighed. She turned around to look at Kameda. His friendly blue eyes seemed to calm her down slightly as she smiled at him. "It's no big deal. We just didn't work out." She shrugged. There was no way she was going to admit, even to Kameda, what Seiya said. _Why I'm still protecting his name, I don't know. _

"How was your honeymoon?" Haruka asked, trying to change the topic.

"Don't start with me Kae. I can see it in your eyes. You had the same look in your eyes that I only saw when you were a kid. You haven't changed that much. Talk to me, Kae." He raised a hand to Haruka's chin, lifting her face up. "You were never good at keeping anything from me."

"I..." Haruka sighed. "I caught him with someone else. He admitted everything was just a challenge to him, that I was nothing more than just something else he wanted to conquer. And I stupidly believed he was different."

Kameda frowned. This didn't sound like the Seiya he met. Since the moment he met them, he knew there was some form of chemistry between the two. And at his wedding, they both seemed genuinely happy. Seiya, without a doubt, loved her dearly. Something wasn't right.

"When did you find this out?" He asked.

"The day after your wedding." Haruka mumbled as she leant back against the sofa. Kameda was even more confused. The day of the wedding, the two had seemed the perfect couple, dancing away happily in each others' arms.

"What happened after you guys left?" he asked. Haruka shrugged again. Closing her eyes, she said, "Nothing. I was feeling a little too drunk, so he got Yaten to drop me off while he settled the bill with Katsuma."

_Katsuma._ The word cut Kameda like a knife. In the years he had known his father, he had known his father was ruthless when it came to things that he wanted. If his father had something to do with this, surely, he had something up his sleeve. The older man had never forgived Haruka for the assault.

"What are you doing here, anyway. Won't Katsuma be curious if he finds out you're here?" Haruka asked. Kameda laughed. "It's okay. He sent me, actually. The final copy of the contract has been settled, he asked me to get it signed." He handed a folder to Haruka, who opened it up and read through it quickly. Everything seemed to be in order. 1 year contract and endorsement deal. Taking a pen off the table, she quickly signed it and returned it to him. Kameda put it aside, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it." He gave her a warm smile. But deep inside, he was worried.

Ever since he had found out his sister was the Ten'ou Haruka, he had read up everything he could about her. The blonde was not only known for her charisma, but also for her strength, her lack of concern for anything unimportant to her, but also her playfulness for flirting. But yet, the Haruka in front of him was a completely different story. It was almost as though he had gone back in the past. Right now, right at this moment, she seemed more like Kaede than Haruka.

She was clearly distraught, but somehow managed to keep an air of elegance around her, something that would probably trick any media or normal acquaintence into thinking that she was fine. But he knew better.

Afterall, underneath that strong mask, was still his baby sister. The same girl that would have allowed anything to happen to herself, just to make sure her brother was safe. The same girl that refused to cry in front of her father, only when they were alone. The same girl who had the most beautiful sparkling eyes, a spark that had seemed to extinguish in front of him. He may know nothing about reading Haruka's face and body actions, but he knew exactly how to react to Kaede's.

Pulling her into his arms, he allowed her to bury herself into him. "It's okay. Just let it out. It's just me and you. Just like old times, just like always." He whispered. She entwined her fingers into the material of his clothes, and for a few minutes they stayed that way.

"Don't think so much." He repeated.

Haruka shook her head, her eyes closed. "How do you not think about the fact that someone you loved used you, just to add another trophy on his wall." She was close to tears, she knew it. Thinking about Seiya always made her feel like all she wanted to do was lie down and cry. But she wasn't going to succumb to it.

* * *

_From the opposite building, a shadow continued watching them through a pair of binoculers. In his notepad, he wrote:_

_1. Lives alone._  
_2. Has few friends she confides in. (Kameda, Michiru)_  
_3. Drives yellow convertible, but has 3 cars and 1 blue Yamada motorbike._  
_4. Injured, but strong enough to look after herself.  
5. Signed by Matsumoto Keisuke of STUDIO Industries.  
6. Strong and well versed in self-defence: physical force won't work._

* * *

The next day, Haruka showed up for work at the photoshoot studio. Takahashi Corporations was doing a series of photographs with her motorbike for an advertisement campaign.

As the makeup and costume department dressed and prepared her, she sat next to Matsumoto, not really paying attention to anything he said.

"Haru? Oi Haru." Matsumoto said, waving a hand in front of her face. Haruka turned to face him, a questioning expression.

"Did you hear what I said? I said, I'm surprised that Takahashi Corporations still wanted to go through with the signing despite all the media you've been getting lately." Matsumoto said, clearly building up the topic.

"Matsu, I'm fine. Seiya and I are both going our separate ways. Relax. I'm not going to breakdown." She gave him a reassuring smile. Matsumoto nodded. _She's stronger than I thought. Any normal girl would have cried herself to bed every night by now, but s expected, Haru is no normal girl. She's working through it on her own._

"Ok. You can trust me if you need to talk." He smiled. Haruka nodded, and smiled back, as she stood up and made her way to the photoshoot floor. As the lights flashed in her eyes, with each flash she saw Seiya's midnight blue eyes. _Why won't you just go away. Disappear from my mind. I don't want anything more to do with you. _

* * *

Seiya flopped himself on a chair. The constant rehearsals was taking a toll on him. Frankly, he had had worse rehearsals, but this one was probably one of the most draining. A certain blonde's face kept coming back to him, the hurt and soulless expression that had bored itself into his mind.

The media had been pressing him to give a statement, something he didn't want to do: not that there was anything to be said. Nothing he said, he knew, would make a difference. And he really didn't care either way.

"You okay?" Taiki asked, for the thousandth time. Seiya nodded, and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just distracted I guess."

"Someone's here to see you." Yaten said, pointing at the door. Seiya turned around. Michiru stood at the doorway, smiling serenely. Even after not seeing her for 3 years, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Michiru. What are you doing here?" Seiya asked. Michiru laughed.

"I'm a fan, I came to watch you perform." She teased. Then her laugh faded as she took a seat next to the 3 Lights. "What's really going on. I need to know."

"Nothing." Seiya said automatically, earning a glare from the older Starlight. If there was one thing Taiki hated about Seiya, it was how he always seemed to bottle up his true feelings.

"Seiya, I'm Haruka's partner. I know her better than anyone. She's told me what happened that day, and as much as we never got along in the past, even I can't believe what she said is all that happened. I've been trying to find an answer in my mirror, but there's an interference. Look, either you tell me what's going on or I'll figure it out myself. But if you tell me, I can help." She said kindly, her gentle smile never leaving her face.

Seiya looked at the aquamarine princess. This was, he remembered, the woman that Haruka had spent a majority of her life with. Perfectly in sync in battle and in life, not a beat apart. He had always secretly admired their partnership: not many people could say they had a relationship that special, that perfect, as the Wind Senshi and the Senshi of the Sea. And as a member of the esteemed Outer circle, she definitely would know how to keep a secret. Furthermore, she was the only one who probably knew Haruka better than he did. And he needed help making sure the blonde was okay. Finally he nodded.

"Let's go somewhere private." Seiya said, leading Michiru into a soundproof room. Yaten and Taiki stared at each other.

"What the hell? He's keeping it from US but not HER!?" Yaten yelled. He had never liked the Outer Senshi ever since the first time he had met Uranus and Neptune, but had learnt to keep his distance and mouth shut, especially around a certain blonde.

"Just be glad he's talking about it to someone." Taiki said wisely.

* * *

"How much of Haruka's past do you know?" Seiya finally asked.

"I know everything." Michiru said assuredly. "I know about her brother Kameda, her father, the abuse, the pain, and how she ran away from home." Seiya stared. Michiru continued. "She isn't aware I know. I wanted her to tell me on her own terms, when she was ready. But I had to know everything about my partner. It was part of the deal when I researched her before her awakening as Sailor Uranus. Does this have anything to do with..."

"Everything. Katsuma threatened me to either break up with her, or that he'll do something terrible to her. He showed me pictures of her, taken by some private eye or something. I was afraid he'd kill her, so I agreed." Seiya admitted.

"Then the woman?"

"I asked her to help me. You know Haruka, she'll never back down without a fight. I knew I had to hurt her to get her to stay away from me. It was the only way."

"Seiya," Michiru started kindly. "Haruka has never been the person you think she is. Yes, she's proud, yes she's cocky, and she can be a little hardheaded at times. But deep down inside she's just like all of us. She's had to watch a lot of bad things happening around her, and for years it was just us two looking out for each other. And it's always been the case since. She's never let anyone into her heart until you came along. She's been afraid to trust all this while, but she's chosen to trust you. Has it ever occured to you that she can protect herself?"

"I know she's fully well capable of protecting herself. But I don't want to see her get hurt. Even if it means she has to suffer like this with me. Doing this, I can protect her, and everyone around her. I don't want her to ever have to see anything dying because of her, or getting hurt on her behalf."

"Seiya I'll tell you this because I think you deserve to know. I've had a premonition, and it's been happening for days. She doesn't know it yet, but I think she's probably had the same premonition, though she probably hasn't pieced it together yet."

"What is it?"

"Her future has already been determined. Setsuna called me a few weeks ago, telling me that the wheels have begun turning. She said there's probably nothing we can do, but I am going to try anyway."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked, dreading the worst.

"Seiya, from the moment she met you, her fate was decided. Seiya, if we can't change the course of the present, she is going to die."

Seiya stepped back, a shocked expresson on his face, tears welling up in his midnight blue eyes.

"Is it all my fault?" he whispered.

"Partially. But you can still change it. The future was never set in stone. Seiya, I'll do whatever I can to save Ruka. But I need your help." Michiru said. Seiya nodded.

"To save her, anything."

* * *

Kameda reached home, to see his wife on the couch waiting for him.

"Hi sweetie. How's your day?" His wife asked.

"Great." He lied. "We finally got the contract signed."

"That's great! It would be such a great achievement for Takahashi Corporations. I'm sure Haruka would make a great ambassador."

"Me too." He said absentmindedly. "Let's go to bed."

"In a minute, sweetie. I want to finish this book." His wife said. Nodding, he headed into the bedroom to take a shower. Once she heard him shut the door and turn on the water, she pulled out a small phone and typed a short message.

_He's home. Contract signed._

* * *

Finally, her day was over. The photographer and creative team seemed happy with the results, and ended the day early. Haruka quickly changed. Then she saw Matsumoto, who beckoned her over silently. She walked up to him just as he hung up the phone.

"They want you to show up for Takahashi Corporation's press conference tomorrow. They want to introduce you as their spokesperson and everything. I know you probably don't want to deal with the media now, but -" He started.

"It's okay. I'll be there." She stopped him in mid-sentence. _I have to face this sooner or later. Might as well sooner. _Matsumoto stared at her as she walked off alone, a worried expression on his face. Haruka had always been pretty predictable, give and take on the situation and her mood. But lately, she had been completely different: her essence, preferences, suddenly seemed to disappear. The Haruka he knew was never one to like talking to the media, preferring to leave these to the professionals. But lately, she had just been agreeing to show up without even putting up a fight. Matsumoto suspected that she was trying to force herself to stay busy so that she wouldn't think about him.

* * *

_The shadow made a final note on his notebook._

_7. Press conference tomorrow. _

_I'm ready." He thought. "Time to get to work."_


	12. The Truth

Hi StarGazer! I know what you mean by "more feeling related." The initial idea for their relationship was supposed to be based on a challenge and instinct. I figured, if two flirts got interested in each other, it wouldn't exactly be a relationship that required a lot of thinking and feelings. :D i'll take note of that in future chappies :D

* * *

Seiya was pacing back and forth in his room. Ever since his private conversation with Michiru yesterday, he had been unable to get everything that had happened so far off his mind. _Ever since she met you, her future was sealed. _

Was that it? Was their future never meant to be together? Did his actions and his inability to control himself put her in danger? If he had not figured it out, would she have been in the same danger that she was in now?

Their relationship had been based on spite and challenges, each trying to force the other into an uncomfortable situation. The game had gone on for too long, and before they both knew it, they were trapped, bound to fall for the other. _After all, despite everything, Yaten's right. We are pretty similar._

Images of Haruka flashed in front of his mind. Of her in the passenger seat of both their cars, of her at the wedding, of her playing the piano at the concert. Each image was beautiful, especially since she hadn't noticed he was looking at her. It was no wonder she could easily appeal to both genders: she was simply perfect.

Finally deciding that staying at home wasn't going to solve anything, he made up his mind, threw on a sweater and headed over to her house. But upon reaching her doorstep, he realised there was a problem. If he simply rang the doorbell, there was no chance in the world she'd open the door.

Just as he thought that, he spotted her. Holding a bag of groceries in one hand and keys in the other, she was walking back to the house, not looking in front of her.

When she spotted him standing at her doorstep, she stopped in her tracks. She dropped in her tracks, dropping her items. Her bag of groceries fell on the floor, where fruits and vegetables rolled all over. Seiya made a move to walk over to her.

"Stay there!" she yelled at him, taking a step backwards. _Not him, not now. Not here. This cannot be happening to me again._

"Ruka, I - " he started, but the blonde cut him off.

"Don't call me that. It's disgusting." She cut him off coldly. Seiya couldn't stand it any more. He grabbed her by the elbow, careful to avoid her wrists, as he pinned her against the wall. He stopped for a second, staring closely at her.

As she writhed and struggled against his grip, he saw something in her eyes, something that he had never seen before in all the times the two had argued. Fear. The proud racer was afraid. A fear that he had never seen cross her face in all the battles they had been through, a fear that he had never seen even when she had willingly sacrificed the life of her partner and herself to save everyone else. A fear that was now present as she continued to struggle against him. And that was all it took to break his heart. He released her, and she took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw. He stumbled, momentarily blinded.

"Ruka, stop!" came a voice. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her away from Seiya. The elegant aquamarine maiden stood between the two of them.

"Onii-chan, what? What's going on?" She was confused. "Michi?"

"We'll talk inside." Michiru said, opening the door with her own keys. The four headed in together. Haruka sat at the edge of the sofa with Kameda, with Seiya sitting opposite her. Haruka sat with her legs close to her chest, her eyes somewhat dazed.

"Seiya, what are you doing here? I told you specifically to wait for me." Michiru said. Haruka looked confused.

"How do you expect me to sit here and wait, a few blocks away from here, when anything could be happening?!" Seiya replied.

"That's exactly why I asked you to wait for me before coming over. Look what happened now." Michiru said as she threw Seiya an ice pack. Seiya thanked her gratefully as he placed the icepack on his saw jaw.

"Is someone going to explain to me exactly what the hell is going on here? Michiru how did you - " Haruka started, but Michiru silenced her with a look.

"Ruka, just listen. There's a lot of things we need to explain and we don't have much time." Michiru started. She sat down next to Seiya, and started talking.

"I know about you and Kameda. I've always known. I've kept it a secret from you because I wanted you to tell me yourself when you were ready. But this can't wait any longer. Kameda-san, can you get us some water?" Michiru asked. Kameda nodded, and headed towards the kitchen.

"You've been having strange dreams, haven't you?" Michiru asked, her voice a whisper. But with one look, both of them instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah." Haruka confirmed. "An explosion, everything goes red, then black. Why?" She watched as Michiru gave Seiya a dark stare. Seiya looked worried, never taking his eyes off the blonde. _There was that look again. That look of concern on his stupid face. I don't need your pity, Seiya_ _Kou._

"I've spoken to Setsuna, and I've seen what the future holds. Ruka you need to listen to us carefully, before it's too late." She whispered, and straightened up just as Kameda returned with the water. Michiru thanked him with a smile. Haruka laughed. _Michiru could get any guy to do whatever she wanted with that smile. Heck, she could get me to do anything with that smile._

"How did you three - " Haruka asked, pointing between the three of them.

"Well, after what you told me that night, I felt something wasn't right, so I did some searching back in the office and found some disturbing emails from Dad's email account." Kameda started. "I was worried, but I knew you wouldn't listen to me. Then Ms Kai'ou called me early this morning."

"After you dropped me off that day, I went to do a little researching." Michiru said, her eyes fixed on Haruka. Haruka nodded, she knew that by searching Michiru actually meant snooping. "Everything about what you told me, and everything from what I had known, was completely different. So I went to talk to Seiya and he told me everything."

"So basically, you're all here to see if I'm alive and whether I've killed myself yet? Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. I won't kill myself over some stupid alien." Haruka muttered. Michiru shook her head.

"Ruka, you're completely missing the point. The whole reason we're here, is to tell you that nothing you think you know about this entire situation, is real." Michiru said.

Haruka stared at the three of them. Not completely understanding the situation, she wondered vaguely if this was some plot to trick her. But she dismissed the thought immediately: in this room were the 3 people she trusted most.

Kameda, who had looked after her for 11 years, looked after her when she was injured, protected her from getting too hurt, and planned her escape so that she would have a chance at the life she wanted. Kameda, who had watched over her carefully, sacrificing himself for her, and still sitting by her side, watching out for her as he always was.

Michiru, her partner and best friend, who had unconditionally understood her, accepted her for who she was, and stood by her side, back to back, no matter what the situation, to protect and to serve. Michiru was like a shadow to her being: everything she wasn't, Michiru was. They were destined to find each other from the day they were born, destined to always backup each other, for only they understood the pain of having to sacrifice everything, at their own hands, for a bigger purpose.

And then there was Seiya. Despite how mad she was at him, how much she hated him, deep down inside she knew she trusted him. It was more than just a fundamental feeling. She trusted him completely, willingly, and over the years, had grown to accept him as part of her alliance. He had protected her princess when she had foolishly decided to sacrifice the life of her partner and herself, he had stood by her Princess' side despite having no obligations to do so. And in more than one situation, he had saved her life. And even more than that, she loved him, unconditionally.

Numbly, she kept quiet, and waited for Michiru to continue. Instead, Kameda cut in.

"Kae, in Dad's emails, I realised that he had contacted Mikage Yuu." Kameda said. Haruka turned around to stare at him. That name was infamous. Mikage Yuu was a myth. He was a lethal paid assassin, who charged a disgustingly high amount of money for his services.

Kameda reached out towards Haruka, and added, "Kae, his next target is you. I don't know exactly what he was hired to do, but we're assuming the worst."

"So?" Haruka managed to say.

"Ruka, don't be stupid. I know you can fight for yourself, but this isn't something you can deal with on your own. The combination of people in this room have known you for literally your whole life. We're all trying to protect you. Mikage isn't someone you should even be considering playing around with."

_"We're all trying to protect you." _Those words echoed in her head. _Is that why...?_ Her mind seemed to be working in slow motion, unable to process anything too quickly.

"Ruka." Seiya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ruka, I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you. That day on your brother's wedding, your father came up to me and told me that he knew you were his daughter, and showed me a set of photographs. He said that if I did exactly as he said, he wouldn't hurt you or your friends."

"So you decided that kissing another girl in front of me was going to make me hate you? Congratulations! You succeeded." Haruka spoke, her voice filled with venom. _I hate you. _She wanted to continue insulting him, to continue hurling hurtful words at him, but her voice had started shaking.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about your friends. Ruka, for years you've spent your life looking after your friends, after everyone. I know how lonely it must have felt, I felt that same way when I first came here too. I know how broken you'd feel if someone happened to your friends because of you. I thought this would have hurt less. Ruka, I still love you." Seiya said as he got up, trying to hold unto her, to feel her skin against his.

Haruka couldn't stop staring at him. _Could it possibly be real? Why the hell should I believe him again?_ Everything in her wanted to reach for him, to feel his heartbeat against her ear. She hated feeling like this, feeling like she needed someone to be there for her, for the warmth of comfort. She held herself back.

Without thinking, Kameda reached over to Haruka and pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest on his shoulders. "He really does love you." Kameda whispered. "I can tell."

"Ruka, if you don't listen to us now, if you don't believe us, you're going to die. I know it." Michiru said gravely. Haruka lifted her head to look at Michiru, only to confirm her suspicion.

_That dream. It wasn't about the world ending. It had nothing to do with the destruction of the world. It was me. That dream prophesized my demise. _

"If I have to die, then so be it." Haruka finally said. _I never feared death. I've been close to death enough times. Death will welcome me, as a long lost friend that it hadn't been able to see. At least if I die, this time I'll die knowing that I actually did protect someone._

"Damn it Ruka what's wrong with you." Seiya said. He stood up, grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and shook her. "What happened to the strong woman who never gave up, no matter what? What happened to the woman who would fight for everything she believed in? What happened to "I will do something only I can accomplish." What the hell good is your death going to do to anyone?! You still have people to protect, people to love!" Seiya screamed at her. But it was no use. Haruka seemed to have given up. She looked up, her eyes a blank stare, biting her lip, before finally pulled Seiya to the kitchen, so she could speak to him in private.

"Seiya," she said in almost a scared whisper. "I have no one to protect. I thought I did. But don't you see? I'm not protecting anyone. All I've ever done was make my princess worry. That's really why I hated you. You did what I could never do. You made her smile, despite everything that had happened to her at the time."

"Ruka, you know that's not true. I can see it in your eyes: you believe in the Princess more than anyone of us. I never did. I made her smile because I was heartbroken, at some point I had given up looking for my princess. I was just using her to fill the void in my heart. A Senshi without a Princess to protect is not a Senshi, much less 3 of her bodyguards managing to allow her to slip under our radars and escape. Trust me, I never had any romantic feelings for the princess. If anything I was doing it all just to annoy you."

Haruka stared at him. It made sense, now that he explained it this way. She would feel broken and lost too, if she had lost her princess or her planet to protect. Her whole life's purpose was to protect her princess and to protect Earth.

"Ruka, don't give up. We're all here for you. Please, don't give up. Even if not for me, for your princess, you can't give up." Seiya pleaded. Haruka nodded, and fell to her knees. She couldn't take it any longer. Tears flowed from her eyes, and for the first time she didn't feel the urge to stop it.

Seiya grabbed her, and guided her head towards his shoulder. She grabbed him tightly, and continued sobbing into her shoulder. His warmth enveloped her, comforting her. As her tears stained her face, he held her tightly, allowing her to put her entire weight unto him.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, and she wiped her tears. Seiya stopped her, putting one hand tentatively on her cheek, drying her tears for her.

"You look prettier when you're smiling." He whispered. She couldn't help it, she started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" He demanded, shocked by her sudden change of emotion.

"That's what I said to Koneko-chan once." Haruka admitted. Seiya laughed.

"Seiya." She said, her voice soft. He turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Seiya stared at her in shock. This was the first time the blonde had volunteered a word of thanks in the 3 years he had known her. She seemed to have noticed it too, as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Don't think I've forgiven you completely. I know now why you did it, and I'm grateful you've considered my feelings that much. But that doesn't change anything." She said, smiling softly at the sight of the shock on his face, and walked out of the kitchen nonchalantly. _If you think everything'll go back to normal, you're sorely mistaken, Seiya. _

_Typical. Seiya you didn't really expect her to accept you back immediately just because you said you were sorry, did you? You didn't really think she'd just let everything go back to the way it was, did you? _But he was happy. _Trust her to be immune to my charm. Well Seiya you did it once, you can do it again._

* * *

Back out in the living room, watched as the 3 people she, although she'd never admit it, loved, were all sitting together, planning to help her, to save her. _This was a new feeling. _She thought to herself. Then there came a knock on the door. Haruka glanced at her watch.

"DAMN. That's Matsu." Haruka sighed. "I've got to go for a press conference. I completely forgot about it." She walked over to the door, and let her manager in.

"Haru! You're not even changed! What the - Oh. Hi Michiru, Seiya, Kameda-san." Matsumoto stopped momentarily as he stared at them. "Erm.. am I disturbing something?" He asked uncertainly.

"Not at all. We were just catching up since Michiru came back." Haruka smiled. "I lost track of time. I'll go change now." She said, heading up to change.

Matsumoto stared at the group, weighing the possible options. He knew the blonde for a long time, and he knew that she would not allow Seiya to enter her house unless they had made some sort of agreement.

"Erm... what exactly is going on?" He asked uncertainly. Seiya laughed and scratched his head.

"We've sort of, called a truce on things." Seiya said. Matsumoto smiled warmly. "That's good. She's better with you by her side than she was without you. Don't ever tell her I said that." He smiled warmly. Seiya smiled. Matsumoto was like a father-figure after all, watching out for Haruka all the way. _She's lucky to have him._

"Ok Matsu, we can go now." Haruka said. Seiya stared at the blonde. In the 5 minutes she had managed to run up, change into a pair of jeans, a white button-down shirt, rolled-up sleeves, and grabbed a cream jacket.

"Okay. Let's go." Matsumoto said as he led the blonde out, Kameda following closely behind. Michiru took this opportunity to whisper to Seiya, as she walked out with him, "Give her time. She needs time to heal. Once she's healed, try again. Don't give up. Good luck." Michiru winked playfully, and locked the door behind the both of them.

Seiya nodded, and walked back home, his heart considerably lighter than it had been in days.

* * *

As the limousine rolled up in front of the hotel that Takahashi Corporations was having their press conference at, Haruka, Kameda and Matsumoto got out together. They took seats together at the press conference. The media started asking their questions, but Haruka wasn't paying attention. Her mind was back at her home, with Seiya.

_If everything he said was true, then everything he did was to protect me._ She felt somewhat comforted. _I've never been protected like this before, to have someone sacrifice their life for me, someone that isn't related to me by blood. And yet, despite us only being together for this short while, he's willing to sacrifice his happiness for mine._

Suddenly, Haruka felt a sharp jab at her side. She turned to the side. Matsumoto's gaze was fixed to the front, but under the table, his finger was dangerously close to jabbing her again.

"Ms Ten'ou, how does it feel to work with Takahashi Corporations?" Someone asked.

"It's always a pleasure to work with an esteemed member of the media." She answered neutrally as she looked around for Katsuma. She didn't see him, and that made her somewhat happier. Ever since Kameda had told her she was being targetted by a professional, she had been worried that she would not be able to contain her temper if she had come face to face with Katsuma. Thankfully, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

When the conference was over, Kameda led Matsumoto and Haruka out. Momentarily blinded by the Sun, the three waited patiently for the limousine to arrive. Kameda was gently looking around the area, staring at the skies in comfort.

Suddenly, something he saw made his heart stop. From one of the rooftops of the nearby buildings, pointed directly at Haruka, was the barrel of a rifle. Without thinking, before his mind even comprehended what he was doing, his body had already started moving. He grabbed Haruka, standing between her and the barrel. And before she had time to question him, she heard the sound of an explosion.

And then everything turned red.

* * *

:)


	13. Explosion

**Everything turned red.** She could hear Matsumoto screaming, but the words didn't seem to matter. More and more people rushed out to where she was, but in her mind, nothing mattered. She looked down, vaguely aware that her clothes were getting soaked in crimson. Her heart stopped, her mind reeling. _This cannot be happening. _

Then, she felt the pain. Excruciating, intense pain. A pain that tore through the muscles of her body, that flashed her eyes with spots of white, momentarily distracting her from the pain. Only one phrase crossed her mind as her eyes fogged over from the pain. **_They were wrong._**

* * *

It was as though time stopped. 5 minutes ago, everything seemed almost perfect. Kameda and Haruka walking in front, Matsumoto walking at the back, allowing the two some space. Then, in a blink of an eye, before anyone could even start to comprehend it, everything changed.

As they exited the building, the blazing sun shone into her deep green eyes, and she squinted for a second. The wind blew across her face, and she knew instantly something wasn't right. But before she had a chance to survey the situation, she felt Kameda step in front of her, grabbing her by the waist, before everything went red.

A shot rang out, ringing in her ears like an explosion. Before she had realised it, Kameda's weight seemed to slump, and she fell backwards, with Kameda's weight on her. His blood seeped into her clothing, soaking wet and warm. His breath, hot and rapid on her neck, was irratic and unstable.

"HARU!" she heard Matsumoto scream, but it seemed so far away. Haruka, winded and somewhat out of breath from holding unto her brother, buckled.

Immediately, Matsumoto grabbed unto Kameda, managing to stop the 2 from hitting the pavement. Haruka mustered all her strength, and together they managed to lay Kameda gently on the ground.

As she kneeled down next to her brother, she heard another explosion, followed instantly by an excruciating pain in her side. It took all her remaining strength to prevent herself from screaming. Instead, she unbuttoned her brother's thick jacket, and her heart stopped. The bullet had gone through his entire torso, leaving a bloody mess around the area where his stomach was. Matsumoto immediately kneeled down next to him, pulled off his jacket, trying to stem the wound, not really sure what else he should be doing in this situation.

Haruka continued to stare at the wound, her mind in a panic. Suddenly, his voice cut through her mind, like a beacon of light in fog. "Kae..." He whispered, his voice weak. She couldn't take it anymore. _No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not him, not here, not like this._

"Kae..." He said again, his voice softer still. With his remaining strength, Kameda pulled her closer to him. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you." She said, soothingly with a crooked smile. He had given her the ultimate sacrifice, to stand between her and her assailant, to protect her, and she wasn't going to let him know that she had also been shot.

Kameda nodded weakly, and smiled. "It's my turn to protect you." The look in his eyes were determined. "Looks like I finally did it." He lifted one hand weakly, pulling a bloody hand through her hair, staining her blonde hair with streaks of red. She grabbed his hand affectionately, and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." She whispered back. "I'm not going anywhere."

By then a crowd had surrounded them. Haruka heard everyone talking.

_Someone call an ambulance!_

_Oh my god what happened?! Did I hear shots?_

_Isn't that Ten'ou Haruka? And Takahashi Kameda of Takahashi Corporations?_

_What the hell?!_

Haruka's mind was slowly losing its focus, and she knew that it was just a matter of time before she lost consciousness too. Turning around, she grabbed Matsumoto gently, and handed him her phone.

"Call Michiru." was all she managed to say. Matsumoto nodded. Haruka closed her eyes, and collapsed over Kameda, their hands still holding unto each other.

* * *

"I should never have let her go out after that! We knew she was going to be attacked soon!"

"Seiya... calm down." Michiru's voice.

"CALM DOWN?! CAN YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! It's lucky she didn't get a worse injury!"

"Thanks to Kameda, she's safe."

"WHAT EXACTLY IS THERE TO THANK HIM FOR?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN IT'S THE TAKAHASHI FAMILY THAT GOT HER INTO THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Seiya would you calm down, you'll wake her up."

_She could hear their voices, but she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to continue, with her eyes closed like this, and maybe everything would fade away. For once, she didn't want to care about anything anymore._

_"Who cares if the world was ending, who cares if I'm not there to protect the world anymore. Someone else would always be there to protect it. My princess was there: my comrades would always be there. I don't have to be. Perhaps, just this one time, it would be okay to just give up, to just let the world throw at me whatever it had to offer. I'm sick of fighting._

_What's the point? Everyone thinks they know best. What were the words they called me? Cold? Uncaring? Heartless? Is that the words that they used? I remember every single one, every single one that doubted my actions._

_'Why did you act the way you did with Usagi and the rest?' Would we have been able to achieve our goals if I had not done so? Granted, I wasn't aware that the owners of the pure hearts didn't have to be sacrificed. Did you really think I wanted to sacrifice them?! Can't you see that all I've tried to do, is to stain my hands, so they wouldn't have to be burdened with the decision. It was our fault the Death Busters got under our radar, and I was willing to sacrifice whatever it took to protect my mission and my princess. Why doesn't anyone else see that?_

_They would never have accepted it, but we had no other option. Sacrifice 3 to save the lives of millions. Had it have been my own life, I would have gladly given it up._

_'Why did you pick a fight with Seiya and the rest of the Starlights when you first met them? They didn't do shit to you.' Did they not understand that these were aliens, similar to the aliens I've spent my life defending so they could have a peaceful life? And besides, I'd like to see you not hate the person you find in your partner's dressing room. _

_Why should I even bother. Saving a world that knows nothing about us and what we've done, a world that is easy to judge based on what they see, not even bothering to understand why we did all that. Why should I even bother. _

_I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of trying to change a destiny of a planet that's already written my life in stone. I've spent a whole life fighting my destiny, then fighting for this planet. And that's all I will forever be: just a silent warrior, forever misunderstood. Why should I even bother. Let someone else take the burden for once."_

_But what about those that fought along side you? What about those that, are sitting next to you right now, waiting for you to wake up. And what about Kameda? He gave his life for you. Are you really going to just continue hiding from everything. Haruka, you're stronger than that. You know what you have to do. _

"What the hell is taking that doctor so long!?" _There it was. Seiya's voice again. _

"Seiya, please relax. Are you trying to -" Michiru started, but stopped when Haruka stirred.

"With that voice, you could really raise the dead, Kou." Haruka muttered, as she tried to sit up. Seiya immediately ran over to her side. When her eyes met his face, she felt her heart break. Clearly, Seiya had been sitting here for days. His usually perfect chiselled face was now somewhat thin, pale and even gaunt-looking. His hair was a mess, his clothes were horribly wrinkled.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his eyes betraying all forms of concern. Haruka shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine. How's Kameda?" she asked.

"He..." Seiya started, glancing at Michiru, both of whom which seemed unwilling to continue the sentence.

"He's unconscious. He lost a lot of blood." Seiya explained.

"Take me to him." Haruka said. It wasn't a question. She had already gotten out of the bed and tried to walk out of the door. Seiya stopped her immediately.

"You're in no condition to walk around." He said, wheeling over a wheelchair. "I'll take you to him if you'll sit and let me push."

Haruka glanced from the chair to Seiya, and nodded, before getting into the wheelchair. The two silently travelled to another end of the hospital.

* * *

As Haruka pulled up next to Kameda's bed, she almost expected the worst. But he didn't look too bad: in fact he almost seemed as though he was sleeping. She had been afraid that Katsuma may have been here, but clearly the man's business was more important than his son at the moment. The press must be buzzing like flies about this, especially after all the media surrounding her in the past few days.

As she reached to touch Kameda's hand, his doctor came in.

"Ah, Ms Ten'ou. Glad to see you're awake." He smiled warmly. Haruka nodded back in return.

"How's he?" Seiya asked.

"Well, frankly he's not doing so good. We desperately need to get him some blood, but honestly speaking we lost most of our storage during the earthquake a few weeks back. We've called the nearby hospitals but there's no news so far."

Haruka was barely listening. She looked from her brother, to his doctor, and without a second thought she made a decision.

"Take mine. He saved my life." she said quietly.

"Ms Ten'ou." The doctor started, "There's more to it than just blood. You've lost quite a lot yourself. I can't just -"

"I don't care. Take it." she said stubbornly.

"I can't just take your blood. Even if the circumstances were different, we need to make sure the blood's compatible."

"He's my twin brother. I can't be incompatible." she said quietly. She knew she shouldn't be telling him anything, but since Katsuma already knows there truth, there really wasn't any point in hiding it. And besides, she wasn't going to keep something like that from saving Kameda.

The doctor managed to hide his confusion. "Very well, if you insist. I'll check with your doctor on your bloodwork. If everything is okay, I'll go ahead and prepare everything." He said, and disappeared.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The whole world's going to know." Seiya said once they were alone.

"This secret was never worth his life." Haruka said simply. "It was meant to protect me. And since Katsuma already knows, I see no point in keeping it anyway. Maybe this way, we can deal with it face to face. I'm not a child anymore. He can't scare me."

"Are you sure?" came a cold voice from behind them. He walked up to Haruka, leaning his hands over her wheelchair. "I don't think there's anything you can do while you're in this state." He whispered.

"Dude what's your problem!?" Seiya shouted angrily, pulling her wheelchair back. He had seen the way Haruka had clenched her fists the moment she had heard his voice, the way her back stiffened, and her eyes hardened.

"Mr Kou, I see you've clearly not listened to a word I said in our last meeting." Katsuma said, straightening himself back up.

"And I clearly see you have no intention of keeping the bargain anyway." Seiya replied, just as coldly.

"Seiya, stay out of this." Haruka warned.

"No. Why the hell should I when he - " he started, but the blonde forced herself up.

"Seiya. Stay. Out. Of. This." She repeated slowly, never taking her eyes off Katsuma.

"We'll deal with this, but not now. Kameda is lying there half-dead. Let me help him, then we'll settle it. You, me and anyone you can hire to handle your business for you. If you want my life, you can have it. But I will not let you kill Kameda." She said coldly. Seiya stood a step away, ready to help her if she collapsed.

"What makes you think you can help him?" Katsuma asked, and laughed. "Dear Kaede, there's really too much you don't know. Did you really think that the only reason I treated you like that for all those years, was simply because I was JEALOUS? You're a bright child. But you're not that bright afterall." He said, and as an afterthought, added, "Though I must applaud you for the guts to just leave everything and run."

The conversation was interrupted as the doctor came back in with a set of papers. He seemed even more confused than before. "Ms Ten'ou, may I speak with you privately?" He asked pointedly, but Katsuma cut him off. "It's okay, I'm _his_ father. Whatever you want to tell her, you can say in front of me." He smiled snidely. Haruka stared at him. The emphasis on _his_ was not lost on her, nor on Seiya.

"Very well. Ms Ten'ou. I've reviewed your bloodwork, and I have to inform you that I cannot possibly let you donate your blood to him."

"Why the hell not?" Haruka asked, getting mad. She stumbled, and Seiya managed to steady her.

"Your blood is... for some reason, not compatible with Kameda's. We've reviewed the blood spectrum. It's frankly really strange. According to everything we know, you two are siblings, but there is no logical way you can be twins. Your blood type is B, and Kameda's blood type is A. It's possible to have such difference in blood types, but it is uncommon in siblings, much less twins." The doctor explained.

Haruka and Seiya exchanged a confused look.

"Would you like me to explain?" Katsuma cut in. "That's just what I was trying to tell you, princess. All these years, ever since you were born, I knew. Kameda and you are twins, but just because you were born on the same date, from the same womb. But that's all. Kameda is my son, but that in no way suggests that you are my daughter, and I have never recognised you as my daughter from day 1."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Haruka muttered under her breath. Her head was spinning madly. _How could this be? What's going on? Is this just a trick?_

"Still don't get it, do you, princess. Let me explain. Fraternal twins like you and Kameda, are born from 2 eggs, and 2 sperms, each with its own set of DNA."

"I'm not an idiot. Anyone knows that." Haruka replied. But something had clicked in her mind, from the way he had said it. _2 eggs. 2 sperms. Each with its own set of DNA. _Then, just as instantly, she understood. _No way. He's lying. There's no way it could be true._

Katsuma smiled. He had seen the truth in her eyes: he knew that she understood. "That's right princess. 2 eggs. 2 sperms. And a lot of luck. That's all it really takes for twins like you and Kameda."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seiya demanded. Haruka shook her head and gently reached for his arm. She didn't want to hear him explain it. She knew that if she had to accept it, it had to come out of her own mouth.

"Like he said. 2 eggs. 2 sperms. No one ever said the 2 sperms had to come from the same man." she replied softly. Seiya blanked out. As his brain slowly processed the information, everything seemed to click in at once. Katsuma smirked, clearly enjoying every moment of this. He had always known that Kaede wasn't his daughter, and for years, every day, her being there haunted him. His wife had been a beautiful woman, something every man would dream of, loving, caring, always one step behind him, always ready to be there for him. But after years, she had broken free of his control and rebelled. And her rebellion created Kaede.

"That's right. Kameda is my son, by blood, by birth. But that's where it ends. You are not my daughter by blood. You are my late wife's daughter, the child she had with another man. Now you understand, why I've never treated you like my own. All you are to me, is a daily reminder of what she did." He said cruelly. "Now, since this boyfriend of yours can't keep his mouth shut for more than a minute, I'll make a proposal to you directly. You seem like a smart girl, I'm sure you'll make a smart decision."

"What do you want?" Haruka asked. Seiya was shocked. The fight had left her voice. He knew that voice. He had the same voice when he felt the battle was lost, that all hope was lost. Haruka had lost hope, she had given up. He quietly led her back to the wheelchair, and she allowed herself to be placed back on the wheelchair.

"Now that's a good girl. Here's what I want. I'll save Kameda. I can promise that. He's my son after all. I don't want to watch him die either." The room was stale. Kameda's evil thoughts seemed to fill the room as Haruka and Seiya continued to stare at him.

"And what do you want from me?" She continued asking, her eyes trailing over to Kameda's lifeless body.

Katsuma smiled even more. "I'll tell you that when the time comes. I won't be 100% cruel. You'll be able to see Kameda wake up, as proof of my word. But you'll have to promise you won't put up a struggle."

"Deal." Haruka said immediately. It was more than she wanted. She was never one to think too much into circumstances or consequence: as long as the end result was ideal, it was worth it to her.

"Ruka! What the hell he could very well ask you to jump off a building!" Seiya yelled, running in front of her and shaking her shoulders roughly. Haruka turned to look at him, as though finally noticing his presence. She shook her head slowly.

"If that's what he wants, in return for Kameda's life, I'll do it. I owe Kameda that much." she said neutrally as she stroked Kameda's hand with her own.

"Mr Kou, you can't change her mind. Since she was born, she's been protecting Kameda with her life. She won't stop now. I know her well enough." Katsuma laughed, and left the room with the doctor, leaving Seiya and Haruka alone with Kameda.

"Seiya." Haruka barely whispered. Seiya looked back at her. Tears had rolled down her face, green eyes betraying her need for comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closely. "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this. I guess I was just never fated to be just a normal girl." Seiya grabbed her and gently hugged her back, feeling the frail and trembling body against his. "For all that it's worth, I really wish we had gotten a chance to fix everything and start over."

"Ruka, it's not too late. We'll find a way." he promised, swearing to himself that he would not allow the blonde to get into anymore harm than necessary. _She's had enough pain to last her a life time. It's time someone took the weight off her shoulders._

"There's no other way, but I'm glad that you're here." she whispered back as he gently stroked her hair. "You're a lot like Kameda, you know?"

* * *

He had managed to bring Haruka back to her room after she had cried herself back to sleep. He knew the blonde would be heading out to see Kameda as soon as she awoke, and decided to stay with her. He had to figure out a way to get her away from Katsuma. _I just got you back. I'm not going to lose you again. _

His heart had broken when he saw her lose hope. She had been fighting so long, for so many different causes, that he had forgotten for a minute that she was afterall, human. A human who had just been told that everything she believed in, everything she loved, wasn't real. She had no family. _She has me. _He made a mental note to figure a way to cheer her up the moment she got better.

Kissing her on the forehead, he stood there for a second, holding her hand. _If only we had never fought back then, if only we had gotten together earlier, we would have had so much more time. It seems the world is bent on pulling everything I love out from underneath me. First my princess, now you. _

"Haruka, I don't care if that's not your real name or if your whole life has been a lie. The girl in front of me, the one who I know can kick me back to my home planet in minutes, the one that fiercely protected her princess, the cocky, irritating and yet beautiful woman in front of me, is not a lie. She's real, and I love everything about her. And I don't plan to give in without a fight. Haruka, you've always fought alone, or beside Michiru. This time, for just this once, please let me join your fight. I want to be a part of it. I love you." he whispered quietly.

The blonde opened her eyes for just a moment, and smiled at him, before shutting them again. She had heard every single word it said, and it touched her. She knew he meant every word, but she wasn't going to let him get hurt for her. This was the man, who 3 years ago, had gotten into a fist fight with her in multiple occasions, that she had hated with a vengence, and that had hated her guts. But yet, now at this very moment, he was the only one she wanted to see: someone she knew would understand her for who she was, who would accept how she thought and reacted, without ever a second thought. He was not like the others: he did not think she was heartless, he did not feel she was cold. He, somehow, had managed to see the real Kaede inside her, the scared girl hidden by everything, and he had somehow found it in himself to love her. And in doing so, he had opened up her heart, something she had kept locked up for years because she had been too afraid to trust, and had melted her defences. And she knew that, in his arms, she would feel safe, something no man had ever made her feel.

"Seiya... I love you too. And thank you. For everything."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry about the ranting chunk in the middle. I came across some comments somewhere and it got me kind of pissed off that these commenters did not seem to see her POV on the whole cold and heartless thing. Just had to vent it out xD OH AND BY THE WAY. It's not fake. It's really possible to have twins from different fathers. I CHECKED!


	14. Peace Before the Storm

A few days later, Haruka was finally allowed to leave the hospital. She had spent the past days cooped up in what she called "a small little sorry excuse for a bed", with Michiru, Seiya and Matsumoto taking turns keeping a watchful eye on her. Her only condolence was that while she was in the hospital she was permitted to visit Kameda as much as she wanted, even if it was just to watch him sleep, she felt happy just to be by his side.

She knew, deep down inside, that her happiness would be shortlived. Surely, Katsuma would never allow the two of them to communicate much after Kameda woke up. She vaguely wondered to herself how Kameda was going to take the news, whether he would see her any differently after he knew the truth. But fortunately for her, Kameda never woke: he stayed sound asleep as he always did, peacefully, almost as though he knew that staying asleep was the only way he was going to be able to be near his sister.

Seiya accompanied her whenever he could, staying by her side and just watching her as she watched him. He could sense the Senshi slowly rising up within her, her protectiveness enveloping her brother. Even if she said nothing, he knew the wind senshi well enough. No matter what anyone said, it would never change the way he saw her.

In the past few months, he had seen many sides of the blonde, sides he never knew existed. She was nothing remotely close to the uncontrollable, wild and emotionless being he had expected her to be. Well, she was, but there was a completely different side to it. She was much more than that.

She was fiercely protective about the things she cared for, and she never did anything half-heartedly. He knew she would stop at nothing to protect her brother, and it seemed that Katsuma knew this fact well enough. It was her lethal weakness, and he knew Katsuma would stop at nothing to completely break the blonde. But Seiya also knew the blonde would be impossible to dissuade after she had decided on doing anything, but he had to give it a shot.

On the day she was due to check out, while taking a short detour from Kameda's room back to her own, the two had sat down by a small garden at the hospital. Haruka sat, watching the leaves rustle in the trees opposite them, almost as though she was completely in a world of her own.

"Ruka?" Seiya had started, slowly reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away, but neither did she give any indication that she had heard him.

"Yeah." she said, after a few moments of silence.

"Don't kill me for asking this. I know you've decided to take Katsuma's deal. But are you sure you know what you're doing?" Seiya had asked softly, his hand gently tightening over hers. Haruka turned to look at him, as though noticing him there for the first time, her eyes searching through his, wondering what it was in that voice she had heard. Pity? No it wasn't that. Concern? Perhaps a little. She turned away again, pulling her hand slowly away from his. She had enjoyed his company in the past few days, and had certainly been comforted by his presence. But with everything going on, all the more, she didn't want to get him involved in anything. _You tried to protect me. Now it's time for me to protect you. You have a future in this world now, you have family and a life here. I can't let all that be destroyed because of me. _

"I'm sure." She had said then, trying to force a smile on her face as she looked away. Seiya stopped her, grabbing her chin gently and pulling her back towards him.

"Seiya, stop worrying. I know fully well what Katsuma is capable of. If he didn't kill me when I was a child, I doubt he would after all that effort it took for him to set this all up. I mean... as much as I'd never admit it, I understand him perfectly well. When I was born, I took away everything from him. He lost his pride to a man he never knew, and he had to forever face a reminder of the one that he let out of his control. And that's exactly what he wants. To gain back the control he feels he has lost."

"But - " Seiya had started, but had she waved him off.

"I know what he's capable of." She had bit her lip for a second, before continuing. "Don't you think the assassin shot pretty poorly? He could have killed me if he wanted to. But he didn't. Katsuma's plan was never to get rid of me. He has no use for me dead. All he wants is to control me, just like he always wanted. As a child I fought and struggled against everything he tried to throw on me."

"I guess that explains the 'don't put up a struggle' part." Seiya mused to himself. Haruka nodded. "He can't do anything to me physically: he's just not capable. But he's smart enough to know that as long as he holds the key to Kameda's health I won't argue with anything he says."

Back then, Seiya tried to continue the conversation, but something wasn't right. Her fighting spirit was completely gone: her bright and fierce eyes had lost the fire he had hated, but admired. She looked like a woman who had completely given up, utterly resigned to her fate. These eyes, Seiya had never seen, even during the last battle against Galaxia, Haruka's eyes had gone blazing all the way, fighting with everything she had, till the end.

"Ruka, let's go pack up. If you don't pack you'll never be able to leave the hospital." He teased, at the same time trying to change the topic. _The very least I can do for her is make sure she's happy till that time comes. _

Haruka had smiled: the prospect of leaving the hospital had definitely cheered her up a little. The Wind Senshi never liked staying in a place as depressing as a hospital: she longed for the open road, the wind and the adrenaline. _As soon as I get out of this place, I'll go down to the motorcross rink. _She planned.

They quickly signed the outpatient documents, before finally leaving the hospital.

"Wait here, I'll get a cab." Seiya had said, and ran off, leaving Haruka momentarily alone. Haruka stretched, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes to fully embrace her freedom. Then she heard an all too familiar horn. Before she even opened her eyes, she smiled: she couldn't help it. She knew that sound anywhere.

When her eyes opened, right in front of her, was her yellow convertible, with Seiya in the driver's seat. She cocked an eyebrow at him, but her smile gave her away completely.

"Don't look at me like that. I thought you might cheer up a little if you saw your precious car. I asked Michiru to pass me the keys. A few days back. She made me promise not to let you drive, though." Seiya explained as he reached over to the passenger door and pushed it open for her.

Dumping her belongings in the back seat carefully, she got into the passenger seat without saying a word. She closed the door behind her and watched as Seiya skillfully drove off.

As they drove in silence, Seiya couldn't help but to feel somewhat happy. Even though her life had been thrown into chaos, but it had allowed her to accept him, somewhat, into her life.

"Seiya." Haruka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stay by my bedside all this while?" She asked.

"I guess in a way I'm just like you. If I see a cause worth fighting for, I'll stand by it no matter what. I won't give up, and I'll risk everything to protect it." Seiya said. He stole a glance at Haruka, who was staring back at him, before turning away.

"Are you hungry?" He finally asked. "The hospital food must be pretty crappy."

Haruka laughed. Seiya smiled. _It's been awhile since she really laughed. _"Yeah, I'm starving." she admitted.

"Crown Cafe?"

"Sure." Upon deciding on the venue, he made a quick detour. Within minutes the two had parked the convertible on the side of the road, and were quietly seated at the Crown Cafe, sipping tea and waiting for their orders to arrive. A few of the patrons had clearly recognized them, staring at the couple as they awaited their meal.

"You know, the media never exactly broadcasted our relationship's ..." Seiya trailed off, not sure how to exactly say it in words.

"Do you really care what the media has to say? I'd have thought the famous Mr Seiya Kou would have been used to media trashtalk by now." Haruka replied snidely.

"Ahh.. that's the arrogant Ten'ou Haruka I know. Where have you been hiding all this while?"

Haruka laughed. "Under the table so no one recognises that I'm with you."

Seiya laughed along. _That's what this was supposed to be like. All these weeks, she's not been acting like herself, with all these things going on. This is the Haruka I remember, the one that would constantly challenge me and bicker with me._

"Mmmm that doesn't really fit my recollections. Wasn't it you that said you loved my guts?"

"I'd love it better sewn all over the ground." She replied instantly, but a small smile had formed on her lips. _She's enjoying this as much as I am._ He thought to himself with a laugh.

"You should really have your head checked out, you seem to be having violent thoughts going on inside that blonde head of yours. It can't be healthy."

"You should come with me, I want to see if they can find your brain in that big head of yours." _Damn. I almost forgot how fast she was when it came to these type of comebacks._

The two stared at each other for a second, before both burst out in laughter. For a moment the world seemed to stop as the two continued laughing, oblivious to everything else around them.

_Everything feels so right. Just sitting here, talking to him. I know I shouldn't be doing this: it's only going to hurt him in the end. But maybe for now, it'll be ok if I was just a little selfish. A little piece of the rainbow before everything starts crashing down._ Haruka thought to herself as she glanced at Seiya.

"Salmon salad." The waitress said as she placed the plate in front of Haruka, and a second plate of food in front of Seiya. Seiya started eating, and it took him a second to realize that Haruka was just staring at her food.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. She ignored him, her teal eyes focused on the plate in front of her. _Kameda._ _This was where it all started. With a stupid decision to have lunch, just because I said I had a bad dream. And where did that get us? Both shot, one still in the hospital, both our worlds crashing down._

A hand came down on her shoulder. Jerking up from her thoughts, she spun around, one hand shooting up to grab the hand on her shoulder, fully expecting to see Katsuma behind her.

"HARU! CHILL!" the owner of the hand backed up, raising his hands in mock surrender. It was Matsumoto.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that, I was kind of lost in thought." She gestured him to take a seat, inwardly cursing at her temporary loss of control. She noticed Seiya watching her closely. Shaking her head slowly, she pointedly glanced towards Matsumoto.

"I'm glad you're finally well enough to leave the hospital. I was starting to think that if you didn't get out soon you were going to sneak yourself out. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't already force your way out, considering the last time you only managed to stay in the hospital for 3 days." Matsumoto joked. Haruka stared at him blankly. The two of them had worked together for years now, and she knew him well enough: Matsumoto was never one to impose on her business unless it was something he had to know.

"Matsu, you were never good at beating around the bush. Spill. What's up?"

"Well..." Matsumoto glanced questioningly at her, and then at Seiya, and back at her. He seemed to be unable to find the words to express himself.

"Have either of you been reading the news recently?" Matsumoto finally asked. Haruka glanced at Seiya.

"I'm just as confused as you are. Satoshi hasn't called, so it's probably got nothing to do with me." Seiya pointed out.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Matsumoto confirmed. "Takahashi Corporation is having another press conference tomorrow. They want to address the shooting, and Katsuma has some news to announce. He's requested I bring you along for a short briefing tonight. I initially told him you may not be allowed to leave the hospital till then, but since you're here - " He trailed off.

Haruka and Seiya shared a quick glance. Both of them were clearly thinking along the same lines. Katsuma was up to something, and clearly his plan was starting to form. Every vibe in Seiya's body wanted her to say no: he wanted her to run. But he knew the blonde better than that.

Haruka sat there, calculating her actions. She was furious.

_I could say no. I could say I wasn't feeling well._ She thought to herself, but even she knew it was a pointless argument. Haruka wasn't one to run away from her problems, especially in situations like these.

_Katsuma. _The name alone was enough to make her angry. _You wanted to hurt me so badly, you allowed your son to get in the way. Are you really that ruthless? Would you really stop at nothing to get what you want? I'm not afraid of you. I've fought my way through tougher battles._

_Hurt me, I can let that slide. I can understand your pain. I know pain better than anyone else, and I know you better than anyone else. Hurt me, and me alone, I would have forgiven you. I wouldn't have been happy about it, but I would still have understood._

_Hurt Kameda, fine. I'll take it as a bad sense of judgement, or a mistake on your part. I'll believe you'll never hurt your own son, no matter how twisted you are. _

_Threaten my friends, my princess, that's unforgivable. I've spent years running from my destiny, because I was afraid of change. For years it felt like I was running away from the wind. Deep down I knew I was different, but I never wanted to face it. I didn't want my life to change. I was happy, living as Haruka. I ran away from Kaede, I ran away from my princess, I ran away from my Uranian destiny. If it weren't for Michiru, I would have continued to run._

_**Not this time**. The running stops. You want to play this game with me, fine. I applaud you for trying. But don't think that you're going to get your way just because you have Kameda. You crossed the line when you threatened my princess. Let's see how ruthless Takahashi Katsuma truly is._

"Matsu, I'll go. But before that, there's something you need to know." Haruka sighed. She had always hated confessing, and this was one secret she thought she'd never have to divulge. She looked over to Seiya for help. He nodded and gave her a smile.

She took a deep breath. "My real name isn't Haruka." She watched as Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"Wh - What?" He finally managed.

"My name. My birth name, isn't Ten'ou Haruka." She swallowed a lump in her throat, before continuing. "My real name is Takahashi Kaede." She watched Matsumoto carefully, and a thoughtful look on his face was enough for her to know that he had understood. Matsumoto was the best in the business: and she trusted him to do his research.

"As far as I'm concerned, Kaede is dead. I left her behind when I ran away years ago. I've never tried to be someone I'm not, and I've never pretended to be anything I didn't want to be. Everything about Haruka is real, except for her name."

"Amazing." Matsumoto muttered. Haruka turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "Truly amazing. I mean, that you've been able to pull this off for so many years. I've always known that your past was like a shadow, but I would have never dreamt it would be something like this. So... why now? You could have gone on as Haruka for the rest of your life and no one would know anything."

"Katsuma knows. Katsuma's not exactly the winner for Best Father Award. He's always been... well you know how Katsuma's like. Matsu, you know I won't tell you this unless I think you have the right to know. I don't want you to be surprised tonight, so I'm telling you now. The story doesn't end there. Apparently, I'm not Katsuma's daughter."

"HUH?" Matsumoto blurted out. Seiya noticed that Haruka's knuckles had gone white: her hands were clenched tightly on the table, her face somewhat emotionless. He knew it must be taking a lot out of her just to say that much.

"My mother had an affair with another man. Don't ask me who, I don't know either. But in some sort of freak accident, she had twins from different fathers. It's rare, but it's possible. Anyway, I'm just telling you so you know. Katsuma is aware of it, and so are the doctors at the hospital. It'll probably be out in the media soon." She muttered the last part bitterly. She could almost see the headlines. _Ten'ou Haruka, Takahashi Kaede._

"Haru, maybe it's better you don't go later." Matsumoto finally said, after weighing the options. But even before the words were out of his mouth, he had known the blonde wouldn't agree to it.

"Come on Matsu. Do you really think I can't handle him? Seriously?" Haruka laughed. "Especially with the media there." Matsumoto nodded thoughtfully. _She does have a point. Better her there, they get her side of whatever Katsuma may want. Besides, it would seem really odd if the "face" of Takahashi Corporations isn't there._

"Don't worry Matsumoto. If you think this damn blonde can't take care of herself, you'll be sorely mistaken. I honestly pity anyone she's set her mind on hating." Seiya added, biting back a laugh. Haruka shot him a cold look, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"He would know." Haruka agreed.

"Of course, I was once in that position." Seiya shrugged nonchalantly. The three laughed. As the blonde and her manager continued discussing the plans for the evening, Seiya took his time to examine the blonde. Compared to the time he had last talked to her at the hospital garden, she had a completely different atmosphere around her. Gone was the hopeless air she had an hour ago: in it's place was the fiery fighter he had once known. It calmed him down somewhat to know that she was starting to pick herself back up.

He admired her for that. If anyone else had been told all that news at once, there was no doubt any normal person would have collasped from the pressure, or at the least broken down. But trust her to not be a normal person. Within an hour, she had picked herself up from the ground, and she was clearly ready to fight. Her hands had unclenched, her eyes sparkling like a precious gem.

The lost, weak and helpless girl that he had seen an hour ago, the one he was so sure had given up on everything, the hopelessness he had seen in her eyes had evaporated. _I should have known better. She was never going to go down without a fight._ He couldn't help but to smile. _There's a lot about her I've yet to understand._

"Helloooo. Earth to Seiya." She said, waving her hand in front of her face. Seiya snapped out of his thoughts. Matsumoto had left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. You were staring." Haruka laughed. Then, quietly to the point that he thought he had imagined, she whispered, "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"Talking to me, I guess. I don't know. Somehow, being around you, makes me feel more at ease with everything going on. I've been in a slump ever since Kameda got shot, but suddenly I feel a lot better." She smiled. He smiled back.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you. I told you, I'll protect your princess. But to do that, I need to protect you to. Your princess needs her soldiers. And her soldiers need her."

"Getting bigheaded again, aren't we? Whoever said you needed to protect me?" she laughed. Seiya signalled for the bill.

"I say." He said seriously. Haruka stared at him for a second, before sticking out her tongue at him playfully.

"You should really not stick out your tongue like that." Seiya commented as they walked out of the cafe.

"Why not? I - " Haruka started, but the moment the two crossed the threshold of the cafe, Seiya grabbed her, and forced her against a small panel of wall, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She hesitated for a second, before wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. He leant in, his lips finding hers.

He would come to eventually never forget this moment. The smell of shampoo in her hair, the softness of her lips, the way her body fit perfectly into his. Two of them, ignoring everyone and everything going on, for a moment putting down everything that had happened, and for that moment, the stars lined up, the sky opened up for them, the wind encircling them, dancing around their entwined bodies.

She too, would remember his musky scent, one hand gently wrapped around her waist, the other resting comfortably behind her neck. She could feel his hair playing in the wind, and his warmth enveloping her. It was indescribable. It was the same warmth she had seen many years back, a warmth she had only seen when he was fighting for his princess. _He's fighting for me now._ She thought to herself. And for once, she decided, maybe it would be okay for someone to fight for her, instead of doing everything herself. _I don't have to do everything alone. _Everything at that moment, she knew, would be worth fighting for. _I'll fight through all this. For us._

When they broke apart, midnight blue eyes met emerald teal eyes.

"I love you, Ruka." Seiya whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She smiled elegantly at him.

"I'm sure you must, or you'll never let me drive." He sniggered. She pushed him away playfully. Grabbing her hand, he entwined his fingers into hers, and the two walked, hand in hand, back to her car. And for a moment, everything seemed perfect. Both knew it wasn't going to last for long, but just that moment was good enough.

_One day at a time, one moment at a time. We'll rebuild everything. We have worlds of time between us. Once all this crap is settled, we can start a new life, all over again, just the two of us. _Seiya thought to himself as the two got into the car, and he stepped on the gas.

_Me and Seiya... who would have thought it'll turn out like this? _Haruka mused to herself as she closed her eyes. _But... there was always something about him I never understood. He has no obligation to protet me or my princess, nor does he have to protect this planet. But yet, he does it willingly simply because he wants to. In that sense, he's stronger than I ever was. He wanted to protect us. I never did. I always HAD to protect. It was a job, not a preference. And it was exactly that, that irritated me to no end, that he had a choice when I didn't, and he chose the same path. But it was that path, that led us together. Without him, I would have never been able to go through this on my own._

"Seiya, I'm sorry everything had to turn out this way. But I'm glad you're here." she said, her eyes still shut. Seiya turned to stare at her momentarily.

"I'll always be here." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

A

AN: Okay! Sorry for the long wait! I got kind of stuck with this chapter. Honestly I wanted to just quickly skip this part and get on to the next chapter, but the story wouldn't be complete without some HaruSei parts :P


	15. An Evil Plan Begins

Here's a christmas present to all you out there. Honestly I wish I could say "sorry I was busy and couldn't write anything", but truth be told I'm playing with another fanfic, I just havent decided who the characters are going to be. I would really wish for it to be HaruSei again, but I'm not sure if i can pull it off with the plot I'm playing around with. We'll see how it goes.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)

* * *

The next morning hit them with whirlwind of events, a typhoon that even the Wind Senshi couldn't control. Early in the morning, Matsumoto had literally almost broken door the blonde's front door in an effort to wake her up. Dragging her to the bathroom and locking her inside, he could hear her protesting, cursing and complaining as she got into the shower.

After 15minutes, the blonde was ready. Dressed in a loose button shirt and black slacks, with her white jacket thrown over her shoulder, she scowled at Matsumoto as she walked out into the kitchen.

"You know, it's just a conference. It's no big deal." She scowled. She was somewhat starting to regret telling Matsumoto everything: he looked as though he was preparing for a war.

"It's not JUST a conference and you know it. You were the idiot who basically signed your life to the Devil, and you're telling me it's just a conference?!" He practically yelled. Haruka sighed as she scratched her head, combing her long fingers through her short hair.

"Damn Matsu, you worry too much. I've already been shot, been in a hospital more times in the past 6 months than the rest of my life combined. How much worse can it get?"

"How about DEAD? Would that be classified as worse?" Matsumoto replied coldly, passing her a piece of bread. She ate in silence, thinking to herself that she had been in too many close-to-death situations. First was the whole pure-heart situation, where she had been ready to give up her life for the rest of the world. Then there was the Silence, when she had been close to death, and having a birds eye view of the end of the world. Then of course there was the Galaxia situation, where she had failed to kill Galaxia and died, only to be ressurected. _Most people don't even have that many chances to die, I've had 3 chances to die and I survived all of them. If the Death Busters, Galaxia, and the Silence couldn't kill me, there's no way in hell I'm going to be killed by a slimy good-for-nothing human._

"Matsu, can you relax. I know it's your job to worry about me, but I'll be fine. I've been in worse racing accidents than whatever Katsuma can put me through."

"Haru, can I ask you one thing. I may be crossing my boundaries here, but why do you call him Katsuma?"

"I don't recognise him as my father, I never did. When we were children, he - " she started, but the words choked in her mouth. She swallowed hard, before continuing. "He was an abusive father, let's just leave it at that."

Matsumoto didn't press the topic. He knew how to tell when the blonde was feeling uncomfortable about the situation, and he didn't want her to feel that way, especially just before the conference.

"Can we drop by the hospital after the conference?" She asked suddenly. It somewhat bugged her that after all this while, Kameda still hasn't awoken. The doctor had told her that he had lost too much blood, which had in turn caused his brain to temporarily shut down, putting him into a coma. The doctor said that the longer he took to wake, the lesser his chances of waking were. But she wasn't worried. Katsuma wasn't about to let his only legacy die, no matter how much money it cost.

"Sure." He said, as he ushered the silent blonde into the waiting limousine parked outside her house. They drove in silence till they reached Takahashi Corporations: a giant fortress standing in the middle of Central Tokyo.

A small japanese lady stood at the door waiting for them.

"Ahh Mr Matsumoto and Ms Ten'ou. Mr Takahashi has informed me to bring you up to the meeting room." She said, shaking their hand in turn. The two followed the small japanese lady into a private lift that rose silently, before stopping at the top floor.

She knocked the door, and ushered them in. Katsuma was already sitting at the corner of the table.

"Matsumoto." Katsuma welcomed, a fake smile plastered on his face. Matsumoto and Katsuma shook hands.

"Kaede." Katsuma's voice said, his tone dripping with venom. Haruka stifled a scowl, she hated the way he called her by that name. As far as she was concerned, she had left that life behind.

"My name's Haruka." she said, stuffing her hands inside her pockets.

"You'll always be Kaede to me." Katsuma replied, his smile never leaving his face. Haruka didn't fall for his diabetic-sweet tone.

"You can stop with your bullshit. He already knows." Haruka replied coldly as she leant against the table. "Just tell me what you want. I'm not one to go against my promises, unlike someone else in this room."

Immediately, the smile disappeared off his face, replaced momentarily by a dark, more sinister smile. Matsumoto was taken aback: despite how they were not related by blood, Matsumoto had seen that same dark, venomous eyes on Haruka once, many years back. It scared him then, but nothing scared him more than it did now, watching the electric sparks fly between the two as they glared menacingly at each other. The air was filled with a strange intensity, before Katsuma finally spoke.

"Getting to the point, I see." He grinned. "Admirable. Today's meeting will address the shootout. I don't need you to say anything, just sit there and be good, understood?"

_I said, do you understand?_ The words suddenly rang in Haruka's head, as clearly as it did a few months back. Haruka gritted her teeth. _Not now, not at this very moment._ But no matter what she did, she could not get a word out of her throat.

Katsuma smiled knowingly. He stood up, and stood in front of the blonde, his hands on either side of the table, blocking her path and entering her personal space. Haruka stared at him, but he could see the way her eyes glazed over, the way she flinched slightly when he came too close. His smile widened, and for a second he resembled a toad.

"You know, I'll tell you something honestly." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If my son was even half like you, I would have been a very proud father."

"Kameda is twice the man you think he is. You just refuse to see it, controlling him and telling him what he must do and who he must marry." Haruka replied acidly.

"Kameda isn't a man. Kameda's a puppet. And he's a perfect puppet."

"Then what am I?"

"You're..." Katsuma started, but for a second paused as he stared at the tall blonde. "Collateral." He finally finished. Haruka was about to hit him, but a movement on her right caught her eye. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a man standing against a pillar, his hands behind his back, brown hair covering his eyes as he watched her every move.

"I see you've spotted my friend. Now, just be good and silent and we'll both get through this day in one piece. Don't forget, Kae. You're famous. Your boyfriend is famous. It won't be hard to get rid of either one of you with a sniper." He said, resting one hand across Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka weighed her options. If she got into a fight here, the assassin behind her would no doubt pull out his gun. Even if she was fast enough to avoid the bullet, Matsumoto would definitely be caught in the crossfire. And as much as it displeased her to say it, Katsuma was right. Especially with Seiya's concert coming up soon, he was an easy target.

Swallowing her pride, she closed her eyes, and nodded slowly.

"That's my good girl." He smiled again, pulling her closer to him. She could smell the venom in his teeth, the darkness emulating from his body. Every vibe in her body wanted to either attack or defend or run, but she knew she couldn't do either, not just yet.

"Matsu, I can handle this, why don't you go prepare for the conference with the marketing department?" Haruka suggested pointedly. Matsumoto stared, never taking his eyes off her. He knew exactly what she was telling him: she wanted him to leave. But he didn't want to, not when the situation seemed so tense. But upon receiving a slow nod from Haruka, he soundlessly left the room. When the door closed behind him, Katsuma jerked his head towards it. The assassin nodded, and walked over, locking the door behind Matsumoto. The three were now alone.

"What's the matter, not brave enough to stay in the same room with me alone?" Haruka finally said. Without Matsumoto here, she wasn't scared.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm just not stupid." Katsuma finally said. The assassin pulled over a chair to them. "Sit." Katsuma instructed. Haruka eyed the assassin, her teal eyes scrutinising him, before lowering herself into the chair. Katsuma stood over her, replacing his hands on the armrest of her chair. Haruka knew this was his way of exuding power, standing over her like that, and she wasn't remotely bothered by it. Katsuma was of no physical threat to her, she knew that. It was the assassin she was more worried about.

"Now we can talk. This is what I want you to do. At today's conference, we are going to announce that you are my long lost daughter. After that, all you have to do is be good and give the media those perfect answers that you're well known for. No bullshit, no crap."

"Fine."

"Then you will announce that you'll be taking a temporary break off racing to spend time and reconnect with your family."

"Fine." Haruka said. _I have no races till June anyway. _

"That's my good girl." Katsuma said again, with a grin. He gently reached his hand out and grabbed Haruka's wrist. For a second, Haruka's eyes darkened: her instinct reacted before she could think about it. She flung her hand away from Katsuma, and with one smooth swipe, she was about to hit him when -

Before she could react, a gun was pointed at her head. She turned her head slightly to stare at the assassin next to her.

"Quit playing games, you know as well as I do I'm no use to you dead." Haruka said to Katsuma, dropping her fists and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're no use to him dead, but I could still fairly well shoot you in your leg." The assassin replied. This was the first time she heard his voice. It was cold, emotionless, like a a robot. Haruka laughed.

"You've got yourself one stupid assassin. How the hell are you going to explain that to the media? Don't you think they'll figure it out if both times I get shot, it's before or after a meeting with your company?" Haruka barked out a cold laugh as she stared at both of them. In a flash, the assassin flipped the gun sideways, aiming at the side of her head. With lightning reflexes, she grabbed the side of the gun with one hand.

She smiled at the shocked expression on the assassin's face. But before she had enough time to enjoy herself, the assassin's second hand came crashing into her stomach. She groaned, releasing her hand on his gun. Turning her head away, she spit out some blood, wiping her mouth with her free hand. Katsuma stepped back.

"Learn your place, you stupid brat. If you had just done that years ago we wouldn't have this problem in the first place."

* * *

The conference went as Katsuma planned. The media grabbed at the news that Takahashi Kaede had finally resurfaced, and stood in awe at the fact that the media darling Ten'ou Haruka was in fact the long lost daughter of Takahashi Katsuma.

Haruka sat in silence as Katsuma talked through the conference, acid burning through her bones. She wanted to fight back, to say something in front of the media that would ruin his image, but she knew this was not the time. _Wait for it, the time will come. One day, you will have your revenge, just not now. _

"Miss Ten'ou, can we have your thoughts on this? Why have you never acknowledged them till now?"

"Truth be told, since I was kidnapped at 11, I really couldn't remember much from my childhood before then." She said, sticking to the story that Katsuma started years ago.

"Have you and Kameda been very close when you were kids?" another asked.

"Kameda and Kaede were inseparable." Katsuma answered for her.

"Miss Takahashi, do you - "

"Please. I've been Ten'ou Haruka for so many years, that will never change. I'm not going to be anyone different. As far as I'm concerned, I'm glad that we've found each other, but I will never be anyone other than Ten'ou Haruka. Kaede is just a memory." She said, watching Katsuma for any form of reaction. Katsuma tensed up, but allowed it to slide.

"Miss Ten'ou, what will you do now that you've found your family?"

"Well, I am going to take a break from racing till June, to spend time with them and reconnect." She said with a smile. She could tell Katsuma was staring at her, and refused to stare back at him.

_That's a good girl._ She could almost hear the words in her head. Her fists clenched under the table, but she tried to stay calm.

_Not now. Not today. Until Kameda wakes up, you have to deal with this like this._

She watched as the rest of the conference went along smoothly. _Of course. Katsuma controls the media. No one's going to even bother prying into his business._

"I'm glad I found my daughter, but it seems that the heavens are playing a cruel trick on me. For years I've been searching for her, and now that I've found her, my son's lying in the hospital." Katsuma said as part of a closing statement. "We still continue to have hope, just like we did for years, that Kameda will wake up."

* * *

Seiya stood at a corner, hidden by a tall curtain. He had come to the conference to give the blonde some moral support, before heading off to his rehearsal. He watched as the blonde answered a few simple questions, but had stayed somewhat silent for most of the conference.

He scrutinized her, as though expecting to see tell-tale signs that the blonde was under duress, or that she was on the verge of breaking down, but it never came. The blonde was just as stubborn as she always was: her voice smooth and calm, an air of someone who clearly knew she was in control of what she was doing.

When their eyes met, he gave a little wave and smiled. He saw her smile back in return, a twinkle in her eyes. When the conference ended, she approached him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my girlfriend in her conference." He replied nonchalantly. He was aware that the media was around them, and that a few of them had spotted him, but he didn't care at that point what the media had to say.

"I thought you'd probably want to visit Kameda, so I came to see if I could give you a ride. Figured Matsumoto probaby got you here in a limo." Seiya shrugged. Haruka laughed, and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer playfully.

"Yeah. Did you drive my car or yours?" She asked.

"Mine. I don't have the keys to your house."

"Well, beats nothing." Haruka laughed, and kissed the raven-haired starlight in front of her. She could feel the heat of the cameras on her, flashing away madly. But she didn't care what the media would say, this moment was just for them.

"Ahh, Mr Kou." came a cold voice behind her. Haruka spun around. Seiya immediately enveloped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." He replied with a cold voice. Haruka bit her lip, trying not to laugh. That cold voice was one she recognized all too well, albeit in a more manly tone: it was the same conniving voice that Fighter had always spoken to her with.

"Glad to see the the happy couple are back together." He raised his hand. Seiya stared at it for awhile, before finally shaking his hand, smiling for the press as the cameras continued to flash.

"No thanks to you." Haruka said under her breath. Seiya smiled as Katsuma threw her a deathglare. Haruka smiled back at him.

"Ready to go, Ruka?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah. Let's go, Alienboy." Haruka added the last word softly, so only the two could hear. The two walked out together, Seiya's hand protectively around her waist.

* * *

As the two drove off, Seiya watched Haruka from the corner of his eye. He loved the way the wind played with her hair, the way her green eyes shone like an emerald.

"Ruka, I know you've got a plan, but are you sure you know what you're doing?" Seiya asked, watching the wind blow past her face. She turned around to face him, cocking an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Worried?" She asked curiously. Seiya reached across to her, grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers in hers.

"A little." Seiya admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's not permanently. I just have to continue like this until Kameda wakes up. Till then, I need Katsuma to think that everything is going his way. Don't worry, I've dealt with more dangerous aliens. I can handle one old man." Haruka laughed, feeling the warmth in his hands.

Seiya nodded. He stopped the car as it came to a red light. Turning to his side, he gently combed a hand through her blonde hair, letting his arm rest at the back of her neck. Swiftly leaning in, he held her in his arms, and pulled her in. They shared a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck, playfully twisting her finger around his ponytail.

"Sei...ya..." her voice whispered his name in between kisses. He loved the way she said his name, the way her husky voice murmured his name that sent a chill down his spine. She seemed to have noticed this, and pulled him in closer, her lips dancing across his neck, playfully kissing his neck, sending another jolt of electricity down his spine.

"Sei..ya.." she said again, her lips next to his ear. "The light's green." She whispered, a cheeky smile on his face. Seiya growled as he released her, turning back to the front and stepping on the pedal.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble if you continue like that." Seiya teased, watching the playful glint in her emerald eyes.

Haruka stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Is that a threat?" She asked mockingly.

"You'll see." Seiya said mysteriously, an equally playful glimmer in his midnight blue eyes.

"You're on, Alien boy." Haruka laughed.

* * *

AN: Happy christmas to all! :) Hope everyone has a great year! :D sorry if this chapter took awhile :) Thanks to everyone who's been pming me on facebook and all, for the positive motivation! :) Feel free to add me at aurellite . :D

**Next Chapter Tidbit**

_"Onii-chan, please wake up soon. I don't know how long more I can keep up with this. Please, I need you now more than ever." Haruka whispered, holding his hands, all the time noticing how cold they've become, how unlike his warm hands that always seemed to comfort her._

_Suddenly, she heard a creak from the doorway. She turned around, fully expecting to see Katsuma standing there, with his all-knowing smug expression on his face. But instead, the person she saw in the doorway was one she had only seen once or twice, but a familiar face nontheless._

_The woman, with her long black hair in an elegant bun on top of her head, and eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, standing at the doorway, was Kameda's wife._

_"You must be the infamous Kaede." came her voice. Melodious and beautiful, somewhat resembling the voice of a mermaid that Haruka knew all too well, but at the same time, acid and dripping with an intense hatred that she had never expected to hear in a voice like hers._


	16. Constructing A Plan

Sorry! I had a brain block on this fic. I was very apprehensive about uploading this chapter because I really don't think it's up to standard. but it had to be written I hope it was worth waiting for :( the next chapter will probably be a big one.

* * *

The remainder of the journey went by without much issue, as Seiya and Haruka turned into the now all-too-familiar hospital. As the two of them sat down at Kameda's bedside, Haruka's eyes never leaving Kameda's face. Haruka watched his slow and steady breathing, which seemed to comfort her. She would never admit it, but for the first time she was starting to think that perhaps this time she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Seiya watched her, concerned. He knew she had something up her sleeves, and it was something he didn't want to pressure her into confiding in him. If there was one thing he had learnt in their pasts, it was that if she kept something from someone she cared about, it was to protect them. And despite the fact that he felt she didn't need to protect him, he silently respected her decision.

His phone rang, and he walked out of the room to pick up the call. When Seiya left, Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. While just being by his side made her feel relaxed, she knew she couldn't drop her guard at a time like this. With Kameda still unconscious, Katsuma and Matsumoto were in charge of handling her business, leaving her with all the brain power to think up a plan. And while she wasn't sure of what she intended to do, she knew she couldn't do anything while Kameda was still unconscious.

_It's just till he awakes... _she constantly told herself. There was no way in denying it: her dreams had been haunting her, not allowing her to sleep anymore than a few hours each night, before waking up in cold sweat. She knew they weren't just dreams: they prophesized something sinister that was about to happen, something that she couldn't place, but she knew would happen soon.

She vaguely wondered how long she could keep this up, but deep down inside she knew that it was only a matter of time before she cracked. She could feel the desperation in her body to run, the fear of what would happen if she failed. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, a game that could possibly flip around and burn her instead. But she also knew, if she didn't play, she would lose.

"Onii-chan, please wake up soon. I don't know how long more I can keep up with this. Please, I need you now more than ever." Haruka whispered, holding his hands, all the time noticing how cold they've become, how unlike his warm hands that always seemed to comfort her.

Suddenly, she heard a creak from the doorway. She turned around, fully expecting to see Katsuma standing there, with his all-knowing smug expression on his face. But instead, the person she saw in the doorway was one she had only seen once or twice, but a familiar face nontheless.

The woman, with her long black hair in an elegant bun on top of her head, and eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, standing at the doorway, was Kameda's wife.

"You must be the infamous Kaede." came her voice. Melodious and beautiful, somewhat resembling the voice of a mermaid that Haruka knew all too well, but at the same time, acid and dripping with an intense hatred that she had never expected to hear in a voice like hers.

Haruka watched as she lowered herself into a seat. Both women continued to stare forward, each silently sizing the other.

"From the way you phrased your words, I assume you're working for Katsuma." Haruka stated. The only reply she received was a beautiful laugh. Haruka wasn't deceived: she had fought in battles long enough to recognize the evil dripping from her voice. She was beautiful, way more beautiful than any of the other enemies she had ever had, but yet there was an untold evil in her that Haruka could almost smell.

Kameda, I'm sorry I got you into this. You suspected, didn't you? Back then, during the wedding. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Haruka thought to herself, cursing herself for not realizing this soon.

"You know, all of this is really your fault. If you never ran away from home, if you never came back to look for Kameda, if you never agreed to play your little challenge with Katsuma-sama, none of this would have happened." Haruka froze. _Katsuma..sama?_

"Did you really think Katsuma wouldn't have figured you out? Have you ever considered that maybe Kameda was the target afterall. Think about it. If all these things never happened, if even 1 of these things changed, would Katsuma be able to keep you under his control? Everything that's happened since you challenged Katsuma, is part of his plan. You may not be his daughter by birth, but he certainly seems to know how to control you, doesn't he?"

"Shut up." Haruka whispered, her voice dangerously low. "Don't pretend you know everything. You're just a pawn in Katsuma's plan. Everyone is. Why the hell are you even here, I'm sure it's not because of Kameda."

The woman just smiled.

"Ah.. but I really do care about Kameda." She said with a sinister laugh. "I'm supposed to be looking after him, afterall."

* * *

Outside, Seiya was having a very earsplitting conversation with a white-haired midget.

"Did you forget about the rehearsal!?" Yaten was screaming.

"Sorry. I'm on my way." He had forgotten that he was just supposed to drop the blonde off before he headed off for his rehearsal: with the concert not far away, they were practicing almost every night.

"Make it quick, we can't do anything without you, and you know what a perfectionist Satoshi is." Yaten murmured, before hanging up the phone. Seiya slipped the phone back into his pocket. He headed back to the ward, only to find two women staring straight at blank space, but the atmosphere in the room had turned cold.

What the hell is she doing here?

Seiya thought to himself suspiciously, feeling the blonde's dangerous aura enveloping him and Kameda, instantly knowing that the blonde was agitated and trying her best to remain civil.

* * *

"Ruka - Oh. Mai, is it?" Haruka turned around, seeing Seiya standing at the doorway. Seiya took two large strides back to his seat, crossing his legs as he slung an arm around Haruka.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr Kou." she replied in a sweet voice. Haruka rolled her eyes, glancing at Seiya. One glance was enough to tell her that he wasn't buying it either.

"What are you doing here?" He asked acidly.

"I came to see my husband." was the innocent reply.

"We've been coming everyday, and this is the first time we've seen you here. Now, before you get this blonde mad, which is something I personally suggest you dont do, I suggest you try telling us the truth." Seiya said, a slight grin appearing on his handsome face as the blonde frowned at the personal attack. The charcoal haired woman sat in silence, clearly deep in thought.

"Like I said, I'm supposed to be looking after him, afterall." She repeated neutrally as she stood up to touch Kameda. As her fingers reached for his face, Haruka jumped up, and with her lightning fast reflexes, grabbed her hand, stopping her from touching Kameda.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him." Haruka spoke, her hands shaking as she pulled Mai's hand away from Kameda. Her eyes betrayed all forms of hatred as Haruka released her hand.

"I see I've overstayed my welcome." She commented lightly, and left the room in silence. Haruka lay her hand to rest on Kameda as she gently stroked his hair.

"Ruka, it's okay. He'll wake up soon." Seiya said as he stood up, walking over to the blonde and giving her a momentary hug to calm her down. Haruka buried her head in his shoulder, nodding into it silently.

"I hope so..." was all she said as the two stood there for a moment.

"Listen, I've got to head back to my rehearsal. Will you be okay here alone?" Seiya asked as his hands reached for her face, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and kissing her gently.

Haruka nodded, her hands still wound tightly around his waist. "I'll be fine." She said, more to herself than anything. Nodding, Seiya watched as the blonde separated herself from him and walked with him to the door of the ward, a comforted smile on her face as she playfully shoved him out the door.

* * *

Seiya took a quick trip to the toilet, washing his face before leaving the hospital. On his way out, hands in his pockets, his mind absently wondering to how bad a scolding he'd get when he finally turned up for his rehearsals. He wasn't looking at all forward to Yaten's screaming, but what made him worry the most was Satoshi's chiding.

As he walked towards the carpark, he spotted Mai talking to the doctor-in-charge. Both were smiling, which caught Seiya's attention as he hid behind a wall to see what was going on.

" - going according to plan."

"Good. Katsuma predicted that as long as the boy remains unconscious the girl wouldn't go against him."

"Katsuma-sama has that little girl wrapped around his palm."

"That's just like him."

With that, Seiya walked off: he had heard enough. Somehow, they were purposely keeping Kameda unconscious. He got into his car and drove off to the rehearsal venue. As expected, he got an earful from Yaten and Satoshi for being late. Rehearsals that night went badly. He was constantly singing the wrong lyrics, reacting to the wrong cues, and once, crashed into Yaten while singing. His mind was filled with the conversation that he overheard a few hours ago, wondering how he was going to tell the blonde about it. He could almost imagine her transforming into Sailor Uranus and kicking Katsuma out of Earth, just like she had threatened to do to him awhile ago.

* * *

The next day, all forms of media was flooded with the same headlines: everything was about Kaede and Katsuma. Clearly, this was what Katsuma was looking forward to: it was giving his company a lot of press coverage, especially since Haruka was already a hot topic after her race and Seiya's upcoming concert.

Matsumoto had dragged her up to meet with Katsuma to discuss their next move. She had protested: going to these sort of meetings was one of those things she never liked to do, and Katsuma's presence was no doubt a contributing factor against that. But despite that, she figured it would be better to be around Katsuma was a better idea: keep your enemies close, afterall. So with that, she found herself getting dressed and heading off towards Takahashi Corporations, a place where she would never want to find herself, and yet here she was again.

Within minutes, one of his assistants brought both Matsumoto and herself up to the same meeting room they were in just a few minutes ago.

Katsuma and Matsumoto began discussing their marketing strategies, leaving the blonde to wander off into her own world without being noticed. But all she could think of was her conversation with Mai the day before, and while the conversation continued to play over and over in her head, she found herself wanting to simply jump across the table and hit him. But she knew she couldn't do anything, not now while he held Kameda over her head like bait.

Even as they left the meeting, Haruka's mind constantly was at unease. Although she had honestly not paid any attention to the previous meeting, she had spent the entire meeting watching Kameda while her mind continued to fight with her. She could have sworn that Katsuma had been eyeing her with the same obvious distaste that she had been. Wordlessly, they both knew one thing: both of them were wordlessly playing a game of wits, trying to outdo the other, to see which would back down first.

She had to find a way to settle this, and fast. The longer Kameda stayed asleep, the more at risk he was of not waking. Finally deciding on her plan of action, she decided that maybe it was time to stop playing defensive, and start playing offensive instead.

"You okay? You seemed dazed in there." Matsumoto asked when they were alone.

"I'm fine." Haruka managed to cover up her momentary lack of focus, and gave Matsumoto a reassuring smile.

"Seiya picking you up?" Haruka nodded, as a familiar dark blue convertible drove up, smoothly stopping in front of them. Haruka jumped in without opening the door, earning a laugh from both men.

"Don't forget the photoshoot tomorrow." Matsumoto reminded as Haruka waved a hand dismissively at him, and Seiya drove off with a chuckle.

* * *

"Ruka, I have something I need to tell you." Seiya finally said. Haruka stared at him, her eyes curious. She watched his hands tightened around the steering wheel, as a vein threatened to pop in his neck, and she knew instantly what he was going to say wasn't something she would like.

"Yesterday I overheard Mai and Kameda's doctor talking when I left. I think Katsuma's purposely keeping Kameda unconscious, knowing that you wouldn't do anything until he wakes." Seiya said quickly, as though it would make the blond less mad. Instead, the blonde merely stared straight ahead. He stole a glance at her, and instantly his blood froze.

The blonde had turned white, her eyes a scary venom green. The wind around her seemed to turn into a typhoon, whipping around her, as though reacting to her mood. Her fists were clenched around the door of the car, and she slowly let out a breath she had been holding.

So that's what Mai meant.

She thought to herself, finally realizing what the black haired lady had meant. _Everything that's happened since you challenged Katsuma, is part of his plan._ Wasn't that what she had said? If that were true, he wouldn't allow Kameda to wake until his plan, whatever it was, was complete.

Haruka picked up her phone and called Michiru, all the while knowing that Seiya was watching her closely.

"Michi? It's Haruka. I need your help. Tonight, at the hospital." was all she said. She knew the aquarian beauty would understand her. Afterall, they had been partners for so long.

"What are you planning to do?" Seiya asked when she hung up the phone. Haruka smiled at him cheekily, the tense seriousness on her face vanished.

"Both Katsuma and my plan, requires Kameda. As long as he stays asleep, Katsuma knows I won't do anything. So the only way is to wake Kameda up."

"Need my help?" Seiya asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She chided, but a smile on her face told him she was playing with him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, oh Almighty Sailor Uranus, leader of the Outer Senshi." He remarked back before she smacked him on the side of his head. They drove in silence for a moment, before Haruka said quietly. "Of course."

Seiya turned to look at her, surprised. He had not expected the blonde to accept his offer. Although they were dating, their lives did not go past their business as Sailor Senshi. He had half expected the blonde to give him her standard "this is my business, stay out of it" answers. Recently, the blonde was being very unlike herself. They had stopped arguing, and even her witty remarks had come to a quick halt: unlike the arguments that they used to have that could go on for hours until someone interferred. But he wasn't surprised. Afterall, the blonde was going through a lot lately, and probably had her mind full with everything that had been happening.

Haruka laughed, knowing exactly what Seiya was thinking. Truth be told, she wanted dearly to keep him out of this. This wasn't his problem, it was hers, and although she trusted him, she knew that only Michiru could support her for what she had planned for the night. But despite that, she knew that any sort of help tonight would be to her advantage. Besides, she knew the raven-haired starlight was just as stubborn as she was, and even if she had said no, he would have appeared, uninvited, anyway.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter! Hope it was worth waiting for!


	17. The Plan

Seiya sat alone in Haruka's bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He was starting to wonder why he volunteered to help in the first place. The blonde clearly needed no help, be it firepower or brainpower, and he knew his girlfriend well enough to know that she was one that never liked to operate in big groups, choosing rather what was necessary.

"You'll be the distraction." Haruka had said with a grin an hour ago. The word distraction was enough to give him doubts about what the blonde was planning.

"What?" he had clarified just to be sure he was hearing correctly. "You want me to _flirt_ with the nurses? Is this some kind of trap to get me beaten up again?" The playful smirk on his girlfriend's face was priceless.

"Well, I would do it, but I doubt it'll work this time. Besides, Michiru and I need to figure out how to wake Kameda up, and that might take some time." Haruka explained, her smile widening for a moment before she continued, "It's part of your _image_ afterall, right?"

Seiya growled, his eyes narrowed, and under his breath he mumbled something. But out loud he said, "fine."

Michiru couldn't help but to stiffle a giggle. Haruka and Seiya were the most unlikely of couples, and clearly they too were getting used to it. But Michiru could see clearly what they would never admit: that despite how they were the worst of enemies, they were in fact, more alike than anyone would dare to point out in front of them.

Haruka and Seiya both turned to stare at the Neptunian Princess, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the violinist who had let out an involuntary chuckle. But all Michiru did was give them a sweet knowing smile, before she spun around on her heels and headed for the living room, leaving the two alone for a moment. Haruka blinked for a few moments, as though uncertain about what she was going to say next. Finally, biting her lip, she had dragged Seiya into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Seiya, are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice was soft, uncertain, as though she herself wasn't sure if she could go ahead with it. Seiya turned around, and pulled her close.

"Ruka, I'll do anything for you. You know that. I'm a warrior meant to protect his Princess, and for awhile now, that includes you." Seiya whispered into her ear.

"Awhile now?" came the sarcastic, yet playful response. Seiya rolled his eyes. A normal girl would have blushed at that, but trust Haruka Ten'ou to not be a normal girl. "You don't know the actual date, do you?" She prodded, raising an eyebrow and staring at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you?!" Seiya challenged, laughing. Haruka frowned for a second, thinking hard about it. A few seconds of silence went past, before the couple burst out laughing. Haruka punched him playfully in the chest.

"Then you'd better get ready." she said, shoving him into the toilet and shutting the door behind her. Seiya vaguely wondered what was there to get ready for, but then he caught his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was in a mess, having returned from a last minute rehearsal. Sighing, he stripped and got into the shower.

_It's part of your image, afterall._ The words jumped back at him. He smiled to himself as the warm water cascaded down his body, enveloping him in a cloud of steam. It hit him then, how both of them had the same image: they were both known for flirting shamelessly with their fans, especially the girls. But the only difference lied in the fact that Haruka was fiercely loyal, and fiercely protective. Seiya, well... Seiya had always lived with a different set of rules. In fact, this was the first time his love life had been broadcasted to the public, and it seemed that everyone was still watching and discussing what kind of boyfriend Seiya Kou would be.

"Dear god please let her not kill me after this." He thought to himself. It may be the blonde's idea for him to be the distraction, but he knew he was walking on glass when it came to flirting with girls, especially after what he did previously.

* * *

The clock struck 10pm, as a cold breeze welcomed the moonless night, a light rain gently beating down on a few wandering souls. Most of Tokyo was comfortably tucked in bed, enjoying the cooling weather as they slept soundly, unaware of the storm that was starting to brew above them.

Haruka stood at the balcony alone, her arms leaning casually against the railing. Her mind was preoccupied as she stared out into the night, to the point that she did not seem to notice Michiru walking up next to her.

"This feels just like old times, doesn't it?" Michiru asked, a small smile on her face as she pushed back her beautiful aquamarine waves. Haruka turned to look at the beautiful aquarian princess next to her, and couldn't help but to smile too. Michiru was right, as she always was. Haruka had gotten used to the Neptunian beauty being able to read her thoughts without thinking: afterall, Michiru was the one that had always been there, through everything.

"Yeah." Haruka said, teal eyes gazing out at the starless night. Her mind wondered off to the many times the two had stood side by side, skirts floating gently in a night breeze similar to today. In fact, today's mission seemed so similar to the rest that they had done together, that it was unnecessary for Haruka to have explained what she was going to do. But Haruka had felt a need to explain everything, because this time, for the first time, the mission was personal.

"Worried?" Michiru teased, as she gently slung her arm through the blonde's. Haruka turned to Michiru, a curious expression on her face. Haruka smiled. "And here I was thinking you knew me well enough." Michiru laughed, and gently shoved the blonde.

"Michi, you sure you're okay with this? This isn't..." Haruka started, but Michiru cut her off.

"Haruka. From Day 1 I knew you were special. From Day 1 we did everything together. How many times have we risked our lives together for the sake of the future? I've always been there, standing next to you."

"I know, but this isn't a mission. I know I'm the one that called you, but this is - "

"Now now, Ruka." Michiru said, turning to the blonde. "We're a team. We've never been apart for ANY mission. This isn't any different. Besides, I deserve a little bit of fun after looking after Hotaru. She's the sweetest girl in the world, but looking after a teenager really takes the fun out of life." Michiru teased. Haruka smiled, knowing it was impossible to dissuade her.

"Okay the, let's go." Haruka said, turning around just in time to see Seiya walking towards her. His hair was perfectly blown, his ponytail dancing happily behind him as he slung his hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm ready." He said, flashing his famous smile at her. "How do I look?"

"It'll have to do." She said, giving him an award-winning eye roll in return. He laughed, and together the three walked out into her car. Haruka made a move to get into the driver's seat, but Seiya stopped her.

"Part of my image, remember?" He said, jingling her keys in his hands. Haruka growled.

"You ass, you took those out of my pocket just now!" She somewhat yelled, making a blind swipe for her keys. Seiya grinned again and settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Are you coming or do you want to do this another day?" He asked airily, earning another growl from the blonde before she grudgingly settled down in the passenger seat.

"You're dead, Kou." She whispered softly so only he could hear, as Michiru got into the backseat, watching the two with a controlled smile on her face. Seiya stuck his tongue out at her.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Seiya replied as he started the car and drove off into the night.

"You're only half a man." was the bitter reply.

"I could say the same thing about you, Ten'ou."

"You know, you two are the WEIRDEST couple I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." Michiru commented, shaking her head. Both Seiya and Haruka stared at each other for a moment, before chuckling, their hands entwined with each other.

* * *

Seiya dropped Haruka and Michiru off, a street away from the hospital, and turned into the carpark alone. Brushing his hands through his hair, he took the lift up to the floor Kameda was on. Casually, he leaned against the counter.

"Hi." he said, tilting his sunglasses down so she could see his eyes. He noted the light blush on her cheeks as she stood up to talk to him.

"H - Hi! Can - can I h- help you?" she stuttered. Seiya smiled as he took off his shades.

"I'm looking for Takahashi Kameda." He flashed her a smile.

"He's - in his - room. But but no - one's - allow - I mean - visitors aren't allowed at this hour - without the - the head - nurse." She managed to say, her face turning tomato-red as she blushed furiously.

"Oh." Seiya frowned. "When will she be back?" Seiya asked, already knowing the answer.

"An hour or so. You can go down to the canteen to ha- have a drink." The young nurse said, slowly recovering from the initial shock of seeing Seiya Kou standing in front of her.

"Ok." He turned around, paused for a second, before turning back. "Do you want to join me? I mean, since there's no one here anyway." He asked.

"Er.. Sure!" She squeaked, and rushed out from behind the table, following behind Seiya. Seiya took out his phone, and sent a quick message, before heading down the lift with the young nurse in tow. "_Phase 1, complete."_

_"Okay Seiya, listen very carefully. If this doesn't go as planned it could cause us alot of trouble. While staying at the hospital all those nights, I found out a few things. There are 2 nurses who look after Kameda's floor at night. The head nurse, who patrols the floors every few hours, will only reach Kameda's floor around 12 midnight. The receptionist, who sits at the counter from 7pm to 7am the next day, monitors all incoming and outgoing visitors, stopping anyone from disturbing the patients."_

_"And...?"_

_"The receptionist is a fan of yours." Haruka had said, frowning as though she didn't really approve of anyone being a fan. "You'll CHARM her, get her to leave the counter from the time we arrive to around 1130pm. Suggest having a cup of coffee together or something, I don't know. Just get her out of that floor. Once that's settled, text me. Michiru and I will then head_ upstairs."

That part of the plan had been executed successfully. But as the lift descended to the canteen, Seiya couldn't help but to wonder how they were going to proceed.

* * *

Haruka had changed into a baseball cap to hide her blonde hair, while Michiru had donned a shoulder length blonde wig. They had entered from the back of the hospital, and managed to steal a few spare uniforms from the back wing of the hospital. The two walked up to the lift, hands in the pockets of their labcoats, walking past Seiya, barely making eye contact, but Seiya could have sworn that the tall blonde winked at him as they passed each other.

Haruka and Michiru boarded the lift, and headed up to Kameda's floor. Taking a quick look to confirm that no one was around, Michiru settled herself down on the nurse's workstation and begun her work, trying to hack into the database to find Kameda's files. Haruka headed off into the security room a few meters away, intending to look through camera footage of what went on in the hospital when they weren't around. She was pretty sure that whatever they were doing to Kameda was happening at night, when visitors weren't allowed.

She pushed open the door, to find the room empty, just as she had known it would be. Being restless while she was confined to the hospital, she had taken a few night trips around the floor, exploring the different areas of the hospital. She had found where they kept their medicine, where the nurses quarters were, where the security room was, and most importantly, where the cameras were. It wasn't hard for her to slip past the cameras after a few tries.

Settling herself down in front of a screen of monitors, she started searching for the camera that was focused on Kameda. Upon finding it, she started playing it back, hoping to find some clue of what they could do to wake Kameda up. Her search, however, was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She jumped in her seat, only to find Michiru's face staring at her when the door swung open.

"Michiru! You gave me a fright." Haruka whispered as Michiru shut the door behind her. Michiru tossed her a piece of paper she had clearly printed from the nurse's workstation.

"It's all here. Kameda's medication." She said, pointing to a short list of medication. Haruka scanned through it quickly. She recognized some of the medication as pain killers, a few others for replenishing vital proteins and sugars back into his body while he was unconscious, but a few others remained a mystery to her. _  
_

"Maybe Ami or Mamoru can help us figure out this list." Michiru whispered. Haruka shook her head.

"If we ask them about it we're going to have to explain what's going on, and that could take longer than we have." Haruka said as she folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She was about to leave, when something caught her eye. Curiously, she paused the tape that she had previously set to rewind. She stared at the image on the screen, her blood turning cold.

A doctor and a stranger, wrestling a thrashing Kameda back on his bed, before injecting him with something, causing her twin brother to fall unconscious. Haruka froze. She had expected that they were just keeping Kameda asleep all this time. But clearly, she was wrong. He did wake up, at some point, and against his will they had forced him back into a comatose state.

She pressed play again, and the stranger's face came into view. There was no mistaking that face. She had only seen that face once, but that face drove a unfamiliar feeling of fear into Haruka. _That god damned assassin_.

* * *

When Seiya finally escaped the clutches of the young nurse, he found Haruka and Michiru, sitting by the car, waiting for him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"As planned." Haruka replied in a mock-hurt voice, as though hurt by the idea that he would have even considered the plan to do anything else but work as planned. "We found a list of medication they're using on Kameda. And whatever they're using isn't keeping him asleep permanently. Michiru and I saw footage of a doctor and Katsuma's assassin forcing Kameda back on his bed before forcing him back under medication."

Seiya started the car, noticing that Haruka was suppressing a lot of rage in her voice. "Now what?"

"We need to figure out which drug they're using." She explained, tossing him the list Michiru had printed. "But I don't want to go to Mamoru or Ami for help. They'll know, but I don't want to worry Odango about something like this."

Seiya took a brief look at the list before turning his gaze back unto the road. "I have an idea."

Haruka and Michiru turned to look at him, surprised.

"We can ask Taiki." he explained. Immediately, Haruka and Michiru smiled. How could they have forgotten about Taiki, who probably knew about everything on Earth there was to know. Seiya glanced sideways at the blonde. "You forgot about Taiki, didn't you?" He asked snidely.

"Blame Satoshi for that. You Starlights are just so damn forgettable." Haruka grinned.

"Then tell me why our comeback concert has already been sold out, if we're so _damn forgettable_." Seiya shot back, grinning.

"Well, you're paying Satoshi to do his job. At least he's doing it right." Haruka commented airily as Seiya stopped Michiru off at her hotel. Michiru watched as the couple drove off, shaking her head. _They're really the weirdes couple I've ever seen. _Haruka had invited Michiru to stay with her, but Michiru had turned it down, figuring that the blonde and her raven-haired boyfriend needed some space together.

* * *

"Taiki's not home yet." Seiya announced. "Take a seat, he should be home soon." Seiya gestured to the living room. Haruka sat down, not forgetting that the last time she was here she was trying her best to beat the daylights out of the raven-haired man that stood in front of her.

Seiya bent down, a hand on either side of the wall, blocking the blonde as he leant in.

"Confident, aren't you?" Haruka commented, a smirk appearing on her face. Seiya grinned, leaning closer, so the space between their faces vanished.

"How in the world did this happen? How in the world did I fall in love with this beautiful, crazy, strong creature in front of me?" Seiya whispered. Haruka smiled, a small blush appearing on her face. Seiya grinned. "Is it just me, or is the supposedly-immune-to-my-charm Ten'ou Haruka blushing at my words?" He asked cheekily. Haruka blinked for a few moments, her beautiful green eyes glistening in the light.

"I love you Haruka." Seiya whispered as he captured her lips in his, his arms, wrapping tightly around her. Haruka's hands found their way around Seiya's waist, as they lay on the coach, bodies pressed warmly against each other. Seiya felt Haruka's hands untying his long black hair as it cascaded, falling across his shoulders. His hands reached the the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer, wanting her body pressed against his as tightly as he could muster.

Their feet entwined with each other as arms tangled, enveloped around each other's bodies. When they finally separated, a pink tint was visible on both their faces, as Haruka leant her head on Seiya's shoulder.

"Seiya, I lo- " Haruka started, but was interrupted by a white-haired man storming into the apartment.

"Taiki I told you Satoshi would make us stay late. SEIYA WE'RE HO - OH." Yaten screamed, but stopped abruptly when he saw Haruka and Seiya snuggling on the couch. His eyes grew into the size of dinner plates as he stared at the two. "Er... are we disturbing something?" He asked uncertainly.

But all the couple did was laugh and untangle themselves, Seiya hitting Yaten on the head as he stood up to get a drink.

"No. We actually came here because there's something I'm hoping Taiki can help with." Haruka explained as the other 2 Starlights settled down. Haruka took a deep breath and started explaining the entire situation.

* * *

:) That's it for this chapter! ^_^ comments will be loved by me~ :)


	18. Into Thin Air

Taiki leant back against his chair, contemplating the story that Haruka and Seiya had just let them in on. Yaten sat, his mouth agape as he gestured silently, words for once, failing the short silver-haired man.

"You - you - you mean to - " he started, his hands pointing around wildly, but seemingly unable to construct a coherent sentence.

Haruka sighed, scratching her chin. _Clearly this idiot is just as idiotic as he looks._ She thought to herself as she ignored the younger starlight, her attention focused on the oldest one who was now scrutinizing the list, a furrowed expression appearing on his face.

"Naproxin... that's a painkiller, uncommon to give to a comatose patient but not unheard of." Taiki explained as he quickly ran through the list of medication on the list. "Anesthetic, benzodiazepines, and opioids. Hmmm. Now that's strange. These 3 are usually given to patients when the doctor wishes to medically induce a comatose state, though most of the time it's pre-surgery. This could be what they're using to keep Kameda under. But in most situations these wear off not long after removal, so either Kameda's being constantly fed these drugs, or there's a chance that there are times that he is awake."

Haruka's face was momentarily shrouded in a dark, contemplative gaze, that did not go unnoticed by Seiya. Seiya gently reached for Haruka's hand, who squeezed it in response, giving him a small smile. He noticed a small glint in her eye, one that he knew very well. _That blonde head is planning something._

_What are you thinking?_ Seiya asked in his head, an inquisitive eyebrow cocked at her. Strangely enough, she seemed to understand what he was trying to ask without him having to actually say anything. She smiled back, and excused herself.

* * *

Heading to the toilet, she shut the door behind her and sank down to the ground, knees propped up against her chest as she slammed her palm into the tiled floor as she argued with herself.

**Haruka Ten'ou, all this time you've never allowed anyone in. **

_"That's not true. What about Michiru. She knows me better than anyone else. I trust her more than I do anyone else in this world." She argued._

**If you truly trust Michiru, why didn't you tell her about Kameda? Why did you choose to keep even this secret from her?**

_"It was my problem to begin with. I thought I could leave everything behind. It was a secret I was never meant to share with anyone." _

**Then why Seiya? Why did you choose to admit it to Seiya before Michiru? Why did you choose to trust him, despite everything in you that resented him?**

_"I don't know" was the first answer that had came into her mind. "Trust that stupid alien to defy all sort of human logic." _

**Then you know what you have to do.**

This time, there was no arguing. She knew. Perhaps, all this time, she had known what she had to do. From the moment Katsuma and her started this charade, she had somewhat always known that eventually it would come to this. _Everything has its place in this world. Who am I to fight against destiny now?_ The irony was not lost on her.

She, who had constantly fought against Seiya and everyone else, she, who had constantly fought for a future she had always known, for a future that she had protected with her life. She, who had laughed when Seiya had naively said "the future is not made in stone".

But yet, deep down inside, she was the one running from her future, more than anyone else. She, who had fought hard against her calling, fought hard to refuse to accept that she was destined for something bigger, fought like hell to remain as "normal" as she possibly could. And even before that, she had fought even harder, to keep her past a secret, hoping that it would never come back to haunt her.

But now she knew: this was all meant to be. Truth be told, perhaps she had always known.

She sighed, her heart heavy. _Seiya, you once did what you did, the last time I was here, because you wanted to protect me. I'm sorry Seiya, but now it's my turn. And this time, I can't let you or anyone be involved in this. _

* * *

When she emerged from the toilet a few minutes later, she walked back to the 3 brothers, hand in her pockets. When she sat down, she stared off into space, before she finally spoke.

"I got to go." was all she said. Standing up, she thanked Taiki for his help, and turned to Seiya, who had stood up to walk her out. He did not seem to notice the slight change in her breath, or the slight difference in the way she held herself. The two did not speak a word till they stepped outside. The night was cool, as the two stood by the house to appreaciate the last few hours of darkness.

"Thank you." She said, her voice softer than her usual voice. Seiya turned back to look at her, surprised. But she wasn't looking at him, rather choosing to stare at a blank spot in the skies.

"What for?" He asked curiously, as he reached out, his arms encircling her waist from the back. She allowed herself to lean into him, her eyes reflecting the starry sky in front of her. They were so close he could smell her, the smell of wild flowers in the wind. He nudged her head with his, nuzzling his face into her hair.

She turned around, facing him, watching as those brilliant blue eyes stared back at her. The two stared at each other wordlessly, as the night wind enveloped the two of them, winding around them gently teasing their skin.

"Isn't this perfect?" Seiya asked, pulling her closer to him. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just here, just us, standing here. The wind around us, the stars above us. Just you and me." He whispered. Haruka laughed.

"Where your world and mine collides." She whispered back, kissing him on the cheek.

"And we thought our relationship was impossible." He teased, earning a cheeky smile from the blonde. "Now, what were you thanking me for?"

Haruka took her time to stare at him, at the magnetic deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars above them. _Just for tonight. One last time._

"Thank you for sending me home." She replied in a demanding voice, shoving the starlight teasingly. Seiya laughed, shaking his head as he nodded, disappearing inside the house to grab his car keys, before returning to her side.

He made a move to get into the driver's seat, but Haruka blocked his path, arms crossed around her chest as she lifted a palm out demandingly.

"What?" Seiya asked, feigning innocence. Haruka's eyes narrowed, but a smile tugged at her lips as she poked him.

"Keys."

"My car." Seiya protested. Haruka's smile turned into a frown.

"I let you drive mine, it's only fair." She protested, poking him again. Seiya, slightly taken aback by the playful attitude the blonde was suddenly adopting, threw her the keys and watched as she happily got into the driver's seat, like a small child that had just been given a new toy. He rolled his eyes, and got into the passenger seat. _If anyone ever takes a photograph of me like this, I'm screwed. _He thought to himself. Seiya was never one to be driven around by a girl, much less in his own car.

Haruka stuffed the key into the ignition, and slammed her foot on the gas.

"OI! BE CAREFUL!" Seiya screamed as the car screeched, and blazed off into the night. Haruka ignored him, and took a left turn.

"YOUR HOUSE IS THAT WAY!" Seiya continued to scream as he grabbed the side of his convertible for support. He knew his car was fast, but this wasn't a speed that even he was accustomed to. He gazed at the blonde, for a moment thinking she was mad, but the smile on her face was priceless. And so he tightened his seatbelt, and grit his teeth as the blonde took them on a wild ride.

"Oh don't be a girl. Trust me, will you?" She smiled back as she slammed her foot on the gas even further, and the tires protested, screeching as they made a sharp turn.

Finally, after half an hour, they arrived back at her house. Haruka had happily drove one giant round, and turned a few-minute drive into 30minutes of pure adrenaline rush.

"Is this how the hell you always drive?!" Seiya muttered as he shook his head darkly. Getting out of the car, he was thankful that he was still in one piece, even though his skin was beaded with cold sweat.

"No. This is revenge for all the times you refused to let me drive my car." Haruka grinned as she turned off the gas and locked the car, jumping out of the driver's seat without opening the door. Seiya stared at her, eyebrows raised. She shrugged. "Told you it was easier from the driver's seat."

Seiya shook his head again. "Who would have thought I would have fallen for this girl? Definitely not me." He muttered to himself, earning a light punch on the shoulder from the blonde, who clearly overheard him.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The two crossed the threshold of the house, legs and arms tangled with each other's. They made their way to her room with much difficulty, considering both of them did not bother to turn on the lights, as they stumbled and fell on the bed, both unwilling to let go of the other.

Haruka kissed Seiya's neck and happily watched as a tremor erupted through his body. Her tongue trailing down his neck as she ripped his shirt apart, buttons flying, revealing a chiselled torso that she had never seen, at least while he was in his male counterpart.

Seiya's hands reached for her hair, one hand tangled in her sandy blonde hair as another reached for her shirt, single-handedly getting rid of the offensive article of clothing. In one swift moment, he grabbed her by the waist and, catching the blonde by surprise, flipped her around. Green eyes widened, before narrowing slyly.

Seiya bent down, kissing her forehead, before leaving a trail of kissing down her torso, causing the blonde to giggle softly.

* * *

Seiya slept soundly, their naked bodies wrapped around each other, snuggling against each other for warmth. Haruka felt the steady rise and fall of Seiya's chest as he slept on, oblivious of the fact that she was still awake.

Green eyes stared into the darkness, her mind forcing herself to get up. Closing her eyes, she snuggled up to Seiya. _Just a few minutes more._ She thought to herself as she watched him sleep. He seemed to at peace with everything, so perfectly happy and comfortable, sheets wrapped tightly over his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Seiya." She whispered as she raised a long finger to touch his face. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she bit back a tear as she quietly untangled herself from him.

Silently stepping off the bed, she pulled on some clothes, grabbed a few more sets of spare clothing and stuffed them messily into a small luggage she always kept for tours. Packing a few essentials, she quietly dragged the luggage outside, before returning to the room.

Placing her handphone on the bed next to Seiya, she leant forward to kiss him again. This time, a single tear fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, willing herself to do what she had intended all this while.

"The wind and the stars may collide once in awhile, but they were never able to stay together: always meant to be apart. No matter how fast the wind is, how big the sky is, a star is just another Sun, too far away for anyone to imagine." She whispered. "I have to stop running from my destiny. You taught me that. You said it, the future isn't written in stone. I never believed you, no matter how much I wish I could. Now it's time for me to face my destiny."

It took Haruka everything in her, all the control she had mustered over the past years to not crawl back in bed with him, to now wish that she could continue staying in his arms, oblivious about everything else.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, she quickly and silently left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Seiya woke up alone, confused. At first, he thought the blonde was somewhere around in the house, but after searching high and low for her, he came to the conclusion that perhaps she had went out for something. Picking up his phone to call her, he heard a familiar ring on the bed. Turning to the bed, he saw her phone lying there.

_What the hell, Ruka? What the fuck are you trying to play at this time? _He thought to himself as he began calling the rest of the girls. But the replies were all the same: no one had seen Haruka, or heard from her.

_What the hell is that crazy woman thinking!? What the fuck is going on!? _Seiya thought to himself madly as he paced the room. And then he saw it. He hadn't noticed it the first time, but now he found it damn suspicious that her cupboard was wide open, and that her drawers were as well. It almost looked as though her room had been ransacked.

_That damned woman._ He cursed as he stormed out of the house, dialing Satoshi's number furiously.

"Satoshi speak - "

"Satoshi. It's Seiya. I need Matsumoto's number." Seiya demanded. It wasn't a question.

"What for?" Satoshi asked. Seiya was acting very odd.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME, DAMNIT." Seiya yelled into the phone, startling several bystanders.

"Damn it Seiya what's wrong with you, get off the wrong side of the bed?" Satoshi asked as he read Matsumoto's number to him. Seiya hung up the phone without a word. "What the hell?" Satoshi thought to himself.

The word bed had reminded Seiya of the blonde, and he was now fuming mad as he slammed his fingers into the phone, dialing Matsumoto's number.

"Matsumoto speaking."

"It's Seiya."

"Oh." The tone of Matsumoto's voice suggested he knew something, and was seemingly unwilling to share.

"Haruka told you something, didn't she?" Seiya accused.

"Haru... she..."

"Spit it out Matsu. I don't have fucking time. We had a great night last night, and I wake up to find that she's completely disappeared. What the hell is going on?!" Seiya yelled into the phone.

"I don't know much more than you do. She left me a message last night, to cancel everything for her. Flights, races, press conferences, trainings, everything. She sounded a little unstable, but I haven't been able to contact her since."

"Wha - what time did she leave the message?" Seiya asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Hang on, let me check." There was a soft click, before Matsumoto returned. "Around 2am, why?"

"Thanks Matsu." Seiya said, hanging up the phone, leaving Matsumoto just as confused as ever.

_Damn you Ruka. You had all this planned. Everything. _Seiya thought to himself as he thought back to the momentary expression she had had on her face last night, before she had excused herself to the toilet. _All that time, you already knew you were going to do this. Why do you keep insisting on doing things alone? Why won't you let me help? Haven't I proven myself enough? _

He sat down on a random bench by the road, his face in his hands as he stared up at the sky. _Thank you_. The words rung back in his ears. Back then, he didn't understand what she was thanking him for. And she never gave him an answer either. But now he knew: she wasn't just saying thank you, she was saying goodbye.

Haruka Ten'ou had disappeared, just like the wind she loved, into thin air.

* * *

AN: heeee. ok done for this chapter. initially planned on updating both at once but turns out i've been typing for 3hrs just to get this one chapter out. it's now 6.41am and i should get some sleep LOL.

please review! i love to hear your thoughts on how this all will end (and it will, soon). I love to know your thoughts so far!


End file.
